The Nymph of Konoha
by SaitenIssahIndebus
Summary: Years have passed and the Konoha Alumni have long found their companions...except for Sasuke. Can one child save him from eternal loneliness or will he suffer forever? This is a yaoi story so be aware rated for content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Nymph of Konoha

A Naruto Fanficiton.

I do not own naruto in any way (Wish I did KakaxIruka forever!).

Rated for Yaoi in later chapters…If you don't like it then don't read it and yes there is mpreg.

Simple explanations:

' Thinking'

"Speaking"

F_lashback_

Action

Enjoy.

Prologue

'So many years, so many lives changed through bonds, love, hate, lies, and peace. Was I the only one who was disgusted? The only one who was alone? Am I alone? This must be my punishment for betraying my village. No my village doesn't matter. This is my punishment for betraying them, my friends, and my family. How did I end up the only one without a partner?' Sasuke sighed as he walked along the illusion that he called home. An empty mansion in an empty district. There was a knocking on the door as a sweet, aged voice called out, " Sasuke hey Iruka's having the baby come on we all promised Kakashi-Sensei we'd be there!" Sasuke slipped on his sandals loosely in no great rush. Here he was dressed in Itachi's old clothes going to see Kakashi's child being born. Sliding open the door, he met joyful teal eyes and a big smile. For giving birth about three months ago, Sakura looked great. Her figure was back as well as a few bra sizes. Long pink hair that brushed near the middle of her back, and a full figure was the now twenty year old Uzamaki, Sakura. After she had gotten over the childish crush she held over Sasuke, she saw that Naruto was really the man she had dreamed of. Sasuke had to admit the wedding of his two best friends was beautiful. Now she was blessed with Two kids, a boy Uzamaki Aki and, a girl Uzamaki Yuki. "Stop day dreaming come on!" Sakura pulled Sasuke along the road towards the hospital. When they arrived, the nurse pointed to a room down the hall where a woman was screaming loudly and a tall silver haired Jounin was writhing in pain from a broken hand. " Iruka breathe please before I become permanently left handed!" Kakashi whined at the brown haired woman that was currently Iruka. After six hours of labor and Naruto passing out repeatedly at his adopted Father giving birth, the doctor handed a baby boy over to the Hokage. "Well look at that Kakashi you have a brat of your own now." Tsunade smiled rocking the young baby boy softly. Iruka smiled at Kakashi happily who returned with a grin. " Sweet I have a little brother! Oh my god what do I get him? Sakura help!" Naruto began to panic. Even at twenty Naruto was still thirteen. " I know I'll get him Ramen!" Everyone in the room sweatdropped at the blonde's stupidity. "Naruto you can't feed the baby ramen it's an infant," Sakura spoke with a sigh. "Well not if I don't know what flavor it likes," Naruto retorted in a self-satisfied manner. "What are you going to name him?" Tsunade asked ignoring him. "Fumiko," Iruka spoke smiling. Kakashi sweatdropped, "Iruka Fumiko is a girl's name. What about Yuji or Toro?" Iruka gave Kakashi a death glare that made everyone in the room shiver. Tsunade handed Iruka the small baby boy. "Hatake Fumiko. He's so tiny Kakashi like a Nymph." Iruka smiled taking in the child's features. Ruffled silver hair and smoky brown eyes matched with a soft pale pink coat of skin. Fumiko let out a cackle grabbing Kakashi's finger with two tiny hands. Everyone in the room smiled. All of the sudden the child began to reach for Sasuke. Iruka nodded to Kakashi, and Kakashi held his son out to Sasuke, "Would you like to hold him?" Sasuke froze slightly before relaxing and holding the child gingerly. Fumiko began to laugh and smile happily. "Hey Kakashi maybe it's true what they say, that we pick the one's were meant to be with when we're children." Iruka whispered as he observed. "I think you may be right. Maybe our little Nymph has found his Sun," Kakashi smiled as he placed a kiss on Iruka's forehead.

End of Prologue Look out for Chapter 1 Soon! Please Review as well!


	2. Chapter 2

The Nymph of Konoha

A Naruto Fanficiton.

I do not own naruto in any way (Wish I did KakaxIruka forever!).

Rated for Yaoi in later chapters…If you don't like it then don't read it and yes there is mpreg. Added warning spoilers if you haven't seen the Hurricane chronicles.

Simple explanations:

' Thinking'

"Speaking"

F_lashback_

Action

Enjoy.

Chapter One: Getting Older

"It's been forever since we were all together like this…well under good terms anyway. Here you guys are all grown up, and with families of your own," Kakashi smiled under his traditional mask at the three shinobi sitting on the bridge before him. They were the new Sennin, and he was proud to be known as their teacher. ' With my luck I'll end up dead as well…' Kakashi gave a sigh. "Are you implying we're old? If anyone is old around here it should be you Kakashi-sensei," Sakura glared slightly her voice was still sweet but carried an attitude now a days. The thirty-four year old voluptuous young woman was more like her mentor, and she showed it. Naruto gave her a kiss to calm her smiling with a fox-like grin. Kakashi noted how much Naruto looked like his own sensei, Yodaime. It was expected seeing as the Fourth was proven to be the young man's father. Much like Yodaime, Naruto adorned a similar style of fashion. The only difference was the color choice. Orange and black replaced White and red. He had to admit there was one more difference, Naruto was a bigger pervert. Naruto and Sakura had just celebrated their twenty-sixth Anniversary and for Naruto, his Thirty-fourth birthday. If there was one person who had changed the greatest over all these years, it was Sasuke. His hair was a tad longer sure, he was taller, older, but his eyes had changed. Instead of an empty, emotionless, void there was just boredom and loneliness. All three were adorned in uniforms that showed their esteemed power. Sakura out of respect to her mentor's last wishes carried on the green coat and uniform. Sasuke however hadn't changed his uniform since he was fifteen, still wearing the open whit kimono and purple roped belt. The uniform that reminded the villagers that he was a traitor, a title he knew he would die with.

"So what's with calling us here Hokage-sama?" Sasuke spoke in a bored manner his elbows resting on his knees. "I missed you guys. It's been years since we've been all here in the village at the same time. Naruto has been training in the mountains, Sakura is staffing the Hospital and training Medical Ninjas, and you Sasuke, haven't stepped foot outside that Mansion for fourteen years. Not to mention my work as Hokage is never ending…" Kakashi sweatdropped sliding his hands into his robe pockets. " If you're implying I'm a hermit…" Sasuke glared harshly. "Not at all. I'm here on official business truly. The Konoha Council of Elders has given you assignments. Sakura has been promoted to Chief of Medicine and Head Master of the Medical Academy…" Kakashi heard a loud scream of approval as the pink haired Kunoichi hug tackled him backwards. " Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" She gave her teacher a kiss on the cheek smiling. " Careful Sakura Iruka might get jealous," Kakashi joked with her rubbing the back of his head. " Anyway, to continue, Naruto you have been promoted to Black Ops. Captain…"Kakashi once again found himself interrupted. "In your face Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled pointing at Sasuke. "Can I finish I'm starting to get annoyed?" Kakashi glared a bit angrily. The three settled down apologizing for their rudeness. "Finally… Sasuke has been chosen to become a squad leader. In other words Sasuke will be taking on a team of gennin as a Teacher." Sasuke nearly fell over, if this was a joke it wasn't funny. " Are you kidding? Sasuke-teme… teaching? That's so weird." Naruto's eye twitched as he spoke. "Are you implying something dobe?" Sasuke looked at Naruto glaring. " I'm implying you couldn't teach a horse to run." Naruto glared back angrily. Their glares caused static in the air to which Sakura and Kakashi sighed. "How about I treat you all to Ramen?" Kakashi laughed a bit. " Oh…well Yuki and Aki are going to be getting out of school soon. We need to pick them up." Sakura's motherly side spoke worried. "I need to pick up Fumiko and Iruka anyway…we can make it a family dinner." Kakashi spoke reassuring her. "Sounds great! Let's go koi-chan Yuki and Aki could use a Ramen break!" Naruto cheered. " Are you saying my cooking is terrible?" Sakura cracked her knuckles as she spoke. " No not at all Sakura your cooking is wonderful!" naruto spoke gulping in fear. "Jeez you two what are you fifteen again?" Kakashi sighed noting Iruka wasn't quite this violent. "More like twelve." Sasuke smirked satisfied. "Is that a challenge?" Naruto smirked back his competitive side aroused. "First one to the mountains and back wins." Before Kakashi or Sakura could say a word the boys were gone.

Don't forget to review! Chapter two coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

The Nymph of Konoha

A Naruto Fanficiton.

I do not own naruto in any way (Wish I did KakaxIruka forever!).

Rated for Yaoi in later chapters…If you don't like it then don't read it and yes there is mpreg. Added warning spoilers if you haven't seen the Hurricane chronicles.

Simple explanations:

' Thinking'

"Speaking"

F_lashback_

Action

Enjoy.

Chapter Two: Eyes

"Mommy!" A young, sweet, voice from an angel yelled, happily running towards Sakura. She was average in height with long, straight, soft blonde hair and bangs separated by a large red ribbon to reveal a charming forehead. Crystal like teal eyes, and pale fair skin like a doll covered her body, clothed in a short white Chinese style floral dress set against pink capri pants. "Dad!" Another voice yelled this time from a tall, blonde, spiky haired, boy with blue eyes and tan skin. Naruto caught the boy lifting him up onto his back. " Hey Aki how was school?" Naruto smiled looking up. " Awesome! I got my headband see? I'm a shinobi to now dad!" The boy motioned to his forehead where the shiny metal laid across his brow. " I see excellent job son; what about my baby girl?" naruto looked over at the angel in Sakura's arms. " I did to daddy." She spoke so sweetly and softly as she pointed to the headband around her waist. " That's my Yuki!" Sakura giggled happily.

"Iruka-sensei…" Kakashi smirked coolly, wrapping a pair of arms around the teacher as he spoke. "Hokage-sama…"Iruka smirked back as well a lustful glint in both shinobi's eyes. "Oh Fumi I'm going to be your wife and we'll make lots of babies!" A loud young girl chanted. " Nut uh! Fumi-kun and I are going to raise pups together!" Spoke another girl challengingly. "You're all wrong Fumiko and I will be together forever and chase butterflies!" yet another girl challenged. "Fumiko." Iruka and Kakashi both sighed in unison. " Ladies please there is no need to fight. It will be a long time before I look for a companion." Fumiko smiled behind a bark blue mask rubbing the back of his head. "He's such a gentlemen!" They all screamed chasing after him. "Girls! It's time for Fumiko to go home. Now run along please." Iruka smiled politely shielding his son behind him. " Thanks mom. I thought I was a goner." The young boy smiled happily. The Nymph had indeed grown, but not by much. Fumiko was the shortest boy in his class at four foot three inches, and hair that now exceeded, in length every girl in his class, seeing as it reached the small of his back. "I wish you'd cut your hair son. If I wanted a girl your mom would be pregnant again," Kakashi sighed holding his forehead. Fumiko laughed holding his sides, "Very funny dad. My hair is special to me. I won't cut it until I die. It's a record of how old I am." Brown eyes looked up at Kakashi happily, from under a swipe of silver hair. Fumiko tied his headband over his right eye. "Let's go get some Ramen you goofball." Kakashi ruffled his son's hair as the Hatake family headed out of the academy.

"Hey that was the last noodle!" Naruto whined as Sasuke ate it up." You two never change." Sakura sighed shaking her head. "Big brother!" Fumiko yelled tackling Naruto head on. " Ouch!" Naruto winced rubbing his back. " Long time no see squirt." Naruto smiled sitting up ruffling Fumiko's hair. " Fumiko stop being so wild," Iruka sighed rubbing his head as both his sons roughed house with bowl's of Ramen. " But I'm too excited! Dad just got me the newest novel of Icha Paradise and it's so awesome! You see Anna the young school girl jiggles Emily's mm…hmphs…."Kakashi covered Fumiko's mouth before he could finish. " Hatake, Kakashi! What did I tell you about giving him those books? When I get a hold of you…where do you think you two are going?" Iruka yelled at the two silver haired shinobi trying to sneak away. " Run for it my son!" Kakashi yelled running off pushing Fumiko along with him. Iruka took off after the both of them yelling. "We better follow them." Naruto gave a sigh, taking off after Iruka as the rest of the group followed, including Sasuke.

"Yeah…um…dad where are we exactly?" Fumiko looked around after the two finally stopped unsure of his new territory. "It appears to be the border…" Kakashi spoke as he took out his Icha Tactics reading steadily, "Best to activate our sharinggans." The two shinobi now had red eyes as they lifted their headbands up. That was the greatest oddity Kakashi could find in his son. His sharinggan was by no means inherited yet here Fumiko had it in both eyes. " Hey dad tomorrow's my fourteenth birthday…I was wondering if maybe we could go on a camping trip up to the hot springs with mom…you know…like we used to." Fumiko looked up hopeful. " I don't see why not. Sounds like fun. Your mother could use the time off," Kakashi smiled back down. "Hatake Hokage." A pair of voices resounded in the forest. Instinctively, Kakashi pulled Fumiko behind him as two ninja in black emerged from the shadows. "Amegakure shinobi?" Kakashi spoke surprised. "Yes we are Rain village shinobi here to destroy the Hokage of Konohagakure under our great Amekage." Both ninja spoke in unison. Fumiko stood in front of his dad protectively, " It's my job to protect you Hokage-sama. Remember I'm a shinobi now. As for you two morons I must ask you to leave or I'll have to get violent." Fumiko spoke threatening them both. "He must be the son. Look at the likeness. Kill the brat, I'll take the Hokage." The taller Amegakure shinobi spoke. "Yes sir!" The second shinobi had a high pitched tone.

Soon all four ninja were locked in an intense battle. " Dance of the Kamikaze!" The Amegakure Kunoichi yelled as her body whipped around towards Fumiko. " Chidori!" Fumiko thrust his hand forehead striking her head on. The kunoichi moved backward holding a bleeding shoulder. " I won't miss next time." Fumiko stood up straight. The Nymph of Konoha was not a force to take lightly. He was a prodigy in the making. "Insolent whelp! Shuriken blade!" The kunoichi swung a large ninja star of chakra towards him only colliding with another. "Anything you can do I can do better." Fumiko smiled, " Lightening Shuriken!" The Kunoichi was sent flying colliding with a tree in a bloody mess. The other shinobi quickly came to her aid. "Shizu!" He yelled in a caring manner. "Nice touch with the lightening." Kakashi spoke walking up next to Fumiko. "I thought it was shockingly good to," Fumiko laughed. "You bastards! I'll kill you." The male shinobi yelled holding the kunoichi up and launching a shuriken towards Kakashi fast. Fumiko turned his back to the shuriken as it struck him in the back staining his dark blue turtleneck crimson. Before Kakashi could retaliate, the ninja were gone. Fumiko looked at his father straightening up, "For my first battle wound I assumed it would have hurt more." Fumiko rubbed the back of his head. "That's not anywhere near funny. What possessed you to jump in the way?" Kakashi looked down at Fumiko concerned. " You're my Hokage. As a shinobi it is my duty to protect you with my life…as your son…it's my honor." Fumiko smiled beaming back up at him. "Thank goodness you two are…oh my god my Fumiko!" Iruka yelled hugging Fumiko tightly. "Glad to see your concern for me Iruka…."Kakashi sweatdropped with a sigh as Iruka proceeded to squeeze the air out of Fumiko. " Mom…can't breathe!" Fumiko winced gasping. "Man we finally caught up to you." Naruto panted exhausted from chasing his adopted father over the entire village with his family. "My only son is going to die!" Iruka cried. Naruto drew circle sin the dirt whimpering, " I'm his son to." "If you don't let him breathe soon Iruka he is going to die," Kakashi sighed. Sakura approached Fumiko prying him from Iruka's grasp as she evaluated his wound. " He should be fine with a few stitches," She smiled helping Fumiko to stand. Fumiko coughed slightly blood gracing his lips and staring his mask. " Fumiko you are bleeding." Yuki spoke quietly pointing towards his lips. Fumiko touched his mask lifting red stained fingers up. Iruka fainted in a slump as Kakashi caught him. " That's not good… I'll check it out at the hospital. For now Aki please carry Fumiko there I'd appreciate it if he doesn't move to much." Sakura smiled kissing her son's forehead as the group of shinobi headed back to the village. Fumiko climbed onto Aki's back steadily. " If you die on me…I'll kill you." Aki looked over his shoulder at Fumiko glaring slightly. " I'll try not to." Fumiko smiled replying in a kind manner.

"Ouch Lady Sakura that stings!" Fumiko yipped at the substance applied to his wound. " Oh don't be a baby. The wound wasn't deep so you shouldn't be coughing blood. The weapon wasn't poisoned either…for now you should be fine. If the coughing continues though please inform me." Sakura smiled placing a bandage over the stitches. " You hear that Iruka he's fine. Now please release my hand." Kakashi smiled trying to ignore the intense pain in his hand. Iruka let go sighing in relief. "Hey dad who's that?" Fumiko asked motioning to Sasuke standing in the corner. "Oh that's my other student from team seven Uchiha, Sasuke. You've never met him before…well you did when you were a baby. " Kakashi spoke as his son put his turtleneck back on. Fumiko stood up bowing to Sakura in thanks.

Sasuke left the room bored. He noticed the mini sensei following him out of the hospital. He stopped turning to look at the boy. 'He's identical almost to Kakashi. Well if Kakashi had long hair and was a kid. What's with the outfit though…?' Sasuke thought observing the boy's clothes. The turtleneck was short revealing the boy's abdomen otherwise it was a standard Kakashi uniform. " What do you want?" Sasuke asked the boy dully folding his arms. "My name is Hatake Fumiko. Your Uchiha Sasuke right? The one everyone talks about. You seem like a nice guy to me." Fumiko smiled placing his hands in his pockets. "Does this conversation have point child?" Sasuke was done being questioned. "You can use the sharinggan to right? Well I want to fight you one day. People like us need to stick together." Sasuke's eye twitched at the boy's words. "I guess what I'm trying to say is I want to be your friend." A lump began to form in Sasuke's throat. " Why would you want to be my friend kid I'm almost twenty years older than you, plus I'm the traitor of Konoha?" Sasuke glared at him harshly. " The past is the past. You're here now so what's it matter? I want to be your friend because we share the same eyes. Eyes that reflect loneliness even when people surround us. Well I'll see you around Uchiha, Sasuke!" Fumiko smiled as he waved taking off after Iruka to go home. Kakashi laughed as he walked down the hospital stairs. " What's so funny?" Sasuke asked looking at him. "For the first time ever I saw you smile with your eyes. You should do that more often it makes you look younger." Kakashi spoke as he walked towards home. Sasuke's heat skipped a beat. ' I smiled with my…my eyes?' He shook the idea from his head as he headed home.

Wow that was a long chapter! Well look out for chapter three soon! Remember to keep reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

The Nymph of Konoha

A Naruto Fanficiton.

I do not own naruto in any way (Wish I did KakaxIruka forever!).

Rated for Yaoi in later chapters…If you don't like it then don't read it and yes there is mpreg.

Simple explanations:

' Thinking'

"Speaking"

F_lashback_

Action

Enjoy.

Chapter Three: Assignments

"Damn Alarm." Kakashi muttered smacking the clock tiredly and running a hand through his hair. Iruka emerged from the sheets resting his chin on Kakashi's chest. " You can smack the alarm all you want Kakashi but it will still be morning. We can play again later tonight unless you're getting too old for this?" Iruka smiled getting out of bed and stretching. Kakashi tilted his head sideways slightly before Iruka threw a pillow at him. " Go wake Fumiko up and get dressed. Remember today is the induction of the new children into the Academy." Iruka smiled walking to the bathroom a set of clothes in hand. "I hate it when he does that." Kakashi spoke pulling on a pair of pajama pants and a shirt.

Walking down the long hallway of the Hokage home complex Kakashi slid open a slim, rice paper door. The room was plain with a futon in the middle covered in white bedding, the walls were bare except for some pictures, and the most distinguishing feature was the large bookcase packed to the brim with books and scrolls. In the middle of the futon was a small cocoon like ball snuggled warmly and unmoving. Kakashi squatted down next to the ball poking it slightly, " Wake up Fumiko it's time for team assignments…not to mention it's your birthday." The ball did not move only mumbling. "Fumiko if you don't get up I'm going to toss you into the courtyard where all the Shinobi are." The ball still was unmoving, Kakashi smiled picking up the ball and tossing it out of the window into the courtyard. The ANBU as well as a few of the teachers stationed inside the Hokage complex looked at the ball that shot up revealing a Fumiko clad in only his boxers and a mask. " Dad!" Fumiko yelled as he blushed a crimson color. The shinobi giggled and laughed slightly. The older Kunoichi smiled pointing towards Fumiko an almost perverted blush on their cheeks. Fumiko grabbed his sheets running inside and up the stairs fast. When he reached the hallway Kakashi was standing at the other end smiling. He gave a whistle and a pack of dogs ran down the hall tackling Fumiko. "Gross! Dog slobber! Dad you suck!" Fumiko yelled fighting through the dogs to stand up. " Afraid not son that would be your mother's job." Kakashi smiled turning into his room to get dressed. " Five mental images I never needed to see." Fumiko covered his eyes walking back into his room. 

After showering, Fumiko started packing his kunai and shuriken into their pouches. He noticed a long slender box sitting on his futon. He opened it, a smile crept over his face as he began to read the card, " To our son the shinobi. When your father and I were young, we both had our own unique uniforms before retiring to our respective uniforms today. Let these next few years be the years that your new symbol marks your own spot in history. Love your mom and dad." Pulling out the new clothes Fumiko noted a white vest, short and puffed with goose feathers, on the back it bore his father's unique sharinggan. The rest of the attire consisted of a black, short, turtleneck, tang top with elbow length sleeves, A pair of black capri pants, a new black mask, and black knuckle gloves bearing the village crest. As he dressed in his new attire in the inner vest pocket waited the newest copy of Icha Paradise. He smiled happily running down to breakfast hugging Iruka in a tackle. " Thanks mom." Iruka smiled hugging him back. Fumiko then tackled Kakashi with the same gratitude. " I'm planning the trip for a month from today okay?" Kakashi ruffled Fumiko's hair as he drank his tea. " Sound great. Okay I've got to get going I'm going to be late." Fumiko quickly ate a bowl of rice taking off out of the complex. "You did tell him he's over an hour late as it is right?" Iruka spoke picking up the dishes. " What kind of Hatake would he be if he was on time?" Kakashi smiled giving Iruka's backside a gentle caress. " A Hatake not going to get his ass kicked this morning." Iruka glared as he chased Kakashi out of the complex.

" I'm proud of everyone one of you guys. I know this is just the beginning of your journey as shinobi. With that said let's, get down to assignments. I have four teachers today for my elite class. When I call your name please step forward and present yourself. " Iruka looked at his clip board briefly. "Hyuuga, Ino. Rock Lee. Hyuuga, Hinata. Uchiha, Sasuke." Chojii, Lee, Hinata, and Ino stepped forward smiling. All four of his old students hadn't changed since they were sixteen except for the occasional female asset, or height advancement. " It appears Sasuke hasn't made it here yet…anyway I'll begin team assignments." Iruka smiled looking back down to his clipboard. "I hope I'm on Fumiko's team." The girl's spoke in unison smirking. Fumiko sweatdropped nervously in fear." Don't worry Fumi they can't do much they are after all kunoichi." Aki smiled joking with his best friend. " Kunoichi are just too bothersome." Another boy spoke yawning. " Team six. Hyuuga Tatsuya, Akimichi Tetsu, and Inuzuka Shiori. You three are assigned to Rock Lee." Iruka spoke checking off his list. The three gennin approaching the front. All gennin under Tsunade's code had to be fourteen by the time they graduate. Tetsuya was a young slender boy, soft in nature and just as quiet. He was a mirror reflection of Hinata as a boy the only difference being his obsession with puppets ever since his father taught him the technique. Tetsu on the other hand was an exact replica of Chojii but he too was much slender. The boy carried a bag of chips wherever he went. Shiori was one of the few gennin whom enjoyed being the replica of their parents. She was the daughter of Tenten and Kiba, and carried more of Kiba in her than anything else. The good thing was she inherited her mother's skill of weapons. Shiori was a looker with a dark brown mane and dog-like eyes the red stripes on her cheeks gave her an exotic look. All Three were forces to be reckoned with. " Fine examples of youth let us run around the village in celebration!" Lee yelled taking off. "Idiot…" Shiori scoffed as she took off after him a small black pup following her. "Team eight. Aburame Nidohori, Uzamaki Yuki, and Nara Hikari. Teacher Yamanaka Ino." Iruka spoke checking off his list once again. Nidohori was a mystery with a hooded black jacket covering much of his face and a pair of black glasses. Hikari on the other hand was a vibrant image of Temari if she were male. His twin Hikaru wasn't much different either. However, Their triplet Toshi was the spitting blonde image of Shikamaru in every form. " Team nine. Nara Hikaru, Uzamaki Aki, and Lee Saya. Report to Hyuuga Hinata." Iruka smiled. Saya was definitely he greatest oddity. Unlike her demented father, she was a beauty. Not a trace of large eyebrows or waxed hair, she was average with long black hair cut in a traditional miko manner and gentle looks. "Well Team seven…your teacher is Sasuke. Hyuuga Miaka, Nara Toshi, and Hatake Fumiko. Wait here until he arrives. I'll see you at home son." Iruka smiled closing the door behind him. Miaka squealed in delight happily. She was nicked named "mini Ino" something Neji rather disliked. He considered Miaka to have his looks since she had his blue eyes and black hair. " Fumiko it is fate that we are together!" Miaka hugged Fumiko smothering him in her bosom. " Miss Hyuuga please I'm trying to read my book!" Fumiko gasped for air as he held up his book. Toshi yawned going to sleep on his desk. 

Hours passed before the door opened once again a bored Sasuke yawning. " State your names, clans, ages, best original jutsu, likes, dislikes, and goal." Sasuke sat on Iruka's desk starring at the shinobi before him. " I'm Hyuuga, Miaka! I'm from both the Yamanaka and Hyuuga clans, I'm fourteen, and my best jutsu is my sixty- four levels of terror strike. As for what I like… I like Fumiko, flowers, running, training, and cooking. My dislikes are anything gross. My goal is to become Fumiko's bride!" Miaka hugged Fumiko's arm smiling. " … Next." Sasuke smacked his head. "I'm Nara, Toshi, Nara clan and son of Temari the Sand kunoichi. Fourteen, Dream Shadow jutsu, I like sleeping and Shoji, and I hate anything annoying. My goal is to live and sleep until I die." Toshi yawned tiredly. "Toshi you're boring shut up so Fumiko can talk." Miaka stuck her tongue out. "I see… Well my name is Hatake, Fumiko. I belong to the Umino and Hatake clan. I turned fourteen today. My best jutsu is the thousand years of torture groping technique. My likes and dislikes are nothing really. And I currently don't have any goals." Sasuke rubbed his forehead. "God help me survive this… You three remind me of three animals. The bear, the rabbit, and the caterpillar." Sasuke looked up at them. Miaka burst out angrily, " A rabbit? Are you implying something?" She glared at Sasuke. "They are symbols. Toshi is a bear powerful once its potential is realized. You Miaka are a rabbit fast and fearless unstoppable." Fumiko spoke concerned," Why am I a caterpillar?" Sasuke smiled, " You are a caterpillar because you have yet to emerge and fly. You are still growing even though you have already developed. Your goal will be to earn your wings. You will work three times as hard as the other two until you can emerge a true shinobi." The gennin glared at Sasuke. " We have a lot of work ahead of us."

Well there is chapter three! Please remember to review and suggest anything for future chapters!


	5. Chapter 5

The Nymph of Konoha

A Naruto Fanficiton.

I do not own naruto in any way (Wish I did KakaxIruka forever!).

Rated for Yaoi in later chapters…If you don't like it then don't read it and yes there is mpreg.

Simple explanations:

' Thinking'

"Speaking"

F_lashback_

Action

Enjoy.

Chapter Four: Friend

"How was your day?" Iruka spoke as Fumiko flopped into his seat at the table letting his head smack against it. "…" Fumiko looked up at his mother glaring. "Hatake Fumiko are you glaring at me?" Iruka growled as he tapped his foot. "Think carefully before answering Fumiko…I learned that the hard way." Kakashi smiled as he walked through the door a pile of scrolls in his arms. "You're in trouble as it is Kakashi…Late for dinner on your own son's birthday!" Iruka spoke as he gave Kakashi a bone-chilling look. "My teacher…sucks. He was over six hours late not to mention how boring he is. He acts like he's so much better than we are. You know what I bet he's compensating…the bastard." Fumiko muttered as he kept his face to the table. "Give it time Fumiko. It's been a while since Sasuke has been part of a team." Kakashi smiled laying the scrolls on the table. Iruka smacked the back of Fumiko's head an anger vein pulsating on his forehead, " I was your teacher so do I suck to?" Fumiko rubbed the back of his head twitching slightly in fear. "No mother not at all! I mean you were boring at times but…Um…I mean…Ut oh." Fumiko looked at the anger building in Iruka's face. "I'm going to go train see you when dinner's ready mom!" Fumiko yelled as he took off out of the room. Iruka turned to Kakashi calmly; " I've been meaning to ask you something…" he spoke a bit quietly. "Yes Iruka?" Kakashi opened a scroll as he spoke. "Why did you make Sasuke Fumiko's teacher? No offense to Sasuke but I…" Kakashi held up his hand to stop Iruka. " You can trust Sasuke Iruka. Sasuke is fully aware what kind of weight has been put on him being the teacher of the Hokage's son. The whole village is against him and will be watching his every move. Fumiko needs a teacher who will challenge him as a rival. Sasuke is the only one I am sure can do that. Remember Iruka you gave birth to a powerful shinobi. He has your intelligence and my reasoning, not to mention my clan's abilities. Fumiko is the grandson of the white fang of Konoha. " Iruka sighed turning away to cook. ' I just have a really bad feeling about this.'

" Move into Uchiha Manor?" Iruka spoke surprised, "it's barely been a month. You're only fourteen Fumiko." The Hatake family was currently packing up the young boy's room. " Sensei says it's what's best for the team. We'll be able to learn each other's mannerisms, and traits. Training will also be a lot more convenient and easier." Fumiko closed the box lid to his books. "I'm not sure about this. Kakashi is this really necessary?" Iruka sat down a box of photos looking back at the Hokage packing away kunai. "You have to let go sometime Iruka. I think it's an excellent idea. We'll have the house all to ourselves with no interruptions." Kakashi smirked playfully. " Okay that's just gross." Fumiko looked at his father sweatdropping. " How do you think you came into the world? If you really want to know you were conceived on the kitchen table." Kakashi smiled. " Dad! God that's so wrong!" Fumiko covered his eyes at the mental images. "Kakashi!" Iruka yelled blushing. " That was the best night ever. Your mom was spread eagle moaning and writhing…" Iruka hit Kakashi with a towel his face crimson. "That's more information than I needed to know." Sasuke spoke leaning in the doorway. " By the way I think you just broke your son." Iruka and Kakashi looked over to Fumiko who was currently smacking his head against a wall. "I'm not completely comfortable with this Sasuke." Iruka spoke as he finished packing the last box of Fumiko's things giving the boy a total of six boxes total. "Whether you like it or not Iruka, Fumiko is now my student. You're just going to have to deal with it." Sasuke looked at Iruka seriously. "Hey don't talk to my mother that way. He's only concerned for me." Fumiko glared at Sasuke, Iruka smiled proudly. "If it will make you feel better Iruka I'll have Fumiko call every night before bed." Sasuke sighed bored. " That's all I ask." Iruka hugged Sasuke, "Take good care of my little boy!" Iruka began to cry. Both Kakashi and Fumiko sighed rolling their eyes as they started picking up boxes.

Sasuke began to move around the manor checking upon his new guests. Knocking on Miaka's door, she opened it with a smile. "Hey sensei. I love this room the view is great!" Miaka smiled giggling. Sasuke looked around the room at once clean walls that were now covered in posters of every color and design. Stuffed animals as far as the eye can see and a closet busting open with god knows what. Sasuke noticed that Miaka's courtyard door was within view of Fumiko's room. Sasuke rubbed his head as moved on to Toshi's room. Toshi was asleep and merely told him that he didn't care if Sasuke looked around. The boy's room was fairly empty with simple bedding bearing the Nara crest upon a white fan, half full closet, some bookcases full of scrolls, shoji board in the corner, family photos, and a large white fan he assumed was his mother's. Shutting the door quietly, Sasuke moved onto the final room. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw next. Opening Fumiko's door his jaw dropped. Fumiko had his chin flat against the floor, his legs over his head, his feet resting in front of him sole flat, and his arms resting lazily behind him. Sasuke mentally slapped himself before looking around the boy's room. It was by far the emptiest. No posters nearly empty closet, simple white bedding. The noisiest things in the room were three full bookcases, and the few hundred pictures hanging up. Sasuke paused at the set hanging above his bed. It was a set of three team photos, one of the Fourth's team with Kakashi as a child, Kakashi and his team as a teacher, and a team photo of the latest team seven. " When you have picture of people you care about it's harder to miss them." Fumiko smiled looking up at Sasuke. " I see. Why are you...?" Sasuke was stopped when Fumiko laughed slightly. "I was born abnormally flexible. When I get older it'll be quite the turn on." Fumiko rolled up easily from the floor to stand. "Just think of how many positions you could get into with a woman if you had my flexibility…or a man." Fumiko laughed. Sasuke's eye twitched. "You're as perverted as your father sometimes kid." Pakkun spoke popping out of the closet carrying a package in his mouth. "Hello Pakkun." Fumiko gave the dog a rub behind the ears as he took the package. Opening it, he pulled out a box to which he threw across the room. "Dad you are so gross sometimes!" He yelled storming out of the room eye twitching. Sasuke picked up the box reading its label, "Condoms?" 

"This is stupid I'm not a babysitter." Sasuke spoke lying back on his bed. Dinner had been quite eventful. _"Tomorrow we'll start training at dawn." Sasuke spoke setting down the dishes. " Oh how fun! Early morning training it's so romantic Fumiko. Just think you and me alone at dawn as the sun rises." Miaka smiled leaning closer to Fumiko. "I hate getting up early." Fumiko sighed dreading the future. "Meh. It's too troublesome." Toshi sighed eating his rice. The meal was pretty quiet until Miss Miaka had decided to break the peace. Everything appeared normal at first. Four people eating pleasantly until Fumiko started coughing a blush over his cheeks. "Miss Miaka?" He asked looking at her with wide eyes. "What's wrong Fumiko?" She asked innocently. Sasuke was oblivious to the fact that the not so innocent Miaka was currently fondling Fumiko under the table. "Miss Miaka please this is not the place." Fumiko tried to push her hands away. Toshi just smiled with his eyes closed as he ate. Miaka stopped when another hand was on top of her own. "Please refrain from sexual conduct at the table Miss Yamanaka." Sasuke spoke as he moved her hand away. Fumiko was crimson red covering his face with both hands._ "Here I thought I had to worry about the boys." Sasuke sighed rubbing his head. 'We have the same eyes. Eyes that reflect loneliness even when we're surrounded by people…' The voice rang through his head peacefully. Itachi, Orochimaru, his clan, everyone was gone in his life. No one needed him. "Sensei?" Fumiko spoke knocking on the doorway. Sasuke looked up at the boy currently in plain blue pajamas still wearing a mask. "Thank you." Fumiko bowed slightly. "For what?" Sasuke asked confused. "For helping me with Miss Miaka. I have a problem with being mean to nice girls. If you hadn't stopped her…" Fumiko blushed slightly. "I won't let anyone touch you like that." Sasuke paused. "Sensei?" Fumiko asked blinking slightly shocked at his sensei's tone. "What I mean is that I won't let people put you in that kind of situation. Now go to bed." Sasuke mentally slapped himself. Something was wrong with him. "Yes Sensei…on second thought…Sensei?" Fumiko turned to leave but paused. "Now what?" sasuke asked looking back up. "I've come up with a goal of my own." Fumiko smiled. "What's your goal Fumiko?" Sasuke sighed tired now. "My goal from now on is to do whatever it takes to keep you from being lonely. I figured…if I can't help myself I can at least try to help a friend." Fumiko smiled once again, as he left closing the door.

Chapter Four people! Remember to keep reviewing, and thanks to those who already do! Next chapter there is a few yaoi scenes so be prepared, as well as a shocking twist. 


	6. Chapter 6

The Nymph of Konoha

The Nymph of Konoha

A Naruto Fanficiton.

I do not own naruto in any way (Wish I did KakaxIruka forever!).

Rated for Yaoi in this chapter (Sasuke x Orochimaru and Fumiko x Orochimaru) …If you don't like it then don't read it and yes there is mpreg.

Simple explanations:

' Thinking'

"Speaking"

F_lashback_

Action

Enjoy.

Chapter Five: The Cat and the Snake

Miaka fell against the dojo floor hard. The bamboo was cool and refreshing to her redden skin. " I can't do it again Sensei! We're all exhausted we've been training since three in the morning!" She yelled panting as she tried to pull herself up to sit. Sasuke had her activate the Byakugan nonstop and practice her sixty-four-palm technique until her hands were bleeding. "Sensei!" Sasuke heard Toshi yell loud as he spotted him near Fumiko whom was hunched over in pain. "I'm…o-okay Toshi," Fumiko bit his lip as he spoke rising up slowly. Sasuke approached the young Hatake grabbing the hand the boy was refusing to move. Fumiko let out a yelp of pain nearly loosing his balance. "Congratulations Fumiko you've successfully broken your hand. I want you to…" Sasuke found himself cut off by the boy. "I said I'm fine." Fumiko glared at Sasuke harshly ripping his mangled hand back to power another Chidori. "Fumi stop you're gonna destroy your hand," Toshi tried to reason with his friend who refused to listen. This whole event had started at Breakfast when their Sensei had said something that sent his friend's anger off the edge.

"_You're all fifteen minutes late," Sasuke spoke harshly as he picked the last dish off the table. "Sorry Sensei…wait where's the food?" Miaka asked puzzled as she sat at the table. "You three chose to be late and so you three chose not to have breakfast." Sasuke's words were cold and pensive. "That's not fair! You didn't tell us!" Miaka argued getting in Sasuke's face angrily. "You three are in my house and as such you live by my rules. Rule one. If you are late, then you do not eat. Rule two. Sexual misconduct at any time is punishable by a beating. Rule three. At anytime I have the right to change the rules. Rule four. At anytime I have a right to add a rule. Rule five. I do not tolerate being ignored when I am speaking to you." Sasuke growled ripping the Icha Icha Paradise from Fumiko's hand. Fumiko looked up promptly with a closed eye smile. "I'm sorry I have a hard time paying attention to brats." Fumiko spoke calmly. "Excuse me?" Sasuke spoke bending down to Fumiko's eye level. "I'm sorry are you deaf? I don't give into demands of brats. If my Sensei would like me to follow an order then he will tell me so." Fumiko ripped the book back out of Sasuke's hand. "Listen here you little son of a bitch you will not back talk to me is that clear?" Sasuke held the boy by the collar. Fumiko snapped in front of both his teammates. He punched Sasuke right between the eyes and hard. "Don't you ever call my mother a bitch do you hear me!" He yelled angrily it was the first time either one of them had seen this side of him._

"I said enough!" Sasuke yelled gripping Fumiko's broken hand tightly. "I said I'm not done!" Fumiko yelled back yanking his hand away. "Let go of me you bastard before I decide to send you back to hell!" Sasuke punched Fumiko in the stomach letting the boy fall to his knees. "Have you had enough?" he asked coldly stepping on Fumiko's back to push the boy's face into the ground. Fumiko grabbed sasuke's other ankle yanking it from under him toppling his sensei to the ground. The two glared at each other in hate before flying at each other full speed. "Stop it!" Toshi yelled as he performed his hand seals, "Transfiguration jutsu!" There was a puff of smoke as a small black kitten sat on the floor in their Sensei's place. Fumiko blinked slightly as Miaka burst out laughing. The small kitten hissed at Toshi as it pawed at him. "Maybe we should go visit Iruka- Sensei." Toshi spoke picking up the kitten. Fumiko began to cough blood spilling across he floor. "Fumiko! Ah!" Miaka winced holding her bleeding hands cautiously. "Maybe we should visit the hospital as well.

"I see. You did the right thing Toshi and you should be ashamed they're just kids!" Sakura spoke flicking the small black kitten on the nose and it hissed in return. Miaka's hands were bandaged to the elbow from all the bruises and bleeding cuts. Fumiko was currently on a bed attached to a few monitors, his right hand and arm in a cast resting inside a sling. " You cracked three ribs and nearly punctured a lung. Your right arm is broken in three places and your hand was almost shattered. Your mother is on her way as well as Miaka's mother." Both Iruka and Ino shoved themselves through the doorway in a panic quickly going to their children. " Where is he? I'll kill the bastard!" Ino yelled as she cradled Miaka's hands in her own. " Not before I do! I knew this was a bad idea! Not even a day and your in the hospital!" Iruka yelled holding Fumiko close. "Mother enough! I'm fine I just pushed myself too far. Sasuke sensei did nothing wrong. If anyone is at blame, it's me. I let my anger get the best of me." Fumiko spoke pain in his voice. "I made the choice to disrespect Sasuke Sensei." Sakura dispelled the jutsu on the black kitten allowing Sasuke to straighten up. " Please explain why my daughter's hands are completely mangled." Ino glared at Sasuke. "I had Miaka practice the sixty-four-palm technique… perhaps I went too far." Sasuke looked over at Fumiko who refused to look him in the eye. " How many times have you used the Chidori today Fumiko?" Sakura asked with concern. " …Just twice. Am I okay to go home now Aunt Sakura?" Fumiko asked slowly standing up. " Yes. Rest your arm for at least two weeks and call me if you have any problems. Miaka continue to rub ointment on the wounds and you should be fine." Sakura smiled before leaving concern in her eyes. "Come on Fumiko we're going home." Iruka went to pull Fumiko towards the door. "No mother. I'm going to return home with Sasuke- Sensei. I can't go home every time things get bad." Fumiko walked over to Sasuke's side. ' Why is he doing this? He could tell Iruka everything and here he is taking the blame. What is he up to?' Sasuke thought watching Fumiko. Miaka pulled form her mother's grasp going to Sasuke. "I'll call you when I get home okay mom?" Miaka smiled kindly before Team seven made their way from the hospital. "Thank you." Sasuke spoke as all three of his students sat down on the dojo floor. "For what?" Miaka asked tilting her head slightly. " I went too far. I took my anger out on you three and it could have killed you." Sasuke rubbed his head. "Save it Sensei. Both of us deserved what we got. I shouldn't have disrespected you. You we're only trying to teach us a lesson. Why don't we call it even and start over?" Fumiko spoke in a calm tone. Sasuke nodded in agreement. Fumiko, Miaka, and Toshi bowed to Sasuke in apology.

"_Stop it!" Sasuke screamed striking away white hands desperately. "What's the matter Sasuke-kun are we shy now?" White lips curled into a smirk as the creepy voice spoke. The hands shoved him face first into the mattress as the body behind him plunged into him. "Ah! Stop it hurts!" Sasuke yelled gripping the sheets below him. It was a daily routine he knew all to well and if he didn't play along it only got worse. As his screams continued the body behind him increased its speed and soon he was moaning and writhing in pleasure. "What was that Sasuke-kun?" The voice asked coolly. "M-more…Ah…More!" He yelled as he panted feeling the heat pool in his stomach. The body behind him shoved deeper into the bruised body beneath it as a hand reached around to grab the young teen's erection roughly. Sasuke took a breath in sharply as he bit his lip and the hand began to pump him furiously until white clouded his vision and he collapsed forward. The voice laughed pounding inside him a few more times before releasing him and moving off the bed. "You belong to me Sasuke-kun and only I can make you feel this way."_ Sasuke sat up in his bed in a cold sweat panting his eyes wide. "… Damn him. He's gone and yet he persists." Sasuke fell back tiredly onto the blue silk sheets. He looked over to the clock that read one in the morning and he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

There was a noise in the center courtyard of the Uchiha Mansion for the third time when Fumiko sat up in his bed. He pushed aside the cotton white sheets feeling the rush of the cool night air against his face. He grabbed a kunai from under his pillow and quietly slid his outside terrace door open. He slowly crept out staying close to the ground until he hid himself behind a tree. There was a man walking around the courtyard as if it was a white with golden eyes and midnight black hair. He was attired routine. The man was in a simple white kimono almost like a ghost. "Do you intend on spying on me the whole night child?" The ghost looked in his direction his eyes locked with Fumiko's own. Fumiko slowly stepped out from the tree his right arm was bandaged it had been almost a week since it was taken off but it still hurt. "What do we have here a son? No… You don't look a thing like him. Your chakra shows your potential…such power. How would you like to come with me?" The man smiled at him holding out a white hand. "I don't know who you are…but you must leave here immediately or I will remove you." Fumiko held the large Kunai in his left hand glaring at the ghost intently only he was no longer there. "Such a pretty face to be hidden by a mask…" The figure slowly pulled the mask from over his lips. He then realized he couldn't move his body he was frozen. " That chill in your bones…that quickening pace in your heart…quite a rush isn't it?" The figure tilted his chin leaving barely any space between their lips. The space disappeared quickly as the ghost closed the distance backing him into a tree. Fumiko's eyes grew wide as the figure smirked gripping his hips tightly. He tried to force his hand holding the kunai to move but it refused slowly loosing its grip. The ghost snaked a hand past his waistband fondling him and Fumiko tried to thrash if he didn't want Miaka's touch he certainly didn't want some ghost molesting him. The ghost laughed gripping him tighter. "Quite the fighter…And here Sasuke said no one was worthy of being my apprentice." Fumiko let the kunai slid until it touched the side of his leg and with all his might he let it penetrate his flesh and he punched the figure hard. He felt sick as shivers racked his body and white slowly died from his vision. Fumiko didn't hesitate to charge the ghost and grabbed the kunai from his leg aiming to stab the ghost in the chest. Effortlessly the ghost threw him into a samurai statue the sword penetrating the boy's abdomen. "I'll return soon for you boy…you I rather like." With those, the words the ghost faded into the night. Fumiko coughed hard blood coating his lips as he slid himself off the stone sword. He threw the kunai in his left hand towards Toshi's door as he staggered forward falling onto the deck of Toshi's door holding his stomach in pain. "T-oshi…" He coughed as his sleepy friend slid open the door, quickly helping him to stand. Toshi kicked Miaka's door open waking the princess to help him bare the weight of their young friend to their Sensei's door.

Well that was the long awaited chapter five! Tune in for chapter six as we discover the Umino clan's kekegenkai as well as the return of our ghost…and a few other surprizes.


	7. Chapter 7

The Nymph of Konoha

The Nymph of Konoha

A Naruto Fanficiton.

I do not own naruto in any way (Wish I did KakaxIruka forever!).

Rated for Yaoi in later chapters…If you don't like it then don't read it and yes there is mpreg.

Simple explanations:

' Thinking'

"Speaking"

F_lashback_

Action

Enjoy.

Chapter Six: Wishes

Sasuke slid open the thin door slowly as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. " What do you need Miaka? If it's about your female problems…" Miaka stopped him panic in her voice. "Sensei! Fumiko…blood…and he's unconscious…and…" She was sobbing and sniffling between her words. Sasuke opened his eyes fully taking in the fact that the once soft wooden floors were now a deep crimson in a trail. "Toshi get me towels Miaka blankets hurry!" Sasuke commanded lifting Fumiko up bridal style. The boy's skin was cold and pale. He took in the rest of the boy's image noting that his clothes were a bit of a mess and his mask was missing. "Fumiko I need you to wake up." Sasuke smacked the boy's cheeks lightly trying to get him to open his eyes. "Come on Fumiko wake up." Sasuke began to shake him and the boy opened his eyes slightly. " Sensei…" Fumiko mumbled looking at him slightly his voice was tired. "Yes I need you to stay awake okay? You can't sleep right now." Sasuke sat Fumiko on the floor as he spoke keeping him in a sitting position. "Sensei…it...hurts to breathe." Fumiko winced slightly his lids were heavy. "I know Fumiko just stay awake okay? Now who did this to you?" Sasuke looked around for Miaka and Toshi. "I…I…" Fumiko was beginning to close his eyes again. Before Sasuke could ask him a second time the two other genin arrived and sasuke pressed the towels to Fumiko's abdomen. He quickly wrapped Fumiko tightly in the blankets before scooping him up and taking off towards the hospital with Miaka and Toshi close behind.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as he busted through the doors of the hospital uncaringly. "Lady Sakura!" Toshi and Miaka yelled loudly. "Sir please refrain from shouting this is a hospital and…Oh my god Medics!" The nurse who approached Sasuke screamed. She saw a mass of blood pool under the blankets that the man was carrying. In minutes, a stretcher was wheeled into the lobby and Fumiko was laid upon it. Fumiko turned on his side coughing maniacally his whole body convulsing in pain. The right side of the stretcher was now covered in blood. "Fetch Lady Sakura quickly tell her it is the Hokage's son!" The nurse yelled as two young medics took off down the hall. It wasn't long before Sakura was speeding down the hallway towards the stretcher. "Wheel him to room 312 immediately! I need an I.V. Cart, and a blood transfusion, O positive! " She commanded swiftly as they wheeled him down the corridor. Sakura then turned and looked at Sasuke anger in her eyes. "Explain this now." She glared hatefully. "I wish I could. I got a knock on my door and there he was." Sasuke spoke emotionlessly. "He's telling the truth Lady Sakura. I found him near my door and Miaka and I brought him to Sasuke- Sensei." Toshi was very much awake. "You have to help him Lady Sakura please don't let Fumiko die!" Miaka sobbed as she hugged Sakura. "Everything will be okay Miaka. I promise he'll be fine. Why don't you and Toshi go to the waiting room and try and get some rest? Sasuke I want you to follow me." Sakura quickly walked down the hall Sasuke close behind.

Sakura finally finished sealing Fumiko's wounds at four in the morning as she wiped her brow tiredly. "Sasuke…" Sakura spoke as she surveyed Fumiko's body. His hips, arms, and neck were bruised with hand marks, nail punctures, and bite marks. Sasuke looked him over as if it was nothing he then began to rub his forehead. "Sakura…" He began to speak but she stopped him. "Somebody else was home this morning and it appears that Fumiko was unfortunately the first to find them, " Sakura then turned to the nurse standing by. "Please Call the Hokage home inform the young Hatake is here and is stable…then call the ANBU and tell them there is an intruder in Konoha."

"Are you sure he'll be all right?" Kakashi asked as he looked through the glass window at his son who'd been coughing blood nonstop since his arrival. "The blood has no source he should be fine in a few hours. Think of the coughing as an inconvenience." Sakura smiled trying to reassure he teacher that his son would be okay. Sasuke came out of the room slamming the door angrily his distress written all over his face. "He keeps lying who is he covering for? Damn it!" Sasuke growled sliding against the wall resting his head on his hands. " Sasuke you can't blame…" Sakura found herself interrupted. "I am the one to blame. That's not what angers me Sakura. I know he's lying. He says he was practicing in the courtyard and he fell onto the statue. You and I both know that can't be true. No there is only one person who would have any purpose coming to my home." Sasuke looked up at Kakashi a deep hate in his eyes. "Sasuke the dead cannot come back to life." Kakashi spoke seriously almost warning him. "You mean Orochimaru?" Sakura asked confused. " I'll have to keep a close eye on him if that's the case. It doesn't make sense Fumiko has a family… too many ties to this village." Sasuke spoke as he stood looking through the window. "For now we will make no assumptions. We will observe and stay close. Now let's focus on the present." Kakashi's voice was pained. "Sensei…" Sakura laid a hand on his shoulder.

Iruka gave a cough. The three turned to look at him as he placed a hand on the glass and then looked down. " I've thought about it…kekegenkai." Iruka spoke as he looked at Kakashi. " I don't understand." Kakashi asked him confused. "The Umino clan's kekegenkai. Not what obviously attacked my son…but the coughing. I know this probably isn't the biggest concern but the blood is excess chakra. His body produces so much that it must expel what it cannot handle. It is a side effect." Kakashi's eyes widened. "I don't understand how can that be a kekegenkai?" Sakura spoke confused. "The Umino clan's kekegenkai is rare to start with. It's a miracle I even obtained it…Fumiko however has the purest form of it. Fumiko has the Umino kekegenkai Maki or Trait control. He can take the jutsu and other kekegenkai he copies from others and turn them into his own kekegenkai." Sakura dropped her clipboard at his words. "You mean he can…so that means…" Sakura was shaking. If what Iruka spoke was true Fumiko had potential, not just any potential but potential that other nations would covet. " He cannot be allowed to know." Sasuke spoke his arms folded. "I agree." Kakashi folded his arms as well. "Kakashi! Our son has a right to know!" Iruka yelled astonished. "Iruka be rational. What Fumiko doesn't know can't hurt him. You told me that if a descendant of the Umino clan obtains the purest form of Maki then it comes with a much worse effect. The host's body will weaken over time producing chakra amounts that will exceed its carrying capacity. If Fumiko doesn't activate his kekegenkai at such an early age maybe his body will be able to adjust." Kakashi looked at his distressed lover. "Kakashi what about the catch?" Iruka asked covering his face in embarrassment. "Catch?" Sakura and Sasuke asked in unison. "Like when Iruka was younger…Fumiko will have a biological time that will in lack of a better term…give him a period." Kakashi smiled slightly trying not to laugh. Sasuke began to twitch.

"Excellent Miss Yamanaka you are improving greatly. I have to say I am impressed most Kunoichi do not train as hard as hard as you do. I think you might even be up to Toshi and Fumiko's level." Sasuke gave her a pat on the head. Miaka squealed in delight hugging Sasuke happily. Toshi and Fumiko laid on the grass nearby observing the sky as their teacher attempted to thwart Miaka's attention. "See that one looks like a heart." Toshi spoke pointing upwards. " I see it now. That one over there looks like a snake." Fumiko laughed pointing out the curvy cloud. Miaka soon pounced on Fumiko, "Come pick flowers with me Fumiko!" She smiled. Fumiko sighed defeated rising with the giddy kunoichi. "Meet us at the restaurant when you two are done…and Miss Miaka hands to yourself." Sasuke spoke as he and Toshi walked away. Soon the other two were bounding towards the forest and picking the many wildflowers. "Oh Fumiko look at these!" Miaka yelled her arms filled with red daisies. Fumiko smiled at her kindly as he leaned against a tree baby's breath covering his hair. She then gave a shriek and Fumiko quickly ran to her noticing a large white snake ready to strike. "Step back slowly Miss Miaka." He spoke as she hid behind him. The snake launched forward sinking it's fangs into his left hip. Miaka gave a scream quickly stepping on the snake's head and throwing the dead vermin into the forest. Then there was laughing. "I told you I'd be back." A white man emerged from the shadows walking towards Fumiko. "Who are you and what did you do to Fumiko?" Miaka yelled glaring at him. The man ignored her yanking Fumiko up by the collar. "Consider this my brand on you boy." The man caressed Fumiko's hip. "Don't touch him!" Miaka yelled punching the man in the side. The man laughed knocking Miaka into a tree hard. "Don't hurt her!" Fumiko struck the Ghost in the face collapsing on his knees. "…In due time I will break you. Now however is not the time." The Ghost grabbed Fumiko by the hair roughly to stare into his eyes. Fumiko spat in his face glaring at him hate in his eyes. The Ghost laughed wiping his cheek before slamming Fumiko's back into the tree harshly. "You make waiting so very hard boy…" The Ghost leaned in biting Fumiko's bottom lip. "Think of me as your genie…Your wish is my command." Fumiko froze shaking in awe. "You will leave with me boy on the next full moon." With those few words, the Ghost was gone.

Miaka and Fumiko walked silently towards the restaurant. "Fumiko please we have to tell Sensei that man hurt you!" Miaka stopped him hugging him tightly in concern. "Tell him what that a ghost attacked us? Miaka you saw him to that thing wasn't human. Please Miss Miaka do not tell I'm begging you." Fumiko hugged her back causing the girl to blush. "I won't tell I promise. You have to promise me that you won't see that man again. You have to promise you won't leave the village." Miaka spoke on the verge of crying. "As long as I am a Shinobi I promise that I will always belong to Konoha Miss Miaka." Fumiko smiled at her as he kissed her forehead. "I see. I recommend you two get a room." Sasuke spoke leaning next to the genin. "Sorry Sensei!" Miaka yelped blushing. Fumiko blinked rubbing the back of his head. "Why don't all three of you head home. We can eat carry out and then do some indoor studying." Sasuke spoke as his genin nodded starting to walk away. Sasuke grabbed Fumiko's shoulder; "You look pale. Is there anything you want to tell me?" Fumiko shook his head running to catch up with Miaka.

Sakura just laughed starting as she walked up next to Sasuke. "What is it?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow. "When Fumiko kissed Miaka's forehead you looked jealous. Naruto used to say that when you love someone close to you…you tend to never show it until it's too late. " Sakura smiled. "Are you implying that I am jealous of Miss Yamanaka?" Sasuke asked with a glare. Sakura shook her head with a smiled, "Nope. I'm just saying that sometimes two people that seem worlds apart are sometimes the closest lovers. You two are a lot closer than you realize. You want to know why?" She giggled slightly folding her arms. "Try me." Sasuke spoke disturbed that his own teammate would dare say that he had feelings for his own Sensei's son. "Ever since he was little that boy has never once made an effort to befriend any of the other genin in the village. They all flocked to him saying they were his friends. He told me his best friend in the whole world was you because you were the first person to ever talk to him as a person rather than an idol. If I remember correctly you were the same way with Naruto…the only difference is instead of appreciation in your eyes you now have happiness." Sasuke froze slightly unsure of what to say. " Relax I'm just saying that Fumiko's been good for you as well as you have been good for him. So hold onto the friendship you have." Sakura smiled as she started walking away. "Wait how did you…?" Sasuke asked her as he ran to catch up with her. "I had the strangest feeling that I needed to get lost on the path of life."

Well that was Chapter six! Sorry if it was long but I figured hey what the heck let's go for it! Anyway remember to keep reviewing and look out for chapter seven I'm not gonna leave any hints this time because it'll ruin it if I do.


	8. Chapter 8

The Nymph of Konoha

The Nymph of Konoha

The Nymph of Konoha

A Naruto Fanficiton.

I do not own naruto in any way (Wish I did KakaxIruka forever!).

Rated for Yaoi in later chapters…If you don't like it then don't read it and yes there is mpreg.

Simple explanations:

' Thinking'

"Speaking"

F_lashback_

Action

Enjoy.

Chapter Seven: Forgiveness

Fumiko leaned against the shower wall the tiles below him covered in blood. His hip wound refused to heal and now it was starting to take form. Another wave of pain washed over him and he fell on his knees both hands gripping the mark tightly. ' Consider this my brand on you boy.' The voice rang in his head like an endless laugh. Yet another wave of pain struck this time causing him to press his head against the tile as he panted. "I…have…to…ignore it." He slowly stood up turning off the water and steadily moving into his bedroom slipping on a pair of boxers and a simple white cotton kimono. "Rest…I just need some rest." He climbed into his bed lying on his right hip as he stared at the wall before him. "…Just rest." Fumiko slowly closed his eyes sinking into sleep.

"_Traitor! Traitor! Fumi's a Traitor!" A group of small children pointed at a small boy with white hair and red eyes. "Look at him he's got red eyes! Traitor!" One of the boys called out throwing a rock at him a striking his arm leaving a bruise. "I'm not a traitor I swear! I can't change them! Please I'm not a traitor!" The small boy called out trying to plead with the children. "Shut up Traitor!" The children shouted throwing rocks at the small boy unmercifully. Years passed and the boy entered the Academy taking a seat in the middle of the class with a book in his hands trying to keep to himself. " Yeah we should play ninjas at recess!" A few boys laughed as they began to sit next to the boy. "Ew it's Hatake the freak!" They yelled moving away. Fumiko didn't bother even looking up. As the bell for recess rang, he sat on the swing outside keeping away from everyone else. "I've got it!" A young girl yelled running towards a ball that landed by Fumiko's feet. He picked it up holding it out to her, "Th-this is yours." He spoke trembling. "Y-you can keep it." The girl spoke running away. Once again, time passed and the boy grew older this time becoming a prodigy. "His skills are amazing only seven and he can use the sharinggan, a multitude of jutsu, and his marksmanship is flawless. If only he could graduate early." A group of older Jounin spoke watching as Fumiko faced his back to the targets at the Academy throwing kunai and striking each one's center. "Oh Fumiko!" The girls rushed over crowding Fumiko squealing. " Great job man!" Aki yelled running up to Fumiko wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Fumiko looked around eyes wide unsure of what to do. As he grew, the girls began to fawn and worship him as the boys proclaimed his bravery and skill. " Fumiko you're so awesome! Fumiko you're so brave! Fumiko you're so amazing!" They would shout and cheer. Yet, he was alone. A Ghost appeared before him all in white a devil's smile upon his face. "I can take you away from here. I can take you away from the loneliness." Fumiko began to walk towards the ghost. "When he was younger the girls used to act like that around him to son. However, he's always been lonely. No one else could ever share his burden but he never gave up. I don't think even Naruto ever really got through to him to the core. I think you two are probably the most similar in the entire village and I couldn't be prouder. Because that means my son is going to be an amazing shinobi and an even more amazing man." Kakashi smiled at him before an image of white grabbed him starting to drag him away from his friends, family, village and then a hand reached towards him. "Take my hand." Fumiko reached grabbing hold of it and pulling himself to the person it was attached to. "Remember you promised to make me happy." It was Sasuke smiling down at him his arms wrapped around him. Then the Ghost slammed a fist through his chest._ "No!" Fumiko yelled sitting up panting and then a scream ripped from him as he sweated. "I have to keep quiet…" he tried covering him mouth and then he looked down at his arm and it was covered in black swirls and then the pain came ripping another scream from him.

Sasuke, Toshi, and Miaka were eating dinner since Fumiko declined stating he wanted to continue studying. Everything was very quiet which was unusual for their loud mouth kunoichi. "Everything all right miss Miaka?" Sasuke asked looking at the young kunoichi currently staring at the floor as she ate. "Sensei…" Sasuke sat down his tea. "Yes?" He raised in eyebrow in question. "If you promise someone to keep a secret but you know the secret is really bad should you tell someone?" Miaka looked up at Sasuke her eyes full of worry. "Yes you should. Miaka what are you hiding?" Sasuke looked at her narrowing his eyes. "Fumiko…you see in the forest we…and then this man…and…" Miaka was interrupted by screams ringing through the house. Sasuke quickly got up running down the hall. He slid open the door to Fumiko on the floor curled up in pain a dark purple chakra glowing from him. "Toshi you and Miaka go home for tonight." Sasuke picked Fumiko up who thrashed in his arms wildly. " Call the Hokage as well." Sasuke spoke performing his seals before both he and Fumiko were gone.

"You idiot!" Sasuke yelled smacking Fumiko on the back of the head hard. "Sasuke!" Sakura yelled pulling him back. "I'm so furious with you I could kill you!" Sasuke yelled anger in his eyes. "Enough. Please leave I need to talk to my son." Kakashi spoke his voice was calm but dark as he passed his students. "Yes sensei." Sakura spoke closing the door behind her and Sasuke. "Please don't start father." Fumiko spoke resting his head on his knees the machines he was hooked to gave a beep in return. "You're in no place to request anything from me right now. I have never in my life been disappointed of you. You lied to your mother your friends your family your team, your village, and me now you've put yourself in danger. Your mother is so upset he had to go home from teaching today. He's terrified he's going to lose you I'm terrified I'm going to lose my only son. So please give me an explanation right now to justify yourself." Kakashi looked Fumiko straight in the eye his voice ripe with anger. Fumiko said nothing keeping himself curled up. ' What do I tell him I was scared of a ghost? Afraid I was loosing my mind? Afraid I was going to die?' Kakashi shook Fumiko out of his thoughts as he pulled Fumiko by the collar. " Answer me when I am speaking to you!" Kakashi yelled. 'What do I tell him? That I wished for such a long time to leave this place? Do I tell him a part of me wanted this? That the Hokage's son wished to leave the village?' Fumiko looked up at Kakashi his eyes filled with pain and most of all a deep void. Kakashi let go of his son in awe he saw something in his own son's eyes that shook him to the core. "You could never understand." Fumiko spoke quietly. Kakashi looked to the floor he saw in his son's eyes someone utterly alone he saw Sasuke's eyes. "Fumiko." His voice was soft. " How could I…I don't… it doesn't make sense." Kakashi was mumbling. "I can't blame you father. You just couldn't see what was always in front of you." Fumiko turned on his side as he began to speak. "When I see myself in the mirror I see nothing. When people of the village see me, they see the Hokage's son and they must respect me. I am something that does not exist in the place. I am nothing. I exist to no one. Not even him…" Kakashi could say nothing he turned closing the door to his son's room. For once in his life, he was speechless and helpless. He was as pale as the ghost who'd claimed his child was. He said nothing to his students as he walked down the hallway a defeated man.

"So feeling better today Fumiko?" Sakura asked smiling at Fumiko as she placed a vase full of daisies next to the other fifty or so bouquets of flowers. Fumiko refused to speak so Sakura pulled up a chair next to the bed sick of the once lively boy now so defeated. "All right you're going to talk or I'm going to sit here until you do." Fumiko looked at her before sighing. "He hates me." Sakura looked at Fumiko confused. "Sasuke…he hates me. I can tell." Sakura put a hand on his shoulder, "He doesn't hate you Fumiko he's just upset." She tried to comfort him. "I can tell he hates me. I don't blame him. I saw his eyes and he looked at me like I'm a criminal like I betrayed him. Did you know big brother used to say if you wish for something hard enough your wish will be granted." Sakura became worried, "Fumiko what did you wish for?" She asked him. Fumiko looked at Sakura his eyes like that of a corpse. "Please don't tell…I wished that someone or something would take me away from here. That someone would take me away from the darkness. I just don't want to be alone anymore." Fumiko gripped the sheets in his hands tightly as small shimmering droplets hit the cotton bed. Sakura hugged the boy tightly tears streaming down her cheeks. "I just wanted someone to understand…and now he hates me I don't want to stay in the darkness Aunt Sakura. I don't know what to do anymore." Fumiko bit his lips trying not to sob. He promised himself he's stop crying a long time ago. Sakura was filled with anger as she rose heading towards the door. "I'll be back Fumiko…I need to have a chat with an old friend."

Well there was chapter seven! Huzzah! Remember kiddies keep reviewing if you want your ideas to be heard. Look out for chapter eight it's a real knock out!


	9. Chapter 9

The Nymph of Konoha

The Nymph of Konoha

A Naruto Fanficiton.

I do not own naruto in any way (Wish I did KakaxIruka forever!).

Rated for Yaoi in later chapters…If you don't like it then don't read it and yes there is mpreg.

Simple explanations:

' Thinking'

"Speaking"

F_lashback_

Action

Enjoy.

Chapter Eight: Rivals of Love

"I told you the Uchiha could not be trusted Lord Hokage." Neji spoke glaring at Sasuke intently. Once Neji had caught wind of what had happened to Miaka, he had been paying very close attention to his old classmate. "I bet he led Orochimaru into Konoha and now that he's been caught he's playing the victim." Sasuke looked at Neji a cold glare crossing his eyes. "Hold your tongue Hyuuga or you might meet an early death." Sasuke spoke sharply challenging him to speak again. "Enough Sasuke. I didn't call you all to my office so you can play the blame game." Kakashi looked into the group of shinobi he'd once known as children and some old friends. "Why not switch the boy to a different team? Perhaps Lee's." Gai smiled still having his old youthful charm. "That is not an option. No offense to you Lee but I don't think you are prepared to handle what's to come." Sasuke looked at Lee who was thinking. "Perhaps not Sasuke but it is an option. Perhaps Orochimaru is using you to track the boy." Lee looked at Sasuke questioningly. "The problem at hand is not my son. Orochimaru is in Konohagakure and must be found immediately before he claims anyone else." Kakashi looked at everyone as he spoke.

There was noise outside the door when the doors to the Hokage's office were busted open. "Lady Sakura it's a private meeting you can't go in!" The attending shinobi shouted. "You son of a bitch!" Sakura yelled before she punched Sasuke Square in the jaw knocking him to the floor. "Sakura?" Naruto asked helping Sasuke to stand. Ino and Hinata held Sakura back her face was full of rage. "I thought we were past this Sakura. After all you did marry Naruto." Sasuke spoke rubbing his jaw. Sakura spit in his face growling, "Bastard." "Sakura care to explain what's going on?" Kakashi asked confused and sweatdropping. "He trusted you! He cared for you! He believed in you! You just threw him aside like he was trash!" She yelled at Sasuke tears spilling down her cheeks. "You can't even let one person in before you force them out can you?" Sasuke slapped her hard across the face and Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist. "Don't you dare strike my wife again got that?" Naruto glared. Then everyone in the room gasped, tears, tears were spilling down Sasuke's cheeks and yet he held that cold hard expression. "Tell your wife to shut it. I didn't ask for that kid to be my friend! I didn't ask for him to do anything for me! He doesn't need me and it's time he wakes up to reality!" Sasuke yelled trembling. "Oh my god… Sasuke…you..." Naruto spoke dropping his friend's wrist. The look in Sasuke's eyes was heartbreak like his lover had died and he was to blame. "Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura stay here…Everyone please leave you are dismissed you have your assignments." Kakashi spoke and everyone immediately disappeared noting their Hokage's frightened tone.

"You love him." Naruto spoke both disgusted and amazed. "No." Sasuke spoke looking out of the window. "You love him. You really love him." Sakura spoke softly smiling. " No he's a child for god sake! My own student!" Sasuke looked back at them in anger. "You don't love him Sasuke. You need him. Your heart needs him." Kakashi spoke sitting at his desk. "He loves you, you know." All three Sennin looked at Kakashi as if he were insane. "I'm not crazy. I can tell. Over the time he has been with you, I have never seen him happier in my life. I have never seen you happier in my life. You smile and mean it. You challenge him and he takes you head on. When he was a babe, he reached out to only you to hold him. A part of me…I suppose…knew he was born for you." Kakashi looked at Sasuke with a smile. He remembered Iruka's words so clearly in his head. _"Hey Kakashi maybe it's true what they say, that we pick the one's were meant to be with when we're children." Iruka whispered as he observed. "I think you may be right. Maybe our little Nymph has found his Sun," Kakashi smiled. _"…Even if he does…I could not…" Sasuke found he was interrupted. "You won't try. You're scared. We're all scared of something Sasuke. It's not like you have to rush things right now but go talk to him. He needs you. He needs your love." Sakura spoke looking at Sasuke with a smile. "Okay hold up! He's fourteen how does he even know he's into guys? I think we need to think about this rationally for a second. He's my little brother…" Naruto found he to was cut off. "As his mother…I can tell he was meant to be yours. After all, he's dreamt of you ever since he was a child. He used to draw you to, calling you his savior. He used to tell me you were going to come for him one day to save him from the darkness and in return he'd always be by your side. As much as I hate it, he loves you Sasuke. However, Sakura is right no one's forcing you to marry him or anything. He needs him best friend. For now be his best friend." Iruka spoke his arms folded and a smile on his face.

There was a knock on the door as Fumiko turned on his side to sleep. He was sick of the nurses coming in and giving him more medication for pain that was all ready numb. Sick of the visitors he didn't know pitying him with tears and woes. Most of all he was sick of the flowers, flowers with cards of sorrows as if they knew how he felt. Sasuke opened the door taking a seat in the chair next to the bed. Fumiko refused to turn over He was tired of the shrinks allowing themselves in and then prodding him with questions of why he didn't tell, or why he kept it inside, or better yet why he allowed this to happen to him, like he asked for it. In a way, he knew he had and he blamed himself more and more. The more he blamed himself the more he hated himself. "We need to talk." Sasuke finally spoke and Fumiko turned over slowly. "…Nothing you can say can make me feel any worse sensei. I'm a traitor I get it." Fumiko's voice was soft. "I'm not here to yell at you. I'm here to apologize. I watched you go down the same I did and I never took the time to stop you. I was afraid. I was more afraid, however, of you going through what I had to go through. I know your ghost all to well and whatever he's promised, you isn't worth giving up your life. Giving up a precious life." Sasuke looked at Fumiko straight in the eyes as he spoke. "He promised to take me away from here. He promised to take me away form the loneliness. Nevertheless, if I leave you have to come with me. I made a promise to both you and Miss Miaka that I must keep. I promised to never leave Konoha and to always make you happy." Fumiko sat up slowly as he spoke. "Fumiko I don't think you understand. Orochimaru only cares about himself. He will hurt you, destroy you, and destroy everything you've ever loved until it's too late for you to turn back." Sasuke spoke his head in his hands. Two arms wrapped around him protectively. "Tell me you want me to stay." Fumiko took Sasuke's hands in his own. " Tell me you want me to stay and I promise I will never leave you. I will protect you when no one else will and I will be your shield. In addition, you can do whatever you want to me. You can kick me, you can hit me, you can even call me names, and curse me and I will always keep my promise." Sasuke felt his heart race slightly and it did terrify him. "Stay with me. Please." Sasuke pulled Fumiko to him holding him close. "Stay with me Fumiko." Fumiko rested his head upon Sasuke's shoulder closing his eyes and there was a crash of breaking glass. Both Fumiko and Sasuke looked to the door where Miaka stood rage over her face.

"Get your hands off him you whore!" She yelled as she gritted her teeth. Fumiko sat back as Sasuke turned to look more clearly at Miaka. "Miaka what's going on?" Sasuke asked as he stood. "Don't play dumb with me you slut! Fumiko's mine! I'm going to be Fumiko's bride! You don't deserve him!" She yelled as she slapped Sasuke hard across the face. "Miss Miaka please!" Fumiko called out getting out of the bed to grab Miaka's wrist before she could strike again. "Fumiko don't let him touch you like that." She spoke hugging him. "Don't let him trick you. He's been working with the white man all this time. He's been helping the man get close to you so he can hurt you. Sensei is the white's man's slut and slave. He's just using you so he can get power." Miaka held Fumiko close. Fumiko pushed himself out of her grasp. "Miaka don't say such things." Sasuke then pushed Fumiko aside getting eye level with Miaka. "Whatever dear old daddy has been telling you isn't true Miaka. I despise Orochimaru more than any person I even ripped him to pieces and somehow he's alive. And if you ever call me his slut again I'll kick your ass no matter if you're my student or not." Sasuke spoke threatening her. "Sasuke please stop. She didn't mean it." Fumiko put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder trying to calm him. "My father didn't tell me. The white man, Orochimaru did. He said he knew all about you and Fumiko and that your job was to seduce him and then you were going to take him away." Miaka growled at Sasuke angrily. Sasuke started to laugh, "That bastard tricks you of all people? Jesus Orochimaru how low you have fallen. How sad, he must be very desperate to have to resort to turning my own team against me." Sasuke stood up straight. "I meant it Sensei. Don't touch my Fumiko. From now on, you and I are rivals of love. Fumiko will be mine!" Miaka yelled determined. Fumiko gulped frightened by her action. "Very well miss Miaka. You and I are rivals. So take this as a token of our rivalry." Sasuke smacked Miaka on the back of the head with a smirk. "And I'll warn you once again. Call me a slut and I'll smack you so hard even your father will feel it." Sasuke whispered in he rear as he spoke.

Dun dun dun…. Chapter Eight is complete! Remember to keep reviewing the muses like reviews…and waffles…Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter!

Hints for the next Chapter: Festivals, and rivalry. What happens when a mystery girl steals the heart of the youth of Konoha at the Festival of the Moon? Will Orochimaru return? Will Neji admit he's a transvestite? (Ignore the last question just a small joke. .)


	10. Chapter 10

The Nymph of Konoha

The Nymph of Konoha

A Naruto Fanficiton.

I do not own naruto in any way (Wish I did KakaxIruka forever!).

Rated for Yaoi in later chapters…If you don't like it then don't read it and yes there is mpreg.

Simple explanations:

' Thinking'

"Speaking"

F_lashback_

Action

Enjoy.

Chapter Nine: Festival and the Spoiled Rival

"Grocery day come on guys wake up." Sasuke called though out the house. The three genin a rose tiredly sticking there heads out of their doors and then quickly poked them back in. It wasn't long until all of them were dressed and making their way down the hall. Miaka was happily strolling along with glee in her smile. Toshi and Fumiko on the other hand were sleepily making their way to the door. After they reached their sensei, all three nearly fainted. Sasuke wore a uniform similar to that of Itachi's the only difference being that of the addition of arm warmers. He spiked his hair in the back like he had many years ago giving him a more youthful appearance. What was the most surprising was that he was wearing a Konoha headband. "You three looked shocked." Sasuke spoke as he raised an eyebrow. "Sensei you look hot." Miaka smiled with closed eyes that made both Toshi and Fumiko shiver. As team seven proceeded towards the towns market area, he took in his students' change of appearance. Instead of the obnoxious purple outfit Miaka so adored as tradition by her mother, she was attired in a dark brown short skirt that revealed fish netted leggings, she wore Hinata's old hoodie, and let her hair down half covering her face in a shy manner. Toshi on the other hand wore simple brown shorts and a green T-shirt with the Nara crest on the front; his hair tied in a ponytail as usual. Thought Fumiko by far caught his attention the most. He wore long white baggy pants with an unbuttoned white dress shirt, a simple light blue shirt beneath it, His hair was tied back in a low ponytail and a set of glasses sat on his nose, he also wore no mask. All four wore their sandals lazily as if unimpressed by their simplicity. Sasuke definitely noted that his students today did not look fourteen, no they could have passed for adults if not for their height. "Hey Sensei can we get some daikon for Sukiyaki?" Miaka asked filling her arms with the large radishes. "As long as you don't make the whole stew of them… sure." Sasuke spoke bored. Fumiko and Toshi mean while had gone off to refresh their team's weapons and mission supplies. "We should probably get double the usual amount of kunai knives large and small. Miaka tends to over use them." Fumiko spoke as he observed the sharpened weapons. " We need stars to… and some more wire. We need summoning scrolls to." Toshi yawned as he stretched. The boys began expertly picking out each blade and plopping them into baskets. "You sure you kids can afford this stuff?" The shopkeeper spoke with a worried tone. The boys were racking up a large bill. "Yes. So how much do we owe?" Fumiko pulled out his wallet as he adjusted his glasses. "It's a pretty heft sum kid. 95,000 Ryo. Why so many weapons buying them for an army or something?" The shopkeeper spoke curiously. "Our grocery bill is more than that." Fumiko smiled and paid the man. "We end up going through so many weapons quickly. Sometimes it takes twelve or thirteen knives for someone to start talking." The shopkeeper trembled slightly as he took the boy's money. Toshi and Fumiko loaded the baskets up onto their team's cart as they rejoined the other two.

"I need to make a stop at the book store and then the medicine shop." Fumiko spoke taking a list out of his pocket. "For what?" Sasuke asked curious. "The book store is personal…but we're low on ointment, and food pills." Fumiko began to walk away and they followed suit. "Oh Fumiko look at the hair pin!" Miaka squealed pointing at a beautiful crystal Sakura flower pin inside a store window case. "I rather like that one." Sasuke spoke looking towards a clear crystal and blue pin with a nymph and stars upon it. Fumiko smiled slightly before entering the store. The keeper then removed both pins from the case and handed a bag to Fumiko. Fumiko pulled red velvet box from the bag handing it to Miaka. "Your birthday is soon right Miss Miaka?" Miaka squealed hugging Fumiko tightly. Sasuke arched a brow. Stopping shortly at the bookstore Fumiko managed to anger both Sasuke and Miaka with his flirting. "The next installment of the Icha collection Mr. Hatake." The girl at the counter giggled. "Mr. Hatake is my Father. Do call me Fumiko Miss Ami." He smiled. When they left the shop Fumiko looked down at his list. "Man…I forgot I need to pick up my parents' kimono for the festival." Fumiko sighed. "I need to get a new kimono to Fumiko so we can go together." Miaka smiled hugging his arm cutely. Sasuke's eye twitched as she caressed Fumiko's chest. "So Sensei you have a date for the festival? I'm taking Saya. She's wearing this beautiful bright green silk kimono with an orange obi the pattern on the kimono has orange swirls. She's a real knock out in it." Toshi spoke smiling. Sasuke envisioned Lee momentarily and it made him slightly ill. "No I don't have a date for the festival." Sasuke replied trying to shake the image from his mind. "Well Fumiko is going with me!" Miaka yelled suddenly smirking. "I'm sorry Miss Miaka but I will be unable to enjoy the festival. I have work to do." Fumiko began to blush slightly. Before she could say another word the four had reached their destination.

Two hours had passed and Miaka had gone through eighteen different kimonos. Toshi had all ready purchased his, a brown silk yukata with different colored maple leaves the obi a light tan in color. "I've found it!" Miaka yelled twirling in a bright blue kimono with silver and pink sakura flowers on it, the obi was a darker blue. "Very pretty Miss Miaka." Fumiko spoke smiling. The keeper's had given Fumiko three bags and Sasuke three as well two of which to deliver to Naruto and Sakura. He'd forgotten as a Sennin that it was his duty to parade around the festival as well as go to every party the Lord of the lands held. He was curious however as to what Fumiko had to do. The four left the shop returning home to unload and then leaving once again to make deliveries. The first stopped at the Uzamaki residence a large manor itself briefly stopping for tea and then heading towards the Hokage home. Once there all four experienced hugs and an air deprived Fumiko. Finally they returned home all four plopping on their beds. Sasuke rose to open the bag holding his festival kimono. He observed the silk it was black with a fine pattern of silver wind. The overcoat was also black the Uchiha crest lining the bottom as well as a large symbol engraved into the back. It was an extraordinary piece of work and he rather liked it.

"Damn it! It's step cross twirl…man I'm never going to get this right." Fumiko sighed tiredly sitting on the dojo floor. He stood up stretching before turning the boom box back on. " Okay…Step over…slide and …crap!" Fumiko smacked faced first into the ground defeated. "I'm afraid to ask." Sasuke spoke leaning against the doorway half his face covered with his hair tiredly. It was one in the morning and his room was next door to the dojo. "It's nothing. I was trying to learn to dance…for the festival you know? Unfortunately I have two left feet." Fumiko sat up smiling in his pajamas. "This coming from the boy who can put his feet over his head? Stand up." Sasuke spoke as he walked into the dojo and held out his hand to him. Fumiko took it pulling himself up and was promptly pulled close to Sasuke. "You need a partner to dance." Sasuke put his hand on Fumiko's right hip the other still holding his other hand. "Put your right hand on my shoulder." Sasuke spoke as Fumiko followed raising up on his toes to reach. Sasuke then began to move him across the floor spinning with ease. "How did you…?" Fumiko spoke surprised. "I was popular with the female class so it was natural that I was always asked to dance." Sasuke gave him a slight smirk. Fumiko blushed slightly, "I get asked but I always decline. But this year I have to dance." Sasuke smiled slightly amused, "You should get to bed the festival starts early tomorrow."

"Fumiko time to…get up." Sasuke slid the door open to an empty room the bed all ready made. "Never mind…" Sasuke turned around he was rather polished today. His hair was down and neatly combed and he looked refined. He actually looked noble. "What did you do scare him off?" Miaka spoke her glaring at Sasuke. Even with her glare, Miaka looked very elegant. Her hair was in a bun the hairpin neatly tucked to hold it. Her kimono was straight and long and she was poised. "It appears that he left a long time ago. You look nice today Miss Yamanaka. Do enjoy the festival from the sidewalk." Sasuke started to walk away before Miaka realized his insult and chased after him.

"You look beautiful Miss Lee, Mr. Nara." Kakashi spoke smiling at the adorable couple Saya blushing. "Hey where's Fumiko?" Toshi asked looking around for his friend. "I'm afraid Fumiko will not exactly be here." Kakashi sweatdropped. A tall woman with long brown hair put in an elegant bun approached Kakashi. She was wearing a many-layered kimono with an array of colors. "I've been looking for you everywhere." Her voice was heavenly. A young girl with floor length white hair was behind her. She was angelic her eyes a light crystal like brown, lips of rosy pink, and skin fair. Her kimono was black with silver and light blue. A pattern of wolves and a moon enhanced by a silver obi with blue detailing. It was a princess style kimono long and ornate much like the older woman's. She had a beautiful crystal blue hairpin with stars and a fairy looking doll. She looked Toshi in the eyes smiling and Toshi felt his cheeks turn red. "I'll be right there. Don't worry. Why don't you two go watch the Geisha and I'll meet you there." Kakashi smiled and the woman sighed taking hold of the young girl's hand and pulling her along. " Who were those ladies they were…wow." Toshi spoke blinking. " Believe me you wouldn't believe me if I told you. " Kakashi sighed as he trudged along his Hokage robes scrapping along.

"Wow Sasuke you clean up nice." Sakura smiled in her bright neon pink kimono. Naruto's wasn't much better it was an orange so bright it made his normal attire seem dull. The night didn't help either, but Sasuke had to admit the moon was beautiful. " So where are the offspring?" Sasuke spoke smirking slightly as he took his seat by his two old friends. "Yuki is with Miaka and Shiori. Aki's probably off with Hikaru and Hikari." Sakura sighed bored. Kakashi finally took his seat a brunette woman seat beside him. "Who in the …oh my god it's Iruka!" Sakura yelled her eye twitching. The woman just smiled winking at Naruto. "Holy crap!" Naruto began to tremble. "The Lord of the lands doesn't know my wife is male so Lord Iruka must be a woman for the festival." Kakashi smiled. "He makes a pretty hot lady doesn't he?" All three students twitched. They all turned their attention to the stage where the lights lowered and a beautiful angel emerged her white hair sweeping like wings. "So who's the entertainment for the festival?" Naruto asked looking down at the crowd who took notice of the young girl's beauty. "You'll see." Kakashi smiled. The girl twirled as the music began to play ripping off the lower part of her kimono revealing long smooth legs and lovely black heels that matched her black kimono. "What can I do for you? I can't hear you." Her voice was that of a goddess. "Far beneath the hazy borders of my heart I can see a place it's something like this, every now and then I don't know what to do. Still I know that I can never go back. All those things I've seen in those hazy dreams can't compare to what I see tonight. Everything's so different that it brings me to my knees. Though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me…" Her dancing was flawless. The crowd was wildly cheering as she moved her smile lifting their hearts. Even Sasuke had to smile himself at her grace. "I won't give into it now I know forward is the only way my heart can go. I hear your voice calling out to me you'll never be alone." The girl looked Sasuke straight in the eyes winking. She then walked forward towards the area where the Hokage sat and walked right up to Naruto. "And if I find the world of Real emotion has surrounded me and I can't go on you are there the moment that I close my eyes you comfort me. We are connected for all of time I'll never be…" She sat momentarily on Naruto's lap shocking the hell out of him before taking a final seat on Sasuke. "And though, I know, the world of Real Emotion has surrounded me I won't give into it. Now I know, that forward is the only way my heart can go. I hear your voice calling out to me you'll never be alone." The girl smiled standing back up and walking back to center stage where she finished her song a great explosion of fireworks bursting into the air. 'What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can hear you…I can hear you!" The crowd went chaotic with screams of appreciation. "Thank you Konohagakure!" She yelled panting and smiling blowing a kiss to everyone before going back stage.

"Lord Yamamoto how nice of you to invite my family to your party." Kakashi smiled Iruka hanging onto him like arm candy a look of annoyance on his face. Fumiko on the other hand was poised and bowed to the Lord of the lands. "Your daughter's voice is amazing! My son was greatly impressed. Miss Fumiko you are a delightful beauty." Yamamoto spoke kissing her hand gently. Fumiko blushed covering his face with his kimono sleeve. 'You don't know the half of it buddy. Dad I'm so going to kill you after this is over.' Fumiko thought glaring at Kakashi. Kakashi had told Fumiko only three nights ago that he had told Lord Yamamoto that he had a lovely daughter to impress his son. Now Fumiko was currently using the harem jutsu to pose as said daughter. "Princess Fumiko this is my son Prince Amae." Lord Yamamoto pushed form behind him a young man roughly seventeen or so with short spiked red hair and emerald eyes he was dressed in a yukata kimono with red and white coloring. His arms were folded as if he was annoyed and his face gave the same expression. 'He looks like big brother only without the whiskers.' Fumiko though his eye twitching slightly. Amae turned his head and his jaw dropped slightly and he blushed before he held out his hand. "Would you care to dance…princess Fumiko." Amae spoke rubbing the back of his head. "I would love to your highness." Fumiko smiled taking hold of his hand and letting the boy lead him. "I hear wedding bells." Lord Yamamoto smiled happily through his old features. "Then you are deaf old man…" Iruka smiled speaking softly. Kakashi elbowed him straightening up. "My wife says they make a beautiful couple." Lord Yamamoto put an arm around Kakashi smiling. "Enjoy the festivities then my future family!"

"For fourteen you're pretty sexy." Amae spoke twirling Fumiko around swiftly. "I'm flattered. Such a comment for you my lord is an honor." Fumiko smiled lying through his teeth. Everyone in Konoha knew Amae was the brat of the lands. The boy was never denied a thing and was spoiled rotten. "If you are so flattered how about you and I get to know each other better." Amae pushed their bodies close together whispering in Fumiko's ear. He was definitely going to kill his father. "I'm afraid I must decline my young lord. I am a shinobi and I cannot lead you on for fear I perish and leave you heartbroken." Fumiko had a way with words. "I see. Well you won't be one much longer my father is going to announce our engagement tonight. I am positive your father will not decline." Amae smirked leaning in to kiss Fumiko. Fumiko closed his eyes tightly letting Amae peck his lips before pulling away. "I'm sorry Lord Amae but I…" Fumiko was interrupted when Sasuke stepped between them. "I believe you owe me a dance Lady Fumiko." Sasuke smiled leading Fumiko far enough away so they could talk. "I owe you one." Fumiko spoke looking at Sasuke with relief. "You look pretty." Sasuke was teasing him now. "Shut up. It's not funny." Fumiko glared a bit angrily.

Sasuke led Fumiko to the courtyard of the palace where the red lilies were in full bloom. " I see now. You think I'm pretty. You think I'm gorgeous…"Fumiko started to tease him when Sasuke claimed his lips. Fumiko closed his eyes. He was both shocked and happy. He felt strange and yet relaxed. "This is weird…" Fumiko spoke turning away from Sasuke. "That's why I want to wait until you're at least eighteen. What you're feeling now may not be what you still feel in the future. For now I will still be here when you need me." Sasuke put a hand on Fumiko's shoulder. Fumiko smiled up at Sasuke. He felt warmth in his heart that made him glow. "Excuse me sir but she is off limits." Amae spoke glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke stood up straight before smirking at Amae. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke smiled. Amae's face instead of turning into fear like Sasuke had hoped turned to rage. "Unhand my fiancée you devil!" Fumiko ran to Amae holding his hands. "Do not be angry my lord. Sasuke is my best friend I love him so very much. " Fumiko's voice was calming.

"I see then you are my shrew dear Fumiko." Amae smiled dragging Fumiko inside Sasuke following. "Unhand me!" Fumiko yelled ripping away. " Come. Sit on me." Amae smiled pulling Fumiko onto his lap in front of everyone. Fumiko pulled away disgusted. "Come you wasp! My beautiful butterfly." Amae smiled standing and grabbing Fumiko's hand. " If I am a wasp, then beware my sting!" Fumiko then slapped Amae in front of the whole crowd. "Then be my nurse and my wasp." Amae pulled Fumiko close. " I warn you my lord that if I sting twice you will never find where my venom will lie. Unhand me." Fumiko spoke glaring at Amae. " Who knows where such a lovely wasp holds her stinger? In her tail?" Amae slapped Fumiko's butt and Iruka nearly lost it. Fumiko turned around again slapping Amae across the face. Amae pulled Fumiko close whispering in his ear, "I swear I'll paddle you if you strike again!" Fumiko glared again furious. "If you strike me, you're no lord." Fumiko whispered back deadly. "Stop this foolishness my lovely princess." Amae caressed Fumiko's cheek gently. "Ah see the love birds are fine rest easy Lady Iruka." Lord Yamamoto smiled holding both Fumiko and Amae's hands together. "Yes father. Princess Fumiko has told me she now dreams of being my lady." Fumiko's eye began to twitch. "That's it!" Fumiko punched Amae straight in the face. Iruka smirked while Kakashi went pale. Amae stood a smile plastered on his face. 'I want her even more now. No matter what I do, she refuses to be mine. She is perfect.' He then grabbed Fumiko wrapping an arm around her waist. "Resistance is futile my lady. But I warned you." Amae then sat down and pulled Fumiko over his knee spanking her. Iruka started laughing and Kakashi nearly fainter. "Amae!" Lord Yamamoto cried out helping Fumiko to stand. "Father I will have no other woman to be my wife than princess Fumiko. She is the lioness I must tame." Amae smiled devilishly. "What do you say Lord Hokage?" Yamamoto spoke turning around. "I'm afraid he's fainted my Lord. " Iruka smiled fanning Kakashi on the floor.

"Fumiko calm down!" Kakashi spoke as Iruka held back a flailing Fumiko ready to kill his father. "You bastard! He kissed me and then spanked me! And now he wants me to marry him!" Fumiko was yelling at the top of his lungs. "If it makes you feel better I told him you all ready have another suitor." Kakashi smiled. "Who?" Iruka yelled angrily glaring at Kakashi. "That would be me." Sasuke stepped forward smiling. Fumiko fainted in Iruka's arms. "You really did it this time. You realize that you should probably tell Lord Yamamoto the truth." Sasuke spoke fanning Fumiko on the floor next to Iruka. "That's what I told him from the start." Iruka spoke glaring at Kakashi. "Tell me what?" Lord Yamamoto spoke as he entered the room Amae with him. "You see Lord Yamamoto…The truth is that I don't have a female wife." Iruka dispelled the jutsu smiling. "I see." Lord Yamamoto's eye twitched. "I'm not a girl!" Fumiko yelled jumping up angrily. He dispelled his own jutsu not changing much in the least. Amae approached Fumiko looking him straight in the eye, "See so now you don't want me right?" Fumiko smiled happily. Amae smirked taking Fumiko's hands in his. "Now I want you all the more. I was never much into girls…this makes the deal all the sweeter." Fumiko began to twitch. " My son you must marry a woman you need an heir to the throne!" Lord Yamamoto spoke pleading. "Fine then from this day forward I will not rest until I find a way for Fumiko to produce me an heir. I will take no other for my bride." Amae spoke pulling Fumiko into his arms like a damsel. Fumiko's eye began to twitch repeatedly.

"So then you were…and I thought you were…oh god…" Toshi spoke hiding his face. Miaka's face grew red with anger. "Great another person I have to compete with!" She yelled angrily. Amae just gave a small smile. "Go home!" Fumiko yelled pointing at Amae anger in his eyes. "I must protect the well being of my future bride. You forget princess that I to am a shinobi. I am a Jounin and my father has convinced your father to allow me to join this team. Not that he had a choice." Amae smiled sitting a chair smugly. "…He's telling the truth." Sasuke spoke crunching the scroll in his hand. "I'll kill you, you smug little…Ah!" Fumiko fell to his knees holding his hip tightly panting. Sasuke kneeled beside him rubbing his back soothingly. "Breathe Fumiko. Miaka get some cold water." Sasuke spoke urgently. "What's wrong with him?" Amae spoke standing up. "Your precious princess is cursed by Orochimaru." Sasuke spoke glaring at Amae. Miaka brought Fumiko some cold water putting it to Fumiko's lips. Fumiko slapped the cup away his sharinggan activating as he gripped at the floor. "I see then I will break my princess of the evil witch and then take him for my bride." Amae kneeled in front of Fumiko. "I wouldn't…"Sasuke spoke warning him. Amae caressed Fumiko's cheek softly, "Do not fear princess I will rescue you." Fumiko growled slightly before punching Amae across the room, Sasuke and Miaka then held him back. "Don't worry Lord Amae it's not you. Well maybe it is you. He's just very cranky when he has these attacks." Miaka smiled laughing. Fumiko began to calm down falling forward and sobbing uncontrollably. "Well at least the attack was shorter this time." Toshi spoke relieved as he pressed a cool cloth to Fumiko's head. Fumiko thanked him silently sniffling. Amae rubbed his jaw as he stood up. "Wow you hit hard. At least my fiancée is strong though I warn you that I will not be the one to lie on my back." Amae smiled proudly. Fumiko looked up at Amae his eyes boring into his soul like a drill. "If you say one more thing I'm going to strangle you." Amae laughed, "Another side effect?" This time Miaka and Sasuke both smirked speaking in unison, "Nope."

The long awaited Chapter nine is finished! Chapter ten will be even better! Now that Amae is in the picture can Sasuke continue to stay away from Fumiko or will he need to act? Will Miaka be able to handle another rival? What happens when the Full moon has finally come for the end of the Festival? Only the next chapter will tell.

Remember to keep reviewing I like reviews the Muses like reviews! If the Muses are happy then the chapters come out faster!


	11. Chapter 11

The Nymph of Konoha

The Nymph of Konoha

A Naruto Fanficiton.

I do not own Naruto in any way (Wish I did KakaxIruka forever!).

Rated for Yaoi in later chapters…If you don't like it then don't read it and yes there is mpreg.

Simple explanations:

' Thinking'

"Speaking"

F_lashback_

Action

Enjoy.

Chapter Ten: Wolves Never Play in the Full Moon

Sasuke stretched in the warmth of the shower as the water struck against his aching muscles. He was sure he was getting old now. Between training, chores, missions, and beating Amae and Miaka off of Fumiko with a stick he was sure he was getting gray hairs. He switched off the shower leaning against the tile quietly enjoying the peacefulness silence brought to him. Then the shower switched back on and he opened an eye, and that eye caught a glimpse of fair, silky, smooth, and gorgeous skin. Long white hair clung to the skin as the water pelted down upon it and its owner sighed relieved. Sasuke folded his arms still leaning against the wall as the body before him smoothed its hands through the snow like hair. Sasuke then cleared his throat as Fumiko turned around covering his eyes abruptly. "Sensei! What are you doing in here?!" Fumiko cried out his face beet red in embarrassment. "If I remember correctly I was in here first…I thought I specifically said after dinner I would be taking a shower to get away from you brats." Sasuke leaned up off the wall towering over Fumiko as he moved Fumiko's hand away looking the boy in the eyes as Fumiko's face changed slightly becoming a bit frightened. "S-sensei I um your…your um…its…"Fumiko couldn't form words as Sasuke realized he was sporting a heavy erection. Sasuke let go of Fumiko's hand this time blushing himself. 'I just touched him what the hell?' Sasuke screamed mentally. That's when he felt a silky hand brush against his tip and Sasuke looked down. Fumiko was stroking him. Playing with his tip with curiosity and that's when Sasuke nearly lost it, he felt a hot tongue swirl over his head and he slid back against the wall bracing himself. "Fumik-ko s-stop…" Sasuke moaned closing his eyes as two lips enclosed around the swollen head sucking steadily. Fumiko felt his body grow hotter he wasn't sure why but all he knew was the more he sucked on Sasuke the warmer he felt. He had seen it done many times both in his books, and by his parents. The more his father would bob his head on his mother's length the more his mother would moan and writhe in pleasure. Hs mother had explained it to him once in the classic way parents did. That when two people felt so intimate with each other that simple kisses weren't enough they would express their love other ways. Even though Sasuke had only kissed him once he wanted more. He wanted to see Sasuke like he had seen the men in his novels moaning, arching their backs in pleasure. Sasuke was his sensei he knew that, but he wanted more. Sasuke was the only person who had shown him any kind of human relationship. Sure Miaka molested him time to time even showing up in his bed completely nude. Fumiko didn't want her. Miaka would always be a friend to him and nothing more. Then there was Amae but he wasn't worth even a thought. No he wanted Sasuke. He wanted him more than any other person in the world. Fumiko began to bob his head more as Sasuke tried to push him off. "Fumiko! Fumiko stop!" Sasuke shoved Fumiko off him roughly s he panted his erection weeping from the attention. Fumiko sat looking at Sasuke a little of the pre-cum coating his soft lips. Sasuke felt himself get even hotter than before. A part of him wanted Fumiko to continue but this was his student for god's sake! Fumiko was also a dear friend, a companion, someone he was close to. He couldn't do this, most of all Fumiko was fourteen and last time he checked he wasn't a pedophile. "Please Sensei I want to. At least let me finish…" Fumiko spoke getting up on his knees holding onto Sasuke's hips gingerly. "Fumiko we can't. You shouldn't have even…Fumiko I'm your teacher. This isn't right." Sasuke pulled the boy up gently. " But I…Please Sasuke I want to! I want to make you feel good!" Fumiko spoke looking into Sasuke's eyes softly. Sasuke blushed deeper as he set his hands on Fumiko's shoulders. "If you didn't feel the same you shouldn't have kissed me that night! I don't want to wait! I'm not stupid I know what I want!" Fumiko jumped up wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck as he kissed him deeply. Sasuke pulled Fumiko close to his body as skin met skin and both gasped. "Fumiko…I know what you want to do but I'm not ready…I can't do that to you. Not right now okay? You're still very young." Sasuke caressed Fumiko's cheek. "I…understand. But does that mean we can't be together?" Fumiko asked looking at Sasuke with a look of sadness. "If you can't be convinced otherwise I suppose there is no harm in there being an, us." Sasuke sighed smiling slightly, "But this doesn't change during training all right? I'm still your teacher Fumiko." Fumiko smiled excitedly for the first time in the longest time as he hugged Sasuke. "Now get out of here I have something I have to finish thanks to you…" Sasuke sighed kicking Fumiko in the butt as the boy toppled out of the shower happily.

"Cheating whore!" Amae pushed Miaka who stuck out her tongue. He had caught the girl in Fumiko's hotel room completely naked. "You're just jealous because I turned him on and you didn't." Miaka smiled. Fumiko closed the bathroom door as he secured the towel around his waist and both Amae and Miaka smiled simultaneously. Amae tackled Fumiko into the ground as Miaka tried to yank Fumiko's towel off. Fumiko flailed wildly as he tried to kick them both off. "Stop it! Miaka, Amae stop it!" He yelled frightened as Amae grabbed his man hood caressing it softly. That's when Fumiko freaked out he began to whimper and curl up sobbing. "Stop please Stop! Please!" Fumiko sobbed harder remembering Orochimaru's filthy hands on him the first night they had met. "What the hell do you two think you're doing!" Sasuke yelled angrily as he saw Fumiko on the floor whimpering and crying. "We just…" Miaka spoke backing away. She'd never seen Sasuke so scary. Amae sat up pulling Fumiko up who was trembling violently his knees knocked together as he still tried to curl up. "None of your business Uchiha!" Amae stood pulling Fumiko with him who tried to pull away violently clawing at the hand. "Please let me go!" Fumiko sobbed again he could see Orochimaru's devilish smile as he became even more violent. Sasuke ripped Amae's hands off Fumiko as he held Fumiko close sitting on the ground as Fumiko hid in his chest. "I want you out of here! When we get back to Konoha you are gone! Do you understand me? " Sasuke picked Fumiko up holding him as he took him back to his room slamming the door.

"They haven't left that room in hours." Toshi spoke as he sat at the dinner table in the living room of the large suite. Amae and Miaka sat playing with their food their heads low on their shoulders. "Look we still have a mission to do…We'll leave Sasuke Sensei to take care of Fumiko while we go deliver the scrolls to the Lord of this land okay?" Toshi rose as he stretched. The two nodded in agreement as the group departed the hotel heading for the palace in the village hidden in Mist.

Sasuke held Fumiko close as the boy finally started calming down from his panic attack. Sasuke rubbed Fumiko's back soothingly as Fumiko rested his head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry sensei…it's just I saw his face again. " Fumiko looked up at Sasuke worried. "It's okay. At least you haven't had an attack in a while now." Sasuke rubbed the seal on Fumiko's hip softly and Fumiko blushed. He knew Sasuke was only trying to calm him down but now he was getting a bit heated. Fumiko closed his eyes as he moaned slightly and Sasuke stopped. 'His moan…its…'Sasuke looked down as he thought and he was right once again Fumiko succeeded in turning him on. Sasuke sat up running a hand through his hair. "Sorry sensei. I didn't…it's just that you were rubbing my hip and it felt…good." Fumiko blushed. "It's not your fault Fumiko. Don't worry about it." Sasuke looked back at Fumiko smiling. "Hey sensei…um does it hurt?" Fumiko sat up curious. "Does what hurt?" Sasuke asked puzzled until it dawned on him. "The first time yes…doesn't matter who does it but it will hurt. After a while it will feel good. But the first time hurts." Sasuke spoke remembering back to the first time Orochimaru had taken him. They were training in the forest and he felt stronger than anything else. For the first time he had felt invincible. He'd taken his shirt off to cool down and Orochimaru had pushed him up against a tree. Before he knew it blood was running down his thighs as he was taken mercilessly. He couldn't walk for a week afterwards. Every time afterwards no matter how much he denied it he loved it. He felt a high he'd never experienced and it drove him over the edge every time. For a brief moment he imagined Fumiko writhing under him moaning his name at his every thrust. He imagined how tight Fumiko would be and he blushed. "Hey sensei your nose is bleeding." Fumiko spoke looking at Sasuke who grabbed his night shirt wiping the blood away. " You were thinking something perverted just now." Fumiko teased as he stood up pulling on some boxers. "How about we go for walk? We'll get some Mochi and we can take a look at Naruto bridge." Sasuke stood smirking as he pulled on his old uniform from the village. Black pants and the Uchiha crest shirt adding his vest to the mix. Fumiko nodded smiling as he shrugged on his own pants and a long sleeved black shirt. He actually looked like a normal kid. "Our first date."Fumiko smirked at Sasuke who sighed as they left the hotel.

"So they named this bridge after my big brother? I didn't know he was so well known. No wonder dad wants to make him the Seventh. " Fumiko leaned on the railing of the bridge looking out over the ocean. "Naruto is one of a kind. Truth was he saved my life even though I was a total ass to him. Come to think of it I've always been that way. A part of me was jealous for him. Even though he never admitted it when we were younger Naruto had a family when I didn't. Stupid idiot took my first kiss to." Sasuke leaned next to Fumiko. "Ewww you and big brother kissed? I don't want sloppy seconds." Fumiko smirked as Sasuke ruffled his hair. "It's nice out. I'd forgotten how much I loved the night. It's even a full moon. " Fumiko looked at Sasuke who leaned in claiming his lips. Fumiko kissed him back softly as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Then they both heard an eerie laugh. "Move don all ready Sasuke-kun? I see you inherited my taste for the younger crowd. Tell me how does he feel I'm dying to know before I give him a whirl myself." Orochimaru licked his lips smirking as a familiar face accompanied him. Sasuke growled pushing Fumiko behind him. "Kabuto…" Kabuto smirked as he bowed Orochimaru impatiently growling now. "Enough with old meetings…Come now child it's time to go." Orochimaru spoke looking straight at Fumiko who held tight to Sasuke. "He's not going anywhere. Not without me." Sasuke held Fumiko close who hid in his chest not wanting to look at Orochimaru. "That can be arranged." Orochimaru smiled as a group of shinobi surrounded the two. "Don't worry Fumiko I won't let him hurt you." Sasuke picked Fumiko up holding him. "If you come along quietly I promise to be gentle with the boy. Be violent and your team will suffer." Orochimaru laughed as the shinobi dragged out Amae, Toshi, and Miaka tied up, gagged, and severely beaten. Fumiko looked over moving towards them as Sasuke held him back. "Fumiko don't." Sasuke warned as he pointed at the Kunai rigged to slay their friends if they dared to move. Orochimaru began to walk away as Kabuto followed and the shinobi surrounding Sasuke and Fumiko pushed them forward. Once the group was gone Miaka, Amae, and Toshi stood de-transforming back into sound shinobi.

Woot sorry for the long pause in adding to the chapters this year has been quite hectic and I needed a break. Be sure to review and comment. Look out for the next chapter, Chapter 11: All is Fair in Love and War. Can Sasuke protect Fumiko from Orochimaru or will Fumiko lose Sasuke forever?


	12. Chapter 12

The Nymph of Konoha

The Nymph of Konoha

A Naruto Fanficiton.

I do not own Naruto in any way (Wish I did KakaxIruka forever!).

Rated for Yaoi in later chapters…If you don't like it then don't read it and yes there is mpreg.

Simple explanations:

' Thinking'

"Speaking"

F_lashback_

Action

Enjoy.

Chapter Eleven: All is Fair in Love and War

Fumiko fell onto the wooden floor exhausted. He curled up panting as he coughed out of breath. "Enough Orochimaru he can't even breathe!" Sasuke yelled as he slid down to Fumiko helping him sit up to regain some hope of oxygen. Fumiko had been training down to the bone every day for a month now. Orochimaru wasn't letting up in the lightest. Neither was Sasuke. Every time Orochimaru would try to get close to Fumiko Sasuke would end up crashing in.

Sasuke helped Fumiko back to their room as Fumiko laid on the futon coughing. "I told you to step left." Sasuke spoke as he rubbed Fumiko's back helping him to regain his steady breathing. "I'm sorry…I just I got scared. He looked at me again…that way he does and I panicked. " Fumiko sat up pulling his legs to his chest. Sasuke was on constant alert since they arrived. He never left Fumiko's side. He would be damned if he let Orochimaru hurt Fumiko. Kabuto knocked on the door carrying a tray of rice, miso soup, and tea as he set it down next to Fumiko. "Lord Orochimaru wants to see you in his chambers Sasuke." Kabuto smirked as he bowed leaving. Fumiko grabbed Sasuke's arm, "Don't go please. He'll hurt you again. Why don't you just let him have me that way he won't…" Sasuke cut him off. "No Fumiko. It's out of the question. Once he has you he won't stop. I'm used to it. To me it's just sex. He can use me all he wants. I won't let him take your innocence. That's something for you to give Fumiko. Now stay here and eat up. I'll be back." Sasuke leaned down giving Fumiko a quick kiss before he left closing the door behind him.

Orochimaru smirked as he dug his nails into Sasuke's back finishing with a smirk. "You know Sasuke-kun the longer you keep him from me the more I want him. Or has he all ready been taken by someone else?" Orochimaru slid on his kimono as he spoke. Sasuke stood zipping up his pants. "I guess you'll never now will you?" Sasuke spoke sliding on his shirt. Orochimaru growled shoving Sasuke into the wall. "You may be all grown up Sasuke-kun but I still rule you. I know your every weakness." Orochimaru let a hand caresses down Sasuke's back eliciting a moan from him. Sasuke growled backing away as he slammed the door exiting the quarters.

Fumiko turned the page of his book as he ate some of the rice. "Studying I see. Why do you bother you're much further ahead than the rest of the class?" Kabuto spoke as he sat behind Fumiko. "Because there's nothing better for me to do. I train, I study, I sleep, and I eat. That is my life here." Fumiko ate a big gulp of rice as he closed his book. That's when he felt his head start to spin. "Just sleep? I'm sure you and Sasuke do more." Kabuto smiled as he caressed Fumiko's shoulder slipping a hand down his chest and under his shirt. Fumiko felt his body lean into Kabuto's embrace, "What…d-did you d-do to me?" Fumiko spoke tiredly. "It's a simple sleeping drug. It makes its victim weak and tired but all their senses heightened. " Kabuto caressed a pink nub giving it a soft pinch as Fumiko arched his back moaning. "S-stop." Fumiko tried to push Kabuto's hand away. Kabuto then pushed Fumiko against the mattress. "Don't worry Fumiko I promise Sasuke will never know." Kabuto kissed down Fumiko's neck as he yanked Fumiko's pants off quickly. Fumiko tried to move but his body gave out. Kabuto spread Fumiko's legs open as he licked two fingers coating them thickly. He pressed a digit against Fumiko's tender entrance and pressed inward until the Finger was fully immersed in the tight cavern. Fumiko whimpered in pain at the digit. He didn't like it and he tried to move away. "If you don' relax it's just going to hurt more." Kabuto smirked as he added a second finger moving both in and out slowly. Fumiko kept trying to pull away. It hurt so much he was terrified. 'If his fingers hurt this bad…' He thought as he continued to whimper. He felt Kabuto withdraw the two digits and he relaxed slightly. "You're so tight I don't think I can wait any longer." Kabuto smirked as he moved pressing the head of his length against Fumiko's entrance. Fumiko began to cry slightly. He felt helpless his body was numb and now his first time was going to be taken by this freak. He felt as Kabuto began to press in and he screamed in pain then it stopped. "I'll kill you!" Sasuke yelled at Kabuto who laughed. "But he's the one who begged for it. Angry that your little toy wants me over you?" Kabuto shrugged as he left the room closing the door behind him.

Sasuke helped Fumiko sit up who sobbed into his chest. "Are you okay? What did he do?" Sasuke looked Fumiko over. "It hurts…it hurts." Fumiko whimpered as Sasuke caressed Fumiko's entrance softly. "Did he?" Sasuke spoke worried. "N-no. H-he was going to. Please don't leave!" Fumiko held onto Sasuke for dear life as Sasuke held him cradling him. He noticed Fumiko's embrace was weak. "Fumiko what did he do to you?" Sasuke was serious. "He put something in the food. I didn't k-know. My body is on fire and I feel weak. It hurts so much." Fumiko spoke tiredly, "He used his fingers didn't he? At least the bastard had the decency to prep first." Sasuke spoke as he noticed how hot Fumiko's skin was. "Damn that bastard." He laid Fumiko back as Fumiko writhed slightly his erection weeping against his will begging for contact. "Make it stop please!" Fumiko begged as he continued to writhe from the fever consuming his body. "Fumiko I can't." Sasuke pressed Fumiko's hips down and Fumiko moaned. He caressed a hand down Fumiko's thigh slowly and Fumiko whimpered caressing his hand begging for Sasuke to touch him. "Forgive me Fumiko." Sasuke spoke as he leaned down kissing at Fumiko's navel down to the boy's length as he began to suck on the tip. Fumiko Arched his back off the futon moaning. Sasuke slowly began to bob his head as he held Fumiko's hips down. He knew full well the poison Kabuto had given Fumiko. His fever would not leave until Fumiko was relieved. Fumiko would suffer until he was reduced to begging for someone to take him. Sasuke slipped a finger against Fumiko's entrance as he pressed in and Fumiko blushed gripping the sheets tightly. He thrust the finger in and out of Fumiko feeling him grip down on the digit tightly. "S-Sasuke I-I'm…" Fumiko whimpered. Sasuke forgot it was Fumiko's first time. All of this would be overwhelming for the boy. Sasuke released Fumiko's length as he kissed Fumiko deeply. He continued to stroke Fumiko's length as his finger thrust deeply into him. Fumiko held onto Sasuke tightly as he came for him panting sweetly. Fumiko felt the fire leave his body. Sasuke let his finger slide from Fumiko slowly as to not hurt him. "I'm sorry Sensei…I know you didn't want to." Fumiko looked away shamefully. "It's okay Fumiko. You know you have a very sexy coatis expression. " Sasuke smiled caressing Fumiko's cheek. The truth was Fumiko's face had been arousing. The boy bit his bottom lip softly as his toes curled and his eyes fluttered close a blush heavy on his face. "Sensei…um…"Fumiko blushed looking at Sasuke's pants. Sasuke pulled a pillow over his pants promptly. "It's okay I'll be fine. Fumiko just go clean up." Sasuke spoke shooing Fumiko. "No it's not fair to you Sensei." Fumiko pulled the pillow away sitting on Sasuke's lap. He started to slowly kiss Sasuke who tried to push Fumiko away. "Fumiko no. I might not be able to stop myself." Sasuke spoke trying to hold back the moan Fumiko was causing as the boy rubbed against his erection. "Then do it Sasuke." Fumiko spoke leaning into Sasuke's ear he whispered, "Take me." Sasuke moaned pressing his erection against Fumiko who whimpered slightly. He could feel how big Sasuke was and Sasuke wasn't even naked. He was scared. Sasuke slipped Fumiko's shirt off as he kissed down Fumiko's neck slowly. Sasuke slid his pants off and Fumiko saw it. He backed up moving away from Sasuke quickly. Sasuke opened his eyes looking at a frightened Fumiko. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked putting a hand on Fumiko's shoulder. "Y-You're huge! How can that even fit?" Fumiko spoke panicked. "I told you. You aren't ready for this Fumiko. It's okay." Sasuke stood up and Fumiko felt guilty. "No w-wait! Please Sasuke I want you to do it! What if Kabuto tries again? I don't want him to have my first!" Sasuke pushed Fumiko onto his back as he rubbed his head against Fumiko's entrance and Fumiko shut his eyes tightly tensing up. "Fumiko you're not ready. Don't rush it. I won't let Kabuto or anyone else have the opportunity again. Right now you're scared. Don't waste your first time." Sasuke walked to the bathroom as he flipped the shower on.

Fumiko shivered as Orochimaru caressed his hips turning them so his stance was stronger. "I heard about what Kabuto did. He was severely punished. Only I can have your innocence. Speaking of which Kabuto informed how tight you are. You need to loosen up some, wouldn't want you to be too tight." Orochimaru slid a pouch into Fumiko's hands. Fumiko opened it as a long thick looking rubber rod fell out. "Think of it as training." Orochimaru smiled. "I don't even…take it back!" Fumiko threw the dildo back at Orochimaru disgusted. "Afraid to use it?" Orochimaru smirked as he rubbed the rubber organ against Fumiko's crotch as it vibrated. Fumiko moaned sliding back. "Some practice with this and you'll be ready for the real thing." Orochimaru threw it back at Fumiko as he left the dojo.

The rubber dildo laid on the futon in front of Fumiko as he sat starring at it. It was big but not huge. He held it in his hands and presumed it to be about two inches thick. "I could try it…" Fumiko spoke looking around as he got up locking the door. He slid his pants and boxers off as he sat back down observing the large dildo again. He picked it up slowly licking it as he coated the thick dildo's tip. He slid to the edge of the futon as he pressed the tip to his tight entrance. He closed his eyes tightly holding his breath as he started to force the thick dildo in. He whimpered panting as he gripped the futon tightly. It hurt so bad and he barely had the tip in. Suddenly the door began to shake. "Fumiko! Fumiko are you all right?" Sasuke spoke trying to open the door. Fumiko quickly slid back on the futon the dildo pressing in further as Fumiko cried out in pain. The tip was fully in now and he felt something start to tear inside him. Sasuke forced open the door as Fumiko pulled his covers on. "The door must have locked again." Fumiko spoke trying to hold back the pain. "I heard you scream." Sasuke sat on Fumiko's futon and that's when he saw it. Sasuke pulled back the covers as Fumiko whimpered the dildo's tip snuggly inside the boy. "Fumiko what are you doing you're going to hurt yourself." Sasuke grabbed the dildo and Fumiko grabbed his hand. "No don't. I'm…I'm trying to train." Sasuke shook his head, "Fumiko this isn't the way. This thing is way too big for a beginner. Even if you got the rest of this inside you, you'd tear your insides." Sasuke caressed Fumiko's cheek. Fumiko smacked his hand away and slid backwards forgetting about the large monster currently inside him as more of the massive dildo forced itself into him. Fumiko screamed as he latched onto Sasuke in pain. "it's hurts take it out take it out!" Fumiko screamed in pain. Sasuke held Fumiko close, "Just relax okay and I'm going to pull." Sasuke kissed Fumiko as he slowly pulled the massive dildo out. Lucky for Fumiko it'd only gone in three inches. Once the dildo was completely out Sasuke saw the blood on the tip. "Fumiko you all ready hurt yourself." Sasuke stood fetching a first aid kit. "Lay on your stomach." Sasuke spoke as Fumiko slowly laid down. "I'll have to apply some ointment so you don't tear your insides more than they are." Fumiko gripped the sheets closing his eyes tightly. Sasuke slipped a coated digit into Fumiko. For having such a large dildo inside him he was still extremely tight. Sasuke swirled his finger coating Fumiko's walls slowly. He felt Fumiko relax slightly and a moan arise from him. Sasuke withdrew his finger looking at Fumiko. "I'm sorry Sensei…but it felt really good just now." Fumiko blushed. "That's because it wasn't too large. Start small." Sasuke spoke concerned. Fumiko slid a thin finger into his entrance, "L-like t-this?" Fumiko moaned gripping the sheets. "It helps if up angle your hips…"Sasuke watched as Fumiko got on his knees leaning forward as he pressed the digit in further this time slowly moving the digit back and forth. He felt his growing erection begin to weep. Fumiko moaned again as he thrust the finger in faster. Sasuke slowly withdrew Fumiko's finger replacing it with his own. He began to move the digit rolling it in and out as Fumiko gripped the sheets now with both hands. He pressed back on Sasuke's finger eagerly. Sasuke pressed the finger deeper rubbing upwards as Fumiko's knees began to shake. Sasuke smirked as he pressed upwards harder rubbing faster. Fumiko panted even harder as he bit his bottom lip. "S-Sasuke I'm….I'm…." Fumiko let out a moan as he came hard on the sheets Sasuke sliding his finger out. When he looked back Fumiko was asleep curled up tiredly. Sasuke rubbed his back as he picked up the dildo looking at it. He knew the foul thing well it was the same one Orochimaru had given him.

Well that's the end of Chapter 11! I'm on a chapter spree right now. So keep a look out for Chapter 12. Sasuke is finding it harder to keep away from Fumiko. What happens when his beloved Nymph is called to Orochimaru's quarters? Can Sasuke let him go or will he be forced to take matters into his own hands? Remember to Review and comment!


	13. Chapter 13

The Nymph of Konoha

The Nymph of Konoha

A Naruto Fanficiton.

I do not own Naruto in any way (Wish I did KakaxIruka forever!).

Rated for Yaoi in later chapters…If you don't like it then don't read it and yes there is mpreg.

Simple explanations:

' Thinking'

"Speaking"

F_lashback_

Action

Enjoy.

Chapter 12: Changing Tides

"You wanted to see me…my lord…"Fumiko spoke as his eyes kept to the floor in the snake man's presence. "Yes, I wanted to discuss your future…come sit with me." Orochimaru smiled as he watched the teen hesitate before taking a seat next to him. He looked over the silvery hair pulled back into a long braid. His eyes roaming steadily over the pale skin glowing from lack of sunlight. Finally he reached his prize. The body he had worked to sculpt to perfection, a lean strong frame of a shinobi. Delicate hips showing off a lean abdomen begging to be touched. The thought thrilled him, because Fumiko was his.

The youth could feel Orochimaru's eyes roam over his body and it was as if all at once ice filled his veins. He had avoided the man as much as possible making himself busy with miniscule tasks around the compound, but it was unavoidable. Hands, he could feel two cold hands pull him closer and he shivered trying to pull away. "Now…now…Fumiko…you know Sasuke-kun can't protect you forever. I chose you…you are mine." His voice hissed in his ear and Fumiko felt sick as he remembered that he had come here…willingly.

Three weeks ago it had happened. By mistake Fumiko had entered the wrong room and saw them. Sasuke was writhing beneath Orochimaru begging for release as he arched his back and strained in pleasure. He lost control and dropped his cup as it shattered on the floor alerting the two he was there. Fumiko realized no matter how much he wanted to be with Sasuke that he could never be his equal. The way the two moved as if in sync with one another as one body.

Fumiko couldn't understand what Sasuke was saying as he stood wide eyed his lower face covered by his mask. At that moment he did the one thing he never thought he could, he ran. It felt like hours before he stopped somewhere in one of the dojos. Falling to the floor he laid there the image burned into his mind. He realized how much of a child he still was. Frightened, jealous, sick, disgusted, sorrowful, so many emotions flooding at once before he could sink any deeper the door opened and he curled up on his side.

"Fumiko," Sasuke yelled as he ran over to the boy concerned for his health. He pulled Fumiko to his chest and felt him shiver. He felt like he was holding a doll, its limbs far too loose to be real. "Fumiko answer me!" Fumiko looked up at Sasuke and he lost his composure. Tears filled his eyes and he shoved and clawed at Sasuke to let go. "Don't touch me! Get away from me!" And like that Fumiko felt like the lonely child he had sworn to abandon years ago. Force everyone away, and you can never feel pain. Sasuke just held Fumiko tighter before he ripped the mask from the boy's face before claiming his lips.

Fumiko squirmed and fought before he felt himself fall into weakness. "D-Don't kiss me please…don't lie to me…not you. Anyone but you!" He begged as he curled into Sasuke's chest holding onto the front of the blue yukata. "Fumiko…what's wrong? Please…tell me. I'm sorry you had to see that…I'm not proud of it but…I can't let him touch you…I can't let him destroy…" For the first time Sasuke was interrupted. "I can't make you feel like he can make you feel, can I? I can never be like that…I'm so stupid…I'm…I'm…" Fumiko felt like every word he could muster was nothing.

"You're right…you can't make me feel disgusted Fumiko. You can't make me hate myself for feeling any amount of pleasure from something so vile." Sasuke wiped Fumiko's eyes as he kept a hold on him tightly. "I do it for you. He can make me feel disgusted and hate myself as much as he wants…as long as I know you're safe. I can't imagine him touching you…like that. He can have everything except you. You belong to me."

Fumiko froze in Sasuke's arms this time for a good reason. It was as if the darkness, the nightmares, were gone. He felt his whole body lighten and he relaxed gently before he slowly hugged Sasuke tightly. In those few words he saw the hand he begged for to reach to him and he held onto it tightly. "I-I want to go home." Fumiko spoke as he held on tighter to Sasuke sniffling softly as his sensei gently rubbed his back soothingly. "I know Fumiko. I promise I'll get us out of here."

"So touching." The warmth was flooded out of the room by Orochimaru's voice. "Did you like the show Fumiko?" Sasuke covered Fumiko's face hugging him tightly, protectively. "You know Sasuke…I think I've rather had enough of you. You want to go home? Come to me. Willingly. Be mine for one night and I'll let you go Fumiko. Both of you can walk out of here and I will think nothing of it." Sasuke glared dangerously, "Go to…" Fumiko stopped Sasuke. "Why? Why do you want me? To train me…teach me…educate me so intensely….then let me go if I let you just fuck me?" The teen's voice was serious this time. It was too simple.

"Oh silly boy…I said you can leave…not that you won't belong to me. My seal binds you to me just as Sasuke's does. But I want what Sasuke wants. I want to take everything from him…but because of you I can no longer bend him so easily. So if I take you as well I will have his loyalty in a way I have never had it before. And with his Loyalty I will have yours. You are simply a tool in a much bigger project. I took your potential and made you great. You belong to me in mind and spirit…once I have your body I can release you into something unimaginable." Orochimaru smiled wickedly as he licked his lips.

His words still rang in Fumiko's head as he leaned back against Sasuke in their room as his teacher read softly. "Sasuke I…" Fumiko put his hand over the book softly. Sasuke looked to Fumiko softly, "What is it?" He asked as he put the book aside. Before he could speak again Fumiko was kissing him, he tried to push the younger male away but he couldn't find the will. Laying backwards Fumiko laid beneath Sasuke looking up at him slightly embarrassed as he tugged at Sasuke's shirt to open it. "Fumiko…what are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he grabbed the boy's hand pinning them to the bed concerned. "I'm going to do it. I'm going to let him have me…it's just a body…it's nothing. But…I want to feel good once. I want a memory good enough so…what he does won't matter."

Words Failed Sasuke as he stared at the young man beneath him softly, every fiber of his body screamed for him to say no. To just tell Fumiko no and figure something else out, but deep down he knew Fumiko would never be safe. Orochimaru would do everything and more if Fumiko didn't comply. Slowly he leaned down and kissed Fumiko softly as he released his hands exchanging his grip to lace on hand with the youth's lovingly.

Chapter 12 Finally after so long! Sorry I had writer's block however I promise it won't take a few years for the next chapter. To new readers I hope you enjoy it and to old ones have fun with it.


	14. Chapter 14

The Nymph of Konoha

The Nymph of Konoha

A Naruto Fanficiton.

I do not own Naruto in any way (Wish I did KakaxIruka forever!).

Rated for Yaoi in later chapters…If you don't like it then don't read it and yes there is mpreg and Shotacon.

Simple explanations:

' Thinking'

"Speaking"

F_lashback_

Action

Enjoy.

Chapter 13: Reflection and Action

It had been all most a year since Sasuke and Fumiko had disappeared and every day Kakashi watched Iruka sink further into depression. For class he put on a fake smile and acted like nothing happened, but at home Kakashi watched his beloved sink into darkness. "Iruka…please eat something." The silver haired hokage spoke as he watched Iruka pick at his food. "It's all most his birthday…he'll be fifteen Kakashi…and…and I…" Iruka gripped his hair as he felt on the borderline of crying. He wasn't weak but his youngest son was gone. Not a word or rumor if he was alive. "Iruka we'll find him. Don't give up…I'm sure he's with Sasu…" Iruka stopped Kakashi as anger covered his face. "Do not say his name! It's his fault our son is gone! If I ever see him again I'll kill him!" Iruka yelled as he slammed his hands on the table harshly.

"Iruka you know it's not his fault…" Kakashi spoke trying to be neutral but the truth was he blamed Sasuke to. He blamed himself most of all a small part of him felt as if he could have done something more to prevent the whole event. Then a knock at the door brought both parents out of their minds as Naruto entered and panted softly. "Naruto what's wrong?" Iruka asked as he got up going over to his adopted son. "Th-they…They spotted them. Temari and Shikamaru…they saw Sasuke and Fumiko." Iruka nearly fell to the floor as Kakashi's heart jumped. "How? When?" Iruka exclaimed frantic to know more. "They were with Sound Shinobi…picking up something but they're alive." Naruto handed a photo over to Iruka. Tears streamed down Iruka's face as he touched the picture. Fumiko looked taller and more grown up. He was paler and stronger looking, he felt as if he all most could not recognize his own child.

Kakashi looked at the picture and saw how tired both Sasuke and Fumiko looked. An all most emotionless expression on both faces, as both shinobi we're dressed in black all most like ANBU. "Temari and Shikamaru…along with a few others are on their way to where they were heading. I'm here to escort you two to Sand Village." Naruto smiled as both shinobi quickly ran out the door.

Fumiko blushed as he looked up at Sasuke and their lips met gingerly. Hands slowly slipped from his own in a gentle caress as he felt Sasuke's hands run under his shirt. A soft moan escaped his lips and he leaned up to kiss Sasuke once again. Each layer of clothing was carefully discarded until both were nude under the covers of the soft bed. "Fumiko…are you sure about this? Once we start there's no stopping…." Sasuke caressed Fumiko's face softly as he looked into his brown eyes. Fumiko wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck as he nodded, "Remember Sasuke…I'm yours…and you're mine. Nothing else matters except us." Gently Sasuke kissed Fumiko as he spread his legs gently bringing Fumiko's thighs to wrap around his waist. Fumiko closed his eyes tightly as Sasuke kissed his eyelids. "Don't close your eyes just look at me." Sasuke's voice was soothing as Fumiko opened his eyes. He felt a pressure before a sharp pain and he let out a small cry as Sasuke kissed him softly and pulled Fumiko close. Sasuke felt Fumiko's thighs tighten around his waist as he saw little tears well in his lover's eyes. Kissing the small tears away Sasuke moved his hips forward trying to ignore Fumiko's cries. Once he was fully hilted he stopped and held Fumiko close letting the smaller male adjust. Fumiko shivered and panted gently. It hurt…a lot. But somehow he was happy inside he felt warm.

Once Fumiko started to relax Sasuke pulled back and slowly pressed in again. He stayed in the slow rhythm afraid of hurting Fumiko anymore than he had to. However, something took him by shock. "M-more…I don't want to go slow S-Sasuke…" Fumiko panted gently as pain slowly started to mix into pleasure. "Don't treat me like a girl…I want to be yours." Sasuke smirked softly as he pulled Fumiko closer and began to thrust into him harder. Arching his back Fumiko moaned biting his bottom lip as he dug his nails into Sasuke's back panting hotly with pleasure. Soon Sasuke watched as Fumiko writhed panting and moaning in a wanton manner pressing and moving his hips to meet his thrusts. He leaned in and kissed Fumiko deeply as he rubbed the male's hips sweetly before he felt Fumiko tighten on him shaking. "S-Sas-uke…" The silver hair youth barely could speak as he was about to reach his release. Sasuke claimed Fumiko's lips as he shivered himself. The tight warmth encasing his own arousal was starting to overwhelm him. He was impressed by the youth's stamina to last so long for his first time. When Fumiko tensed and arched crying out softly as he released Sasuke met him in ecstasy. When the two collapsed on the bed and Sasuke pulled Fumiko to his chest Fumiko closed his eyes tiredly. Sasuke lifted Fumiko's chin as he kissed the youth one more time forcing him to open his eyes, "I love you Fumiko." He smiled and before Fumiko could reply he fell into a soft slumber.

When Fumiko woke up Sasuke was gone and he shot up which was a mistake. He hissed and held his lower back wincing despite the pain he forced himself to get out of bed. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he stepped out of the bathroom a towel around his waist as his black hair clung to his face and shoulders. Fumiko blushed as he pulled the comforted from the bed around his body. "N-nothing…you…weren't there…" he spoke embarrassed before he felt Sasuke pull him close and kiss him. "I took a shower…you don't have to panic. You were sleeping so I figured you should rest…Now back to bed." Before Fumiko could protest Sasuke picked him up tucking him back in. "Stay here…I'm going to get some food. I recommend just resting but if you want you can go take a bath." After getting dressed Sasuke left the room to get some food for them both and Fumiko opted to bathe. He slipped into a hot bath which actually felt pretty good at the moment. He rested his arms on the edge of the tub before he rubbed his bottom and felt something slick. Without looking he blushed embarrassed even more, after washing and draining the bath. He gently got dressed leaving his hair down and sitting on the couch in the room.

During breakfast both shinobi were quiet not that words were needed. During training is when things got entertaining. "Your slow today Fumiko," Orochimaru spoke as Fumiko straightened slowly. He was still sore from last night and all the running and moving wasn't helping. "I don't feel well my lord…" Fumiko gently held his stomach as he looked towards Orochimaru. What Fumiko didn't expect was to start coughing. Sasuke looked on concerned as Orochimaru went over to Fumiko on the floor where the bent over youth was, there was blood. Orochimaru forced Fumiko to straighten as he pulled the mask down noticing Fumiko's lips covered in drying blood. The youth's head began to swim before Fumiko unwillingly passed out in Orochimaru's arms. Picking Fumiko up both Sasuke and Orochimaru headed to Kabuto's room.

Once inside Fumiko was laid on a bed as Kabuto set about seriously for once looking the boy over. "He has a fever my lord…He needs rest." Kabuto gently woke Fumiko up with smelling salts as he forced him to drink a foul tea. Fumiko coughed and gagged as Sasuke rubbed his back. Without a word Kabuto and Orochimaru left to talk in the next room. "Are you all right?" Sasuke asked concerned as Fumiko shook his head. "I-I haven't had aunt Sakura's medicine in a few months…I-I ran out…" Sasuke got a cold cloth putting it on Fumiko's forehead as he wiped the blood form Fumiko's mouth with a dry one. When Orochimaru and Kabuto came back Fumiko sat up. "M-my lord…C-Can I talk to you alone?" Fumiko asked as Orochimaru smiled. "All right Fumiko…later tonight you may. For now return to your room with Sasuke and rest."

"Don't do it Fumiko." Sasuke spoke as he grabbed Fumiko's wrist. "I have to Sasuke. If we don't get out of here soon…you know what will happen. I have a plan. Please just do what I asked." Fumiko gently hugged Sasuke as he let go heading down the hall towards Orochimaru's chambers. After entering and petty talk Fumiko felt Orochimaru's eyes on his body. Then hands, he could feel two cold hands pull him closer and he shivered trying to pull away. "Now…now…Fumiko…you know Sasuke-kun can't protect you forever. I chose you…you are mine." His voice hissed in his ear and Fumiko felt sick as he remembered that he had come here…willingly. What Orochimaru didn't know was that Fumiko planned to kill him. He let the snake man caress and fondle him even remove his mask and lick along his neck. When he was pushed onto his back Fumiko closed his eyes and Orochimaru smiled at the boy's submission. Orochimaru pulled Fumiko's shirt off and smiled wickedly engrossing himself in exploring the youth's body.

Fumiko slowly opened his eyes when he saw Orochimaru distracted what Orochimaru didn't see was Fumiko activating his Sharinggan. In a slow all most passive movement Fumiko grabbed a Kunai and put it to Orochimaru's neck. Orochimaru hissed un-amused by the aggressive demeanor. "What do you think you're doing?" Fumiko slowly got off the couch as he glared. "Not letting you get what you want." Orochimaru moved and Fumiko tried to block him. However, he failed as Orochimaru shoved him face first into the wall.

"You stupid little boy…I know how your stupid technique works. I trained your beloved teacher. However, I believe punishment is in order for your little aggression." Fumiko felt his arm twisted and then he screamed. Orochimaru broke his right arm before taking the Kunai Fumiko had threatened him with and began to carve his name into the boy's back. When Fumiko tried to fight back, managing to tear a good handful of the man's hair out, Orochimaru broke his left leg stomping on his calf with enough pressure. As Fumiko would lie on the floor he trembled in an overwhelming amount of pain. Orochimaru tossed the bloody kunai on the floor next to Fumiko as he knelt down pulling the male's face up by his hair, the sound of clothing being moved filled Fumiko's ears. "Stay awake…you won't want to miss this…" As Orochimaru was about to tear into Fumiko the doors to the chamber were forced open as a mess of blonde, brunette and silver hair flooded the room.

Orochimaru turned coming face to face with not only Sasuke but the stupid blonde and the annoying older shinobi. "Get…your filthy hands…off my son!" Kakashi yelled as he ran forward and Orochimaru yanked Fumiko up holding a kunai to the boy's throat pressing it just enough to get a small trickle of blood. "Now …now…Kakashi…would be a shame if your son met an early end…" Fumiko held onto Orochimaru's arm struggling as he fought to keep his pants up and trying not to be stabbed. "Fumiko!" Iruka cried out as he tried to keep a calm demeanor. "M-mom…" Fumiko spoke happily before he winced at the bite of the kunai. "Let him go you bastard!" Naruto growled as Orochimaru licked along Fumiko's neck making him shiver. "So how long have you had this planned Fumiko?" Orochimaru asked angrily. "Ever since you let Sasuke and I go to Sand Villa-…!" Fumiko stopped as he cried out as Orochimaru stabbed the kunai into side enough to miss any vital organs. Sasuke couldn't hold back he rushed forward and tackled Orochimaru into the ground. Fumiko fell as Naruto caught him. Iruka rushed to his son as Kakashi grabbed Sasuke and they were gone. Orochimaru just chuckled as he wiped the blood from his mouth with a grin.

Chapter 13. Just wait for the next chapter the story isn't over yet folks. Chapter fourteen, Forget.


	15. Chapter 15

The Nymph of Konoha

A Naruto Fanficiton.

I do not own Naruto in any way (Wish I did KakaxIruka forever!).

Rated for Yaoi in later chapters…If you don't like it then don't read it and yes there is mpreg and Shotacon.

Simple explanations:

' Thinking' "Speaking" F_lashback _Action

Enjoy.

Chapter 14: Forget

…Fumiko stopped as he cried out as Orochimaru stabbed the kunai into side enough to miss any vital organs. Sasuke couldn't hold back he rushed forward and tackled Orochimaru into the ground. Fumiko fell as Naruto caught him. Iruka rushed to his son as Kakashi grabbed Sasuke and they were gone. Orochimaru just chuckled as he wiped the blood from his mouth with a grin.

Sakura walked into the large room clipboard in hand as she pulled back the curtain to reveal a reading Fumiko calm and collect. It worried her… greatly. Ever since Kakashi brought Fumiko to the hospital that night he hadn't said a word, with the exception of a few nods and cries of pain, nothing else. Sasuke was down the hall being released after she had thoroughly made sure he was all right. He too had said nothing to her. She couldn't begin to imagine the horrors the both had faced but it was important to know so she could help Fumiko grow healthy again. Her concern might not have been so great if it wasn't for the fact that Fumiko should be reacting. Every time any of the nurses touched him he just sat emotionless and idle as if comatose.

"Your leg and arm look a lot better I think we can start preparations for your release in a couple of days," Sakura smiled as she wrote something on her board and Fumiko just nodded. "Any pain anywhere? Discomfort?" Still not a word. Their arrival had been kept secret to keep from anyone rushing into the hospital and causing Fumiko too much grief. Again Fumiko said nothing just staring into the sheets. Before Sakura could ask another question Sasuke came in. "I'll leave you two alone." She stood up as she closed the door behind her softly. If anyone could help Fumiko it was Sasuke.

"Sakura says you're doing better." Sasuke spoke as he took a seat and Fumiko looked to him softly. The only time Fumiko talked was if he was in the room and even then he only got a few words here and there. "Fumiko…what's wrong?" Sasuke touched Fumiko's hand as he held it and Fumiko jerked away before settling down and letting Sasuke hold his hand again. "S-Sorry." Fumiko spoke trembling gently. It was obvious he hadn't slept in days. "The nightmares again?" Sasuke asked as he scooted closer and Fumiko nodded. "If I sleep I-I feel like I'll wake up and we'll still be there. When I close m-my eyes…h-he's there." Fumiko held his head in his hands breathing quickly. Sasuke pulled Fumiko holding him close as he rubbed his back gently. He knew how he felt. When he returned to Konoha after everything he felt like it was a dream. That he was still stuck in hell.

"We're home Fumiko. It's all right. I can't promise that everything will be okay but I'm here, your family is here, and we'll be here always." Fumiko nodded starting to calm down as he held onto Sasuke. "Fumiko I'm being released today…I have to go home and make sure the team is all right. After that I'll be back tomorrow." Sasuke words caused Fumiko to shake. During the night Fumiko would run to Sasuke's room and climb into his bed clinging to him. It was unusual for Fumiko to behave so fragile and it worried Sasuke. Even when they were in Sound Fumiko never acted like this. Sure he had trouble sleeping at first due to the change in environment but he never acted like…a child.

"D-Don't go," Fumiko spoke all most begging. Sasuke wondered if maybe he was in part to blame for Fumiko's state. "Fumiko…what's going on you've never acted like this before…" Before Sasuke could finish Fumiko covered his mouth. He watched as the young shinobi got out of bed carefully. Maybe Fumiko had snapped mentally, he was just walking carefully towards the door before he swung it open and there was a loud thud followed by cursing. Sasuke got up as he followed Fumiko who was staring at Amae face to floor.

Fumiko grabbed Amae by the collar slamming him into the wall hard. "Tell him…say it again…tell him what you told me last night!" He screamed as he hit Amae against the wall again glaring hatefully. Some of the staff tried to get close and Fumiko glared at them making them back off slightly before turning back to the male. "Tell him!" Amae coughed as he tried to act like Fumiko was insane. Fumiko punched Amae to the floor as he tried to kick him and Sasuke grabbed him in restraint. "No! Put me down! I'll kill him!" Fumiko screamed as he thrashed violently as the nurses ran to Amae trying to help him. Everyone stopped when Fumiko yelled, "It's your fault! He paid Orochimaru! I'll kill you!"

"Is it true?" Sasuke asked as he looked Amae in the eyes as a nurse bandaged little cuts and splits on the boy's face. Amae laughed as he rolled his eyes, "You're going to believe a lunatic? Fumiko is ill. Why would I pay someone to kidnap my fiancée?" He got up as he looked at Sasuke who grabbed the front of his shirt. "You tell me…" Amae looked at Sasuke as he pulled away, "Careful traitor…who you accuse of a crime." The young lord walked off as Sasuke narrowed his eyes before heading to Fumiko's room once again.

Fumiko was tied down with chakra restraints to his bed. He tossed violently at first but was forced to calm down from exhaustion. When the door opened he turned his head to see Sasuke and his parents. Gently he looked away as he shame welled in his chest. "Fumiko," Iruka spoke as he sat next to his son hugging him tightly as he touched his face. His parents had been called after his outburst. "Kakashi…make them take these off!" Iruka yelled hurt as he saw the bruises and dried blood from Fumiko's thrashing under the restraints. "Iruka I can't do that… But Fumiko why did you attack Amae?"

Fumiko turned his head to look at his father but instead looked towards Sasuke. "He paid Orochimaru to kill you on the bridge…he didn't count on me being with you." Fumiko started to laugh softly as he took a soft breath. "He had no idea I was awake…pouring his eyes out begging for forgiveness. To think all the pain and the suffering, the torture because he wanted me, because I was supposed to submit to him." Fumiko looked to Iruka who was dumbfounded before looking back to Sasuke. "Make them leave please…" Kakashi gently tried to pull Iruka away before he smacked his hands away. "No! I will not leave. I lost you for a year!" Iruka hugged Fumiko tightly and for the first time both of them started to cry. Sasuke turned and saw Kakashi join them. Slowly he left the room to give the family time alone. Even if Fumiko wanted to avoid it he knew he needed it.

In the morning Sakura released Fumiko against better advice to his parents. In the Hokage home Fumiko sat on the couch his chin resting on his knees. It was awkward to say the least. His mother brought him food and water and he could see the questions in his eyes. When Iruka brought him tea he grabbed his wrist and stood up hugging him tightly. Iruka nearly broke into tears as he hugged his son gently caressing the back of his head soothingly. Fumiko realized that the person who suffered the most was his mother. "I'm so sorry son…I want to ask but I can't bring myself to… I don't want to know what that monster did to you." Iruka held Fumiko tighter before his son pulled away forcing Iruka to sit down with him. "Mom…I don't think I'd ever be able to tell you. There's no point in making you suffer any more than you probably did while I was gone…just know that Sasuke-sensei always protected me." Fumiko smiled for the first time in a while and Iruka felt an ease in his heart as he pulled his son into another hug.

After a few days Fumiko seemed normal as if nothing had happened and so he joined Sasuke and his team back at the manor. Both his parents were unsure, Kakashi worried more so about Fumiko's state of mind. Iruka protested even more but he knew that nothing he could say would stop his son. When Fumiko walked into the dojo he saw his old team before they jumped up, ran and hugged him. He jumped at first but slowly hugged Toshi and Miaka back. The three shared a moment that was long over do. They were friends and above all they shared a trust that demanded a reconnection. Amae stood observing before he approached Fumiko who ignored him completely. As he reached out to touch Fumiko, he recoiled seeing a death glare from the male. Without words Amae could see that things would never be the way he wanted for now.

"Now I know Lee-sensei has taken care of you while we've been gone…but we're still a team. So today let's start out with some light training and sparring." Sasuke spoke as he took a seat and watched the four pair off. Toshi and Fumiko were partners as Miaka took Amae on. Everything seemed to be all right during warm up and exercises but when they started sparring things went wrong. Fumiko had knocked Toshi to the ground and in recoil Toshi grabbed Fumiko and pinned him face first. Normally there wouldn't be a problem it was a simple sub-doing move but Fumiko reacted just as Sasuke predicted. He jumped up instantly grabbing Fumiko the young shinobi's eyes wide as he started to hyperventilate shaking violently. When Fumiko calmed down he looked to the ground ashamed. Toshi was confused by the act but what confused him even more was that Fumiko had whispered in a begging tone, "Don't…p-please don't."

Next chapter Sasuke and Fumiko have a sit down with the team and new developments arise. What happens when Sasuke won't continue the relationship he and Fumiko share? Stay tuned. : )


	16. Chapter 16

The Nymph of Konoha

A Naruto Fanficiton.

I do not own Naruto in any way (Wish I did KakaxIruka forever!).

Rated for Yaoi in later chapters…If you don't like it then don't read it and yes there is mpreg and Shotacon.

Simple explanations:

' Thinking' "Speaking" F_lashback _Action

Enjoy.

Chapter 15: To Undo the Impossible

Fumiko had knocked Toshi to the ground and in recoil Toshi grabbed Fumiko and pinned him face first. Normally there wouldn't be a problem it was a simple sub-doing move but Fumiko reacted just as Sasuke predicted. He jumped up instantly grabbing Fumiko the young shinobi's eyes wide as he started to hyperventilate shaking violently. When Fumiko calmed down he looked to the ground ashamed. Toshi was confused by the act but what confused him even more was that Fumiko had whispered in a begging tone, "Don't…p-please don't."

Needless to say things had changed as Sasuke had dismissed the team telling them to go to their rooms until lunch was ready. Toshi walked with Fumiko down the hallway before he grabbed his friends shoulder softly. They had been friends since childhood and he'd never seen Fumiko even look scared. But this was different. Just moments ago Fumiko looked terrified. "Fumi…what's going on? I mean I know you guys were gone but you're acting weird. You can talk to me you know that." Fumiko turned looking at Toshi softly, "Toshi this is something we can't talk about. I just want to forget it all even happened." Toshi shook it off as he smiled and joked, "Come on Fumi it can't be that bad." The facial expression on Fumiko's face shook Toshi internally. He had turned paler than usual and his eyes went blank. "Don't talk to me." Four words that Fumiko spoke so harshly it left Toshi speechless as his friend shut himself away into his room.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair softly as he left the kitchen to check on the others. He stopped at Miaka's room first seeing her simply looking through magazines idly. She looked up as she smiled softly and greeted him. He simply nodded and let her know lunch was ready. As he moved on he went to both Amae's room and Toshi's. Toshi was quieter than usual he didn't say much he seemed to be shaken by something so Sasuke took a seat inside. "Sensei…what happened in Sound?" Toshi asked Sasuke as he gripped the fabric of his pants. "Toshi it's not something you should worry over," Sasuke lied but the team didn't need to know. "That's bullshit! Fumi has never acted like that. He's the strong one…the smart one. But now…it's like he's a completely different person. Something happened! I deserve to know! Miaka deserves to know! He's our friend!" Toshi's words shook Sasuke, the reason being that he could see Naruto in Toshi. He imagined that Naruto could have said the same things. "You're right… but it's not my place to tell you. I can't say you'll ever know because it's Fumiko's choice." Sasuke stood up as he gently gave Toshi's back a pat and nudged him to go to the dining room.

Lastly, he knocked on Fumiko's door softly. As he thought Fumiko didn't reply he opened the door to Fumiko sitting at his desk reading quietly. He softly put his hand on his back, "It's time to eat Fumiko." He spoke softly but as he turned to leave Fumiko grabbed his hand and stood up. Sasuke looked to him and was surprised when Fumiko reached up to kiss him. He didn't respond but just held Fumiko slightly. When Fumiko broke the kiss he looked upset. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked confused as Sasuke shook his head, "Fumiko we need to talk…" Fumiko took a seat on his bed as Sasuke next to him. "I didn't know I needed to ask your permission to kiss you…" He joked slightly before Sasuke touched his cheek. "This can't continue…you're still young…you're a child and you need to be one a little longer." Fumiko pushed Sasuke's hand away. "Was I a child when I was your lover? Or is it…that now I'm no longer one you don't want me?" Sasuke started to get angry, "Fumiko you know that isn't true. I regret what happened. Do you not see that since that night you've become fragile? From today on we aren't lovers. I'm your teacher." He got up as Fumiko felt his heart crush in his chest. To Sasuke he was a mistake.

Lunch was quiet to say the least. Fumiko sat as far away from Sasuke as he could not meeting his eyes once. When they set about training again Fumiko purposely moved out of Sasuke's touch whenever he tried to correct his stance. "Fumiko stop. If you don't let me help you, you'll get someone killed." Sasuke grabbed Fumiko's arms trying to fix him and Fumiko ripped away from him before Sasuke pinned his arm behind his back. "Come on Sensei…why don't you act like him some more. Are you going to fondle me in front of them?" The others stared at the two in complete disbelief. "Come on Orochimaru," Fumiko spoke as Sasuke lost it and before he knew it Amae and Miaka were holding him back as Toshi was holding Fumiko, blood and glass scattered on the dojo floor.

The sound of slides hitting the table echoed in Sasuke's ears as Sakura threw down pictures. "Want to explain this Sasuke?" She asked as she forced him to look at a picture of Fumiko's neck bruised with his hand marks. Sasuke held his side as he looked away refusing to look. It had happened so fast he thought it was a dream. After Fumiko called him Orochimaru he slammed him into the window and started choking him. In return Fumiko had stabbed him in the side before trying to hit him with a Chidori. "He called me Orochimaru…" Sasuke spoke as if it was nothing. Sakura forced him to look her in the eyes, "There's something more than that behind this. Now start talking."

Naruto sat in the small room with Fumiko as he waited for their parents. His younger brother seemed to be hurting but he was never good with emotional things. "I know…I'm not our parents but… I thought Sasuke was your best friend?" He sat next to Fumiko as he pulled him into a half hug. "Don't tell mom and dad but…when I was in Sound…we…" Naruto's eyes went wide as he felt speechless he calmed down seeing it was hard for Fumiko to even tell him. "I-I get it. Um…I don't understand why?" Fumiko looked to his older brother as he bit his bottom lip. "I thought he loved me…I asked him to do it…and now…he said we're just Sensei and teacher." Naruto hugged Fumiko tight as he tried to help him calm down. When he managed to let his brother lay down to rest he moved as fast as he could to where his wife and Sasuke were.

As Sakura was in mid-sentence Naruto came in looking at Sasuke disappointed before he took a seat. "So how much are you like Orochimaru?" He asked as if it was nothing and Sasuke's face instantly turned into anger. "Naruto!" Sakura yelled before he stopped her. "So did you tell her about how you had sex with your own Sensei's son? My little brother? Huh! Huh teme?" He yelled as he slammed his hands on the table looking at Sasuke. Sakura even stopped talking she looked to Sasuke who looked away. He knew there was only one way that he could make this right, "I don't know why you're so angry Naruto…since he practically begged me to. Your little brother isn't as innocent as you make him out to be. Since right after we did it he ran to Orochimaru's bed." Sasuke regretted his words when he saw the door was open and standing there was Iruka, Kakashi, and the one face he didn't want to see…Fumiko.

Again it all happened fast instead of being attacked by Iruka and Kakashi he watched Fumiko look at him defeated and broken before he coughed uncontrollably, blood covering the ground as he fell into unconsciousness. He stood watching from the window, for hours the boy coughed and writhed. Sakura closed the curtain as she glared at Sasuke who was forced to look at both his old teachers and his best friend. Iruka approached Sasuke as he looked him in the eyes, "It goes without saying…how I feel about you Sasuke…I've never approved of the way Fumiko attached himself to you…but just now I feel sorry for you. He stuck up for you, be-friended you, and loved you despite everything. And at the first chance you got…you burned that bridge. Be proud Sasuke because once again you're alone." He turned his back to Sasuke as he walked into the room to be with his son.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke as he folded his arms, "I remember when you came back to the village…you wanted nothing to do with anyone. You shut yourself away. When Fumiko was born it was the first time you came out of your house. You weren't alone. Do you remember what you asked me the day I made you a teacher? You begged me to make sure you didn't turn out to be everything you hated. So I had Fumiko put on your team. I put someone who was just like you on your team. I thought you'd see that in you there is good. That you don't have to allow your past to make your present. But I'm disappointed that now you choose to be a coward. I'm going to have Fumiko switched to a different team. Not for you but for him. I can't subject my son to more torture than what he experienced just moments ago. When the only person he trusted with his life broke him into pieces."

Naruto was the last person before Sasuke now but he didn't even speak to him. His eyes said everything Sasuke didn't want to hear before he disappeared into the room. No matter what they said he knew it was the right choice. He could live with the pain it was what he was used to. Fumiko's life was already screwed up more than he wanted to admit, and he wanted no part in it any further. "It's better if he hates me. Please…let him hate me."

Miaka and Toshi walked into the room with some red wild flowers as they set them down. Toshi put a copy of the new Icha Icha on the table. Fumiko looked so fragile lying in the bed hooked to machines telling medical personal that he was still alive. The two had received news that when Fumiko was better he'd be going to Lee's team. Both were struck hard with the news. Toshi could barely look at his best friend who was pale as snow. The only time he moved was to cough or vomit. When they were there they never saw him eat just stare into a black state. They left after hugging him and Fumiko opened his eyes softly.

Sitting up he got out of bed weakly and turned his back to the mirror where the scars Orochimaru had given him had healed. He traced them with his fingertips before he looked his body over in the mirror. He was so thin you could begin to see his bones. His muscle tone had all but gone and his eyes looked lifeless. He grabbed the mirror as he threw it onto the floor before breaking the flower vases one by one. When he got to the book he picked it up touched the covers softly before dropping it to the ground. He sat down cross legged and started to tear the pages out. When he was done he sat on his bed starring at the tile.

I promise Fumiko isn't psycho! So look forward to Chapter 16: My Life. Fumiko decides to take matters into his own hands and forces his Father to make a tough decision.


	17. Chapter 17

The Nymph of Konoha

A Naruto Fanficiton.

I do not own Naruto in any way (Wish I did KakaxIruka forever!).

Rated for Yaoi in later chapters…If you don't like it then don't read it and yes there is mpreg and Shotacon.

Simple explanations:

' Thinking' "Speaking" F_lashback _Action

Enjoy.

Chapter 16: My Life

"Tatsuya, and Shiori I want you to meet your new teammate Fumiko," Lee spoke as he smiled Fumiko standing next to him his arms folded in an idle manner. Fumiko's uniform had changed greatly; he wore a black turtle neck shirt the shoulder's cut off to reveal his skin beneath. The sleeves of the shirt turned into palm less gloves elegantly, and his pants where tight to his legs stopping as his knees to reveal fishnet that tucked under his ankles all most darkly representing the shinobi. The hood of his shirt was up hiding his silver snowy hair that was braided back and pinned. "Fumiko is that really you?" Tasuya asked looking the once friendly looking classmate over. Nothing but silence as Lee looked to Fumiko, "Now Hatake we run our training based on friendship and team work. We communicate." Fumiko's right eye was covered by his head band but his left eye looked bored. "My choice in attire is irrelevant. Can we get started I'm rather bored." Lee's face turned a bit irritated as Shiori laughed and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "I like your style Fumiko. Bad boys are cute," She smiled as she giggled.

Six broken puppets laid on the dirt as Tatsuya actually showed emotion for once and that was rage. Fumiko dropped the last broken wood of a puppet arm onto the dirt as he stood bored. "You didn't have to break them you asshole!" Tatsuya yelled as he picked up the pieces upset. "They're just wood and string…you can fix them," As Fumiko turned Tatsuya grabbed his arm and Fumiko grabbed his wrist forcing him to the ground. "Don't touch me…" Shiori hid behind Lee who grabbed Fumiko's shoulder, "Enough! I understand you're powerful Fumiko but Chakra alone isn't enough. You need a team and someone to teach you…" Fumiko cut Lee off by laughing. "I don't need anyone. Not a team…and definitely not a teacher." He smiled as he pressed up against Lee and looked up causing Lee to widen his eyes. "Or is it you want the privilege of enjoying what he did huh? I mean after all you're my teacher so I must want to be your slut right?" Fumiko pulled away as he walked off as if nothing had happened.

"Kakashi you need to talk to him," Iruka spoke seriously as he washed dishes with his love. "How do I talk to him Iruka? I feel like I don't even know him. What happened to our son?" Kakashi turned to Iruka as he finished drying the last dish and took his lover's hands into his own. "I'm here you know," Fumiko spoke as he starred at his parents idly leaning in the doorway. "Fumiko…I…" before Kakashi could finish Fumiko sighed. "What are you going to say father? That I should behave? It was just a joke. I mean it's what everyone thinks of me…after all I am the child of the only two male shinobi in the village who are married." Fumiko walked towards his parents his mask off and around his neck. "Or are you going to tell me to be quiet and be a good boy again? You know that's not true…I mean Sasuke told you all about how I begged him to do it…then ran off to Orochimaru…after all you arrived just as we were going to do it." Kakashi smacked Fumiko leaving a red mark as Iruka froze amazed.

Gently Fumiko rubbed his cheek, "Why don't you hit me harder? Maybe if you hit me just hard enough it'll be like it never happened. Funny how every shinobi I look up to like's to hit me. One liked to touch me…but you're a good father so…" Before Fumiko could finish Kakashi glared at him silencing his son in his tracks. "You've crossed a line…and it's evident to me that you need help. I thought if you could go back to training and learning in a new environment you'd go back to the son I knew…but you've changed. I know you've been through hell…and I know you were hurt…but instead of moving on and maturing you've regressed into a dark little child. I did not raise you to be this way and neither did your mother. But I'll be damned if I watch you self-destruct. I'm giving you a choice right now. You can get help and I'll step down as Hokage to aid you as your father…or you can leave the village." Iruka yelled out, "Kakashi!" His love put his hand up, "What do you chose?" Fumiko untied the head band form around his eye as he sat it on the table and walked away. Before Kakashi could stop Fumiko he was gone from the house. His room he same except a few missing weapons, some money, and his back pack.

It'd been weeks since Fumiko had once again disappeared. Iruka never spoke and Kakashi watched as he sank into depression. He had to stop teaching and stayed at home looking over photo albums and just sitting on Fumiko's bed. Kakashi couldn't take anymore and he called Sasuke into his office along with Naruto and Sakura. "I'm sending you three on a mission." Kakashi looked at them as they seemed confused. "I've been lying to the public about Fumiko's whereabouts. He left the village about a month ago…I made the biggest mistake of my life as a father… and forced him to choose between suffering and anger. I need you to find him. Please." Kakashi looked as if he was about to break. The three nodded without a word and set off immediately.

Five towns later they rested at a hotel eating some box dinners in a one bed room. "He'd stick out like a sore thumb…though he could be using transformation jutsu." Naruto spoke as he flipped through a file of pictures and reports. Sakura picked up the empty containers throwing them away as she took a seat. "It's hard to find someone who doesn't want to be found. We should get some rest for tonight and start up in the morning." Sasuke looked at some pictures as he ran a hand through his hair and then he stopped. "Naruto…" He held up a picture of a black and red familiar coat. A man was talking to Fumiko in the picture. "Akatsuki? That can't be they were all killed during the war…it's impossible."

Gathered a few villages away in an older building sat a group of four cloaked figures sitting around a round black table. "Glad to see you all made it back…I take it things went well?" A taller male took down his hood revealing green colored hair tied in a ponytail over his shoulders. He had red eyes and tan skin with an odd set of marks resembling a white arrow. On the black and red cloaks instead of clouds was a large crest of four colored horses: white, black, pale blue, and red set on a silver grey shield. "Tao-sama why don't we just get on with it…I'm bored." The second hood came down revealing a male of blue hair and violet eyes with pale skin. He bore on his palm a red sword. "Silence Kai, I will not have all we've worked for jeopardized. Reno tell me have you found the scrolls?" A much older man in his thirties nodded on his arm a black set of scales. "The scrolls for the forbidden jutsu are locked away Tao-sama." The male's black hair and black eyes contrasted to his fair skin. Tao smiled as he nodded and turned his head towards the smallest of the group as they took down their hood on their neck was a pale blue scythe. "Ah Fumiko…were you able to obtain the key?" Fumiko looked to Tao as he sat a black needle like object carved with gold onto the table. "It was far too easy…give me something more challenging next time."

"We call them the Four Horsemen. The four of them are not people you want to fuck with Naruto. Turn around and go home to Konoha," Shikamaru spoke as he leaned back on a couch in a restaurant in Sand Village. "Shikamaru…we believe they have Fumiko hostage..." Sakura spoke before Shikamaru shook his head. "You're joking right? The little bastard is one of them." He put a picture on the table of the four shinobi Fumiko with them. "He's the Horsemen of Death. See the Scythe on his neck. The other three are Kai, Reno, and Tao-Ruki. The Horsemen of Famine, War, and Conquest. The ANBU of Sand tried to take them down and they took them out. "You're a liar! Fumiko would never…" Naruto stopped as he saw Shikamaru look sorrowful. "I'm sorry Naruto I didn't want it to be true either but…it's him. I saw him with my own eyes."

"We can't tell him." Sakura spoke as she looked at her old teammates holding the photo in her hand. "What that Fumiko is a murdering traitor? I think Kakashi deserves to know the truth." Sasuke spoke as he folded his arms bored. "You bastard! You made him that way!" Naruto yelled grabbing Sasuke by the collar. "Go to hell Naruto! I didn't make him choose to leave and join wanted men did I?" He shoved Naruto off as Sakura got between them. "Look fighting isn't going to get us anywhere. We need to…" Sakura stopped as the restaurant in the hollows of the town went silent as four cloaked figures walked in taking a seat in the back as a curtain was closed. The three said nothing as they approached the curtained area. "Sorry patrons but this is a private party," An older woman spoke in poor makeup. "Shut up and move." Naruto spoke before the curtain moved and Kai stuck his head out his hood down. "Hey Shana Tao-sama says he wants some sake to go with his dinner….well my oh my aren't you adorable…" The blue haired male walked up to Naruto and pulled him close. Nauto's face went pale as he blushed with wide eyes. Sakura and Sasuke's jaws dropped. "You must be the entertainment. Come on in." Kai smiled dragging Naruto in as Sasuke and Sakura followed. They realized that all three of them were in Kimono since they just came from a formal dinner with Shikamaru.

"For once Shana brought some descent entertainment…I like the pink hair." Tao spoke as he leaned back sipping tea his feet propped up. Fumiko dropped his cup as it shattered on the table seeing his Brother and his Sister-in-law, but most of all to be eye to eye with Sasuke. "Loosen up Fumiko I know they're pretty but relax," Kai teased before Fumiko got up glaring at the three. "What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto shivered at the flirting looks Kai gave him. "Well we are here to rescue you." Naruto spoke rubbing the back of his head. "Shut up I'm talking to him." Fumiko spoke glaring harder at Sasuke. "You have some nerve. Get out and take them with you. Go home." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Feel better? Now that you're done acting like a child…" Fumiko grabbed Kai's tea and threw it in Sasuke's face. "You're sick in the head. Get out or I'll kill you."

Kai giggled as he clapped, "Oh this exciting seeing Fumiko all mad." Tao raised his hand, "Fumiko…who are these people to you?" Fumiko looked to Tao as he sat down regaining his composure. "The blonde and he pink haired one are my brother and his wife. The black haired one used to be my teacher in my home village." Tao with his red eyes looked Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto over. "Fumiko please…your parents miss you terribly. Come home with us." Tao smirked, "Isn't that touching. They really seem to love you Fumiko." Kai and Reno started to smirk and snicker. Tao made a motion as Fumiko moved over to him and they kissed softly. Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened Sasuke stayed emotionless his hand curling into a fist. From what Sakura could tell Tao was a year or two older than Fumiko.

"They mean nothing to me Tao…You're all that matters to me." Tao caressed Fumiko's cheek softly as he touched his forehead to Fumiko's. "I'll tell Shana to get rid of them." Naruto slammed his hands on the table, "We aren't leaving without Fumiko. Tell him Sasuke!" Fumiko and Tao looked to Sasuke who looked rather pissed off. "He looks quite angry Fumiko…" Tao teased as Fumiko straightened. "I don't know what about…Do tell me Sasuke-Sensei…why you look so betrayed?" Tao smiled as Kai and Reno made an "oh" sound. "You think this a game Fumiko? You are destroying your life for what? To get back at me is that it?" Fumiko started laughing darkly. "Not everything is about you Sasuke. Remember to you I'm just that stupid little slut who's begging for anybody. But to me…you are nothing."

Le gasp. Fumiko is traveling down a dark path but can Sasuke save him before it's too late? Chapter 17: Wake Up.


	18. Chapter 18

The Nymph of Konoha

A Naruto Fanficiton.

I do not own Naruto in any way (Wish I did KakaxIruka forever!).

Rated for Yaoi in later chapters…If you don't like it then don't read it and yes there is mpreg and Shotacon.

Simple explanations:

' Thinking' "Speaking" F_lashback _Action

Enjoy.

Chapter 17: Wake Up

"You think this a game Fumiko? You are destroying your life for what? To get back at me is that it?" Fumiko started laughing darkly. "Not everything is about you Sasuke. Remember to you I'm just that stupid little slut who's begging for anybody. But to me…you are nothing."

Sasuke grabbed Fumiko by the neck as Fumiko broke Sasuke's grip and kicked him hard enough to hit the wall. Tao sipped his drink as he watched Fumiko pant angrily truly enraged he seemed to have hate and sorrow swirling in his eyes."Yeah Death-sama kick his ass!" Reno cheered raising his sake cup. "Go home…all of you. Just leave me alone," Fumiko spoke before he looked to Naruto and Sakura. Sakura went to help Sasuke who pushed her away getting up. He grabbed Fumiko by his cloak before forcing him down against the table. The boy kicked and thrashed with wide eyes as Sasuke got closer and closer steadily before kissing him. Sakura stopped Naruto from interfering as Fumiko slowly stilled. Tao got up immediately rage in his eyes as he stormed towards Sasuke. Suddenly Sasuke was ripped away as Tao kicked him back pulling Fumiko into his arms protectively. Sasuke wiped the blood from his lip as he saw Fumiko shaking and clinging to the male as he once did around Orochimaru, Tao was soothing him holding him close and caressing his head. "Shh Fumiko…Calm down…he can't hurt I won't let him. Kai…Reno take these three back to base…I need to calm Fumiko down."

Kai sat on Naruto's lap as he smiled happily all most gleefully. The two had tied the three to chairs and were buying time waiting for Tao and Fumiko. "I wish you weren't married blondie…you're so damn cute." He pinched Naruto's cheeks who looked irritated and slightly disgusted. Reno sat across from Sasuke looking at him curiously as if trying to read him like a book. "Still can't believe you're THE Sasuke…I expected someone…more villain like…not so pretty. Shame Tao-sama's gonna fuck that pretty face up when he gets here." Kai and Reno started laughing. "Tao-sama is super protective of Fumi-kun….ever since…" Reno smiled as he finished Kai's sentence, "Fumiko saved Tao." The two went silent when Fumiko and Tao entered the base, Fumiko held close in Tao's arms.

Looking at the base, finally, the three assessed that it was quite well furnished, and had to be well funded. "So are you going to kill us little brother?" Naruto asked as he looked to Fumiko seriously as he took a seat in a chair across form the three. "No. I wouldn't do that to Aki and Yuki. I have no reason to kill any of you. Thugh I'm offended that you would think I would do such a thing to you. Just because I left doesn't mean I'm a murderer. I only kill people who deserve to die. They must be corrupt and vile and brought to justice. However, I want to know why you came here?" Naruto's expression softened at Fumiko's response it seemed he wasn't entirely lost if he was still so gentle, "Dad and Mom are killing themselves. They're blaming themselves for everything that happened, they feel like they drove you away in the worst manner. Dad is hurting bad…he regrets what he said to you so much…and mom has shut down completely. He quit his job as a teacher because of the guilt." Fumiko took off his cloak as he sat it on his chair. He was wearing a set of light blue Chinese style robes. They made him look quite regal with the silk pants that clung to his slender legs. His hair hit the floor as he undid the pin gently. Sasuke had to admit that Fumiko had grown more handsome. Tao got up as he took his own cloak off wearing a set of robes similar to Fumiko's but red. He put his hand on Fumiko's shoulder as Fumiko touched it gingerly and laced his fingers with it. The two gazed into each other's eyes softly as if they had been together all their lives.

"Why do you care Fumiko? Like you said…you left." Sasuke spoke as he aught Fumiko's eye slooking at him irritated. "He's not like you Sasuke…he was asked to leave so he left. I find that a choice made out of responsibility not cowardice. Then again why are you here Sasuke? He's nothing to you anymore…you made that clear." Tao asked interested in the older male's answer. Fumiko tried to protest not wanting to know the answer, but Tao hushed him. "I realized…that…I was wrong. I wanted him to hate me…what I didn't realize is that I was abandoning you Fumiko. I'm sorry." Sasuke spoke softly as he looked to Fumiko gently ho averted his gaze. Tao saw Fumiko's expression change slightly from calm anger to pain and sorrow before the male could sink further rinto depression he pulled Fumiko close. "Don't listen to him Fumiko. Why would he be sorry now? He's only sorry because he wants you. Now that you're happy he wants you for himself. Remember our goal? Remember what our mission is?" Fumiko looked up as he nodded and stood embracing Tao before he held his chest shaking Tao quickly holding him as he started coughing and blood covered Tao's chest. He held Fumiko rubbing his back as he picked him up and laid him on the couch gingerly staying by his side rocking him softly.

Sasuke watched as Tao never left Fumiko's side for a moment. Protective, caring, and gentle to th bo who squirmed and writhed in pain on the couch. "Please untie me so I can check on him. He looks worse than before. I know his condition I can help him," Sakura spoke as Tao nodded and Reno let Sakura go untying her bonds. She rushed over as she started checking Fumiko over her hands working quickly as she pressed on his back. Tao just caressed Fumiko's hair softly holding his hand tightly letting Fumiko squeeze and claw at it as necessary. Kai saw Sasuke starring and he folded his arms, "He loves him more than you did. You know whenever Fumiko gets sick like this Tao-sama always drops everything to care for him. Nothing else in the world matters more to him than Fumiko's health." He sighed as he placed a hand over his heart in an oath like manner. "I will always serve them both because of this."

"They can't have known each other more than a moth. I can't acknowledge them as lovers. However, you said that Fumiko saved Tao and thus spawned their love. So hwo did he save Tao?" Sasuke asked curious as he narrowed his eyes finding it hard to believe still. "It happened a month ago when Fumi-kun came to our village…it was a horrible place full of darkness. Tao-sama he protected us helped us as a family. We met Fumiko when he needed supplies. We showed him our base and our family. We asked him to stay with us after all he was alone like us to. One day some no good high class shinobi started beaten on some of the kids in our group. Tao tried to stop them but…he wasn't trained like they were." Kai looked down as if hurt by the memory that left his lips. Reno interrupted as he closed his eyes and hugged Kai, "They all most killed Tao for standing up to them, making him stab himself with their jutsu in front of us laughing as they watched. They abused their sacred knowledge to make the weak fear them and the strong fail before their feet. But Fumiko stopped them. He used their power against them forced them to leave and never return. He was so strong and brave for people he barely knew. He even nursed Tao back to health caring for and treating his wounds. HE made sure everyone was all right…then when things got better Fumiko got real sick…he was dying. He kept coughing blood and couldn't eat. Tao took care of him all the time. He never slept a bit. When Fumiko started to get better he told us about his old village…about what happened to him. HE remebled the whole time, it was like seeing a nightmare. That's when Tao-sama decided that the world needed to be purged of evil shinobi, so good ninja like Fumiko would never have to suffer under the power of evil ones." Reno looked at Sasuke who started to laugh and smile.

"What are you smiling about Uchiha? At least I stand by my convictions. People like you make me sick. You get chance after chance…and destroy the innocent you touch. People who trust and care for you only to be tossed aside when you no longer need them. I'd kill you now if I hadn't promised Fumiko I wouldn't kill you… So you are free to go…after Lady Sakura helps him. After that I never want you here again. I won't make Fumiko relive the pain by having to see your face." Tao looked at Sasuke seriously threatening him. Reno untied Sasuke as Kai freed Naruto and both stood rubbing their wrists. "You and I aren't as different as you seem to think. We both tried to take something that doesn't belong to us..." Tao interrupted Sasuke with malice in his voice, "Different? Oh I am…unlike you I accept who I am…and unlike you I will not abandon what is precious to me. I know I am a bad person for what I'm doing and what I have done. But I will not allow that to take me away from the person who needs me. You had your chance to embrace the love that was waiting for you, but when your lover was falling apart you found it an acceptable time to suddenly have morals." He turned from Sasuke as he went to change and brought Fumiko blankets and water. The boy was still writhing in pain on the couch gasps of breath could be heard as he struggled for air. Tao just did as Sakura aksed and tried to make Fumiko well again.

It was a couple days before Sakura had to leave reluctantly after getting Fumiko to a stable state. Fumiko refused to go back to the village and Tao couldn't and wouldn't make him do so. He refused to take him to a hospital untrusting of anyone else touching his lover. So he made an agreement to allow Sakura to return with the necessary medicine and supplies. When the three reached the Sand Village and emerged from Kai and Reno's escourting they were taken to the Kage's office, Kakashi and Iruka were waiting. "We came as soon as we heard you needed medicine," Kakashi spoke he looked aged and Iruka seemed to have brightened handing over the packages to Sakura. "He's alive …but he's very ill. His condition has worsened to a point that I have worried about. He's in a lot of pain…I could only do so much…" Sakura spoke before nearly breaking down form seeing the young man so sickly. Iruka grabbed her hands to console her as he spoke begging, "When can I see him?" Sakura's face grew solemn unable to tell Iruka that he could not do so. "Give up Iruka…Fumiko has no interest in..." Before Sasuke could finish Naruto hit him hard enough to make him stop talking. "He's being depressive mom…Fumiko is really sick and wouldn't want you to be sadden by his state."Iruka shook his head and demanded to go with them. After hours of debate they could only agree to allow them to come with them.

Tao would lie in Fumiko's room in the base, holding Fumiko to his chest sweetly under the covers. Fumiko was asleep his hands holding on to the fabric of Tao's shirt all most childlike. Only when Fumiko slept did he ever look at peace. Soothingly Tao stroked Fumiko's back humming a lullaby. Fumiko started to thrash and cry shaking violently as Tao held tighter taking the pain of the male's frantic hits and clawing. Fumiko would mumble in a frightened voice begging for something, sobbing. "Shh Fumiko…it's all right. I'm here," He kissed Fumiko's head as he began to settle down and he smiled kissing away the tears on the male's face. Even the first night they were together he could remember Fumiko screaming and shaking and it killed him.

"_You can sleep in my room. I know it's not much…"Tao rubbed the back of his head as Fumiko smiled from behind his mask. "Thank you for your kindness. Really I feel it's too much. I simply did what any logical person would do." Tao shook his head putting a hand on Fumiko's shoulder, "Please this is the least I can do. You saved our home and myself…feel free to make yourself at home, I'll go fetch some food and water. Rest please." Fumiko nodded as Tao left returning shortly after. They talked most of the night laughing and smiling before, both retired to bed on separate futons. Painful. Blood curdling screaming drew Tao out of his sleep as he saw Fumiko writhing and shaking in his bed. He got up trying to shake Fumiko who panted violently as if unable to escape his attacker. The boy was nearly on the edge of breathlessness from the intense nightmare. Finally, without knowing what else to do he pulled Fumiko to his chest and held him comfortingly. Slowly the shinobi began to calm and sobbed broken and scared into his chest. _

Even though he had only known Fumiko for a month Fumiko was everything to him. He was the first person to give a damn about him and most of all, the only person to show him that hope still existed, that a person as strong as Fumiko would rather leave his home than allow them to suffer under his own problems. It nearly crushed him when he heard Fumiko's past and yet he fought to live never giving up. He chose to live a new life away from his family for their sake. He chose to take hold of his future with both hands tightly. And Tao vowed to never let Fumiko's new life be torn away from him. Fumiko deserved to have a good life. He never understood how anyone who claimed to love Fumiko could ever abandon him like Sasuke did. To have grown so close under harsh captivity, then in a moment of passion forever regret what another person so willingly gave of their body all in love for you. To risk their own body to know that as long as they could be free together nothing else could make them feel regret.

As promised Sakura returned with the necessary supplies and a few new friends with her, Tao saw and recognized from their appearance that they had to be Fumiko's parents. "Why did you bring them here?" Tao asked keeping them from entering Fumiko's room. HE seemed firm on the matter. "They deserve to see their son," Sakura spoke forcefully and Tao kept the door blocked. "He doesn't want to see them. Not my problem if you lied. Do you intend on hurting him more than he already is?" Sakura moved passed Tao who sighed and blocked Kakashi and Iruka before they could do the same. "Please I'm begging you to let us see him…" Iruka tried to look over Tao's shoulder. "You should have thought about that before you forced your son to leave." He shoved Iruka back before closing and locking the door angrily.

"Welcome back Naruto…" Kai giggled as he clung to the male's arm playfully. Reno had his feet propped up on a wall as he watched Sasuke amused. "You know it's written all over your face…it's cute how devastated you are." Sasuke shoved Reno's feet down, "I find it hard to believe that Fumiko fell in love with Tao in a month." Reno snickered, "You're just mad because he moved on to someone better. Maybe if you didn't have your head so far up your ass and stopped being a drag…you'd have seen the signs. Just maybe Tao-sama was the only one willing to do whatever it took to help him whether he wanted it or not." The shinobi or Famine rose as he offered Fumiko's parents some water. Kai let go of Naruto as he walked over to Kakashi and Iruka and stared curious. "Fumi looks a lot like you two…except for the one eye thing. I know I shouldn't say this but…he's a good kid you know….Fumi. He's always worrying he'll do something to make you hate him more. I told him not to worry since you made him leave…but he always insists on doing things for the right reason. I do have to say you two are shitty parents for letting him leave…I'd have kicked his ass if he was my son." Reno whacked Kai on the head, "Stop talking idiot. Tao-sama said not to talk to them or he'd kill us."

Iruka looked to Renoand Kai angrily as he shoved them back and spoke, "You don't know what it's like…when your child is taken from you…and comes back a totally different person, someone so fragile and full of anger that they'd shatter if you whispered to them. Then you have to watch as you can do nothing as every bad thing that's happened starts tearing them apart into a mess. So shut your fucking mouth before you call us shitty parents. We love him and care for him and that's the best we can do."

Well there is chapter 17! Please Review and comment it makes me post chapters faster. :3 But stay tuned next chapter it's a real twister. Chapter 18: Face your Fears


	19. Chapter 19

The Nymph of Konoha

A Naruto Fanficiton.

I do not own Naruto in any way (Wish I did KakaxIruka forever!).

Rated for Yaoi in later chapters…If you don't like it then don't read it and yes there is mpreg and Shotacon.

Simple explanations:

' Thinking' "Speaking" F_lashback _Action

Enjoy.

Chapter 18: Face your Fears

Tao was so desperate to help Fumiko that he permitted the group to stay in the base. Sakura emerged from the room taking off her gloves as she smiled sweetly, "He's going to be fine. I have him properly medicated and he's feeling much better." Iruka and Kakashi hugged tenderly as Naruto hugged Sakura. Sasuke simply sat smiling inwardly that at least Fumiko was okay. "Naruto could you take Fumiko some food he needs to eat," Sakura handed him a small bowl of rice and meat as he nodded heading into the room. A minute later there was a scream, crashing noises, and the sound of a door being thrown open. Tao came out panting and blushing as he hurried to get away from Naruto who was screaming profanities and chasing the male with a Rasengan.

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" Naruto yelled as he chased Tao who tried his best to not strike Naruto, "It's not my fault you walked in!" Tao yelled back his cheeks still flushed as he moved and dodged the attack. Reno and Kai protected Tao as they glared. "Leave him alone Nii-san!" Fumiko yelled as he came out of the room stumbling slightly blushing as well. Sasuke noticed Fumiko's eyes were red as if he was crying. "What's going on?" Sakura asked. "I heard moaning and crying when I opened the door and s-saw that!" Naruto yelled hysterical. Fumiko looked away ashamed as Tao flushed. "I-it's not wrong…I-I love him…and it felt g-good…with his mouth…" Fumiko spoke shakily as Tao smiled proudly. It clicked in the rest of the groups heads as Kakashi and Iruka's eyes twitched, Sakura blushed, Reno and Kai blushed, and Sasuke grew furious. Before anyone could say anything Sasuke had grabbed Fumiko and dragged him back into his room locking the door. Suddently Tao was banging and kicking the door as the rest got up and rushed trying to pry it open.

Fumiko stumbled back as he backed away from Sasuke, normally he would have been frightened but Sasuke had an odd look in his eyes. He recognized it finally as jealousy, "Sasuke why did you lock the door?" Sasuke moved closer to Fumiko forcing him to back into a wall as he put his hands on either side of young man's face. "I can't get you to listen otherwise before that dumbass corrupts your head. Fumiko you can't see what he's doing to you…he's using you. I can see it. Knowing what happened to you…I can't believe you would willingly let someone touch you again." Fumiko shivered as Sasuke touched his cheek and he shoved the hand away, "I love him. It's normal to be touched by the person you love…." Sasuke moved closer to Fumiko more so than before as he kissed him, immediately the young male thrashed and hit Sasuke who held firm as he reached down and caressed Fumiko's groin tenderly rubbing and kneading the half arousal waiting for him. Fumiko groaned and cried out into the kiss as he clawed at Sasuke's hand tears forming in his eyes. "Stmphm…itnpmh!" He screamed into the kiss. Sasuke ignored Fumiko's pleas as he reached behind him to grope the small cheeks lustfully before Fumiko screamed out hysterical, "Orochimaru please stop …don't please! Please don't…" He was shaking violently as Sasuke stopped letting him sink to the floor as he pulled his knees to his chest. "Who is he really Fumiko? I know your gaze when you love someone…your forcing it when you look at him. And when you came out just now…you were crying…" Fumiko softly looked up as he trembled, "He's his son…he's Orochimaru's son."

Sasuke felt ice run in his veins as he gently pulled Fumiko into his chest. "Why are you here? Why would you go with him?" Fumiko gripped Sasuke's shirt tightly so he could see the mark on his neck glowing harshly. "It's all a lie…he found me five villages away. He knew who I was…Orochimaru told him…and he was going to destroy the village if I didn't go with him. I wanted to go home as soon as I realized how stupid I was. I'm sorry I lied! I couldn't let everyone get hurt!" Sasuke held tighter as Fumiko trembled. He'd never seen Fumiko so terrified in his life. "Reno and Kai are his brothers…they destroy villages by turning the children into puppets…they force them to kill everyone and then themselves. I tried to stop them…I-I couldn't….th-there was soo much blood." Fumiko was sobbing as he spoke now, "When I saw you in the restaurant I had to protect everyone I had to hate you. Th-then you kissed me and I melted. I love you so much and he saw. When he made them take you to the base he told me to keep quiet or he'd punish me worse and kill all of you. Th-the stress was too much and I got ill. I'm so sorry…i-it's my entire fault. I wasn't strong enough to leave I'm so weak…and stupid…y-you were rig-.." Sasuke hushed Fumiko as he caressed his cheek. "You're not stupid Fumiko and you are not weak. You were trying to save us."

Fumiko trembled as he held Sasuke's hand. "You have to go! You have to take everyone with you. Please." Sasuke shook his head at the boy's words before he kissed Fumiko lovingly. "I won't let him hurt you anymore." Fumiko looked to the door as he pulled Sasuke onto the bed. "Y-You have to pretend that…y-you're raping me…or he'll know I told you. He's more powerful than he looks Sasuke. Please. The only way to make him open up is to hurt me. He loses control when someone touches his property." Sasuke grew sick at the thought but nodded as he kissed Fumiko softly and pinned his arms to the bed as Fumiko pretended to scream.

The group outside pounded harder as the door busted open. Fumiko's shirt was open as his pants were discarded on the ground. From behind it looked as if Sasuke was raping him, but truly Fumiko was acting and doing it well. Naruto and Sakura ripped Sasuke away as they stumbled back with Kakashi and Iruka as Tao rushed forward cradling Fumiko who looked over his shoulder at Sasuke who ran the others chasing him.

He forced the group to leave heading into the sand alleys as he ducked in panting slightly. The four others nearly tackled Sasuke as he looked up, "W-wait a second…it's not what it looked like." He held a hand up as he straightened softly he told them what Fumiko had relayed to him and they were dumbfounded. "His son…? H-how?" Kakashi asked confused greatly. "I don't know but Fumiko is deathly afraid of him. We need to make a plan to be able to get him out of there before he's gone forever."

Tao gripped Fumiko by his neck as he held him against the wall his night shirt barely covering his groin. "I-I can't br-…" Fumiko was choking as Tao held his grip before letting him drop to the floor. "Kai…Reno…go get them…" Fumiko's eyes grew wide as Kai and Reno smirked leaving. He tried to run but Tao grabbed him dragging him out of the room as he was handed a set of old kunai by his brothers. He grabbed Fumiko's hands before he stabbed them through the middle with one of the kunai to a wall. Screaming Fumiko trembled being held up by the kunai alone as Tao played with the other. "I'm disappointed Fumiko…I thought I trained you properly. You belong to me…but you let Sasuke go and play with you…I guess that means…I have to share you!" Tao stabbed the other kunai through Fumiko's wrists causing the boy to scream even louder. "Kai…Reno…you can play with him while I get the preparations ready… tonight I'll make Fumiko into the most beautiful puppet." Tao walked away as Kai and Reno smirked taking off their cloaks.

Fumiko was shaking violently as Kai and Reno approached him. They groped and molested him at first before toying with him. Finally, it wasn't enough as both brothers prepared to enjoy their eldest brother's precious toy. That's when the doors to the base flew open and Reno and Kai were sent reeling into the wall as Sakura dusted off her hands Naruto cracking his knuckles as they both spoke, "Dumbasses." Sasuke went to move to Fumiko who was gone being dragged as he thrashed and yelled into another room. The group hurried to find a room covered in seals and candles. Fumiko was pinned by the old kunai to the middle circle in the floor as Tao held the black and gold needle like object in his hand. He allowed his chakra to flow into the weapon as he began to carve symbols into Fumiko's back. All five older shinobi went to rush at the male but couldn't move. "Paralyzed? I find my technique quite lovely…your high chakra levels paralyze you in this room…you're merely fuel for my power. I've made beautiful puppets before but…" He pulled Fumiko's face up by his hair as he kissed his cheek. "He'll be the most gorgeous by far. Finally, I'll be able to destroy my ignorant father and take his power for my own."

"Don't you touch my son!" Kakashi yelled as he forced himself to move he could feel his chakra draining. "The more you move old man the faster you die…" Tao spoke as he bit his thumb and marked a symbol on Fumiko's head. Sakura could see how weak Fumiko was he was dying the lower he sank to the floor. "Once the ritual is complete Fumiko's body will be under my control…and I can activate his kekgenkai to its full ability. I'll steal the most powerful traits of ninja clans across the nations. He'll be my own beautiful weapon. " Fumiko fell to the floor as he laid on his side his vision blurry. "I'll start by taking each and every one of your traits then forcing him to kill you so he'll have no one but me." Kakashi forced himself to move more as he reached and touched Fumiko's hands. "Fumiko…look at me." Fumiko turned his head to look at his father unclearly. "Fight this. I know you can. You're strong…and so very brave. But I need you to hold on. Stay with me son." The blood seals on Fumiko's back turned to ink slowly as he seal on his forehead began to sink in. Fumiko tried to fight to stay conscious but he couldn't. Slowly he would rise as the kunai ripped through his palms creating holes where they once were. Tao caressed Fumiko's cheek as he pointed to Sasuke. "Kill him take his power and I will love you." Fumiko's eyes were completely black as he walked towards Sasuke staggering. Sasuke forced his mangekyo to surface violently as Fumiko froze as his body stood still.

Fumiko opened his eyes in a black and white landscape as Sasuke stood before him. The young shinobi smiled as tears chased down his cheeks. "I failed again…you…know what I have to do" Sasuke pulled Fumiko close. "I should've been there….I promise I'll save you. I'll save you like I should have before." Fumiko kissed Sasuke softly before there was a scream in the room. Sasuke stabbed Fumiko in the center of his chest. "No!" Tao yelled as Fumiko's eyes returned to normal and he smiled blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. Slowly he turned to look at Tao, "I…could never…love you. I would r-rather die…then help you…d-destroy this world." He fell as Sakura screamed again. Falling to the floor Fumiko closed his eyes softly a smile of happiness on his pale face.

It was like a tornado after Fumiko fell, a burst of chakra form his body swirled within the room. This was Chidori's release a burst of the holder's chakra emptying the host. The storm surged as it flew into Tao ripping him to shreds before setting about tearing the room apart as well as the base. Kakashi grabbed Fumiko's body as the shinobi fled the base crumbling in their wake. They didn't look back refusing to see the horrible place in ruins.

Sakura eased Sasuke's sword form Fumiko's chest as she fused chakra into the wound. Fumiko took in a sharp breath as he sat up coughing as he held his chest. His mind rushed as he looked frantic. Kakashi and Iruka hugged Fumiko tightly and he smiled slowly hugging them back. "How did you know what to do?" Sakura asked confused as he stood up slowly Kakashi taking of his kage robes as he wrapped his son in them. "Orochimaru was working on the same process…but anyone who has mastered the chidori can do the same. I just didn'tthink…I'd survive. I knew I needed Sasuke's help…so when he stabbed me he transferred as much of his chakra as he could seal the wound and giving me the power I needed to destroy Tao and his brothers." Sasuke smiled as he hugged Fumiko who hugged him back. "I'm glad you paid attention to my lectures."

Now that the worst storm has blown over can Sasuke and Fumiko finally begin to have a normal life? However the good always die young. Chapter 19: To Live.


	20. Chapter 20

The Nymph of Konoha

A Naruto Fanficiton.

I do not own Naruto in any way (Wish I did KakaxIruka forever!).

Rated for Yaoi in later chapters…If you don't like it then don't read it and yes there is mpreg and Shotacon.

Simple explanations:

' Thinking' "Speaking" F_lashback _Action

Enjoy.

Chapter 19: To Live

"You're not gonna flip out and go all crazy evil on us are you?" Toshi asked as he smiled and pushed Fumiko on the shoulder. Fumiko smiled in return as he tackled his best friend and they began to wrestle. That had been two years ago since the whole ordeal and Fumiko was finally able to live normally again, as well as Sasuke. The two decided to go slower and now that they were able to live life peacefully together. The team was back together in Uchiha manor going on missions and training. They had all managed to pass the chunin exams and now they were preparing for their jounin exams studying and training twice as hard. Amae was still around despite the fact that Fumiko ignored his advances entirely and made it evident that he and Sasuke were inseparable. For the sake of the Nation's face he still pretended to be Amae's female fiancé', the agreement in and of itself presented problems that Sasuke had expressed to be a farce.

As the group ate dinner Amae smiled, "So your exams are tomorrow right?" He had ulterior motives ever since Fumiko had returned, trying everything to force Fumiko to be dismissed and unable to continue in his studies of becoming a shinobi. The three nodded as Sasuke sipped on sake idly knowing this wasn't going to end well if Amae was happy. "Your point being? Jeez it's always something with you Amae. Why don't you relax? It's not like you have a date with Fumiko." Miaka asked as she rolled her eyes, and giggled as Fumiko and Toshi laughed. "As a matter of fact …" Fumiko stopped as he shot a glare at Amae. "I'm taking the jounin exams." Amae sighed, "Then I guess my father will have to tell your father he's out of a job. Since it's important you attend as my fiancé to the party. You know to show other nations the honor of our land." Sasuke waved his hand, "The exam is in the morning. Your party thing is in the afternoon I know because I have to go to…and pretend like I'm not with your fiancé." He smirked as Amae growled heatedly. Miaka and Toshi smiled as they held hands under the table Fumiko smiling as well. They'd grown up quite a bit. Miaka was a stunning young woman elegant, developing, in Toshi's opinion rather nicely, Toshi was taller almost Sasuke's height now, and Fumiko was still only an inch taller than he was when he was fifteen. He looked younger than the others but his hair was cut so he could tie it back easily in a low ponytail. His bangs framed his face gently as his face was no longer hidden by the mask he once donned. He wore his head band around his neck in a handkerchief style so everyone could see the gentle smile and happy teenager he'd grown to be.

"How the hell do you finish an exam that fast?" Toshi asked as he looked at Fumiko who fanned himself with a paper, the room was heated in the middle of summer. "I cheated…I used my technique to see your answers," Fumiko smiled as Miaka came out in her bra and shorts smirking. "Works every time…" She spoke as she posed and the two boys sighed. The three walked through the village as they headed to Uchiha Manor. "Why can't you guys be young again? So you don't stink up my house." Sasuke spoke as he saw the three sweaty teens. "Not our fault they heated the exam room," Toshi spoke as he took off his sandals his teammates following suit. "Showers before I throw you into the pond." Sasuke smiled as he shooed the three off.

Fumiko climbed out of the shower his white hair curled against his skin softly as he observed his lithe form in the mirror. He expected a body more like Toshi, lean muscle, slight build, but instead his muscle was hidden under a thin form with a delicately curved body. He was more flexible than Toshi so maybe that was the reason? Fumiko shook his head as he brushed his hair gingerly tying it back in a braid. He was finally able to look at himself in a mirror without feeling completely useless. He went into his room as he pulled on the kimono Amae left after putting on the obnoxious lace undergarments. Using his brother's Harem Jutsu he filled out the top nicely and began to put on the kimono. Sasuke came in as he smiled sneaking up behind Fumiko as he yanked on the obi. Fumiko smiled and pulled on it back. "Give it back I have to get ready Jerk." Sasuke smiled looking Fumiko over, "I'm sorry did you say something? I got distracted by those things on your chest. But then again you sure that isn't your natural look?" Fumiko pulled the obi back as he tied it. "Asshole," Fumiko retorted as Sasuke pulled him close and smiled. "You look nice. You've really grown up Fumiko…I'm proud of you." He smiled as he kissed the male sweetly. In a few months Fumiko would be eighteen and the promise they made to each other would be fulfilled. They would be lovers for the "first" time.

"Lady Fumiko you're stunning truly this evening. Surely, your children will be elegant and beautiful." Fumiko smiled and nodded to the old man trying to flatter him as Amae thanked him. "You could talk…" Amae spoke as he held Fumiko's hand. "I'm admired for my silence. When can we leave?" Fumiko asked as he sighed softly sipping on some sake his body language was evident that he would rather be somewhere else. He pulled a compact from his sleeve as he took one of the pills swallowing it. Sakura managed to make him a smaller pill to take to help ease his condition. Amae watched Fumiko disgusted, "It's like birth control…." As of lately Amae was growing on his nerves more than usual with snide comments about how he acted or about Sasuke. Fumiko rolled his eyes as he looked to the male, "When I want your opinion I'll ask for it. So keep in my mind to shut your mouth."

Amae grabbed Fumiko's wrist hard, hard enough to cause the skin to bruise. "Let go. You're hurting me," Fumiko spoke harshly as he tried to pull his wrist away. Amae continued to hold on tightly as he smiled at Fumiko before kissing him. Stilling his movements he waited for Amae to stop. "Are you done? I need to wash my mouth." Fumiko's snide comment made the anger in Amae's eyes more evident as he dragged Fumiko towards the bathrooms. He shoved him through the door as Fumiko's back hit into the sink counter. "What the hell is your problem?" Fumiko yelled before Amae shoved his hand over Fumiko's mouth. "I've had enough of you thinking that you can do as you please. I own you Fumiko…you can try and deny it but it is ultimately my word that allows you and that bastard to be together. If I had my way…which I will…you wouldn't be allowed anywhere near that man. Do you forget he's the reason-" Fumiko bit Amae's hand as he interrupted him. "I am the reason my life is the way it is. I made the choices not anyone else…and you are disturbed if you think I'd let you control me."

Amae shoved Fumiko back until he tripped and smacked his head against the mirror cracking it. Fumiko held his head which was now smeared with blood before being yanked up by his hair and thrown into a stall. Amae locked the door behind him as he forced Fumiko up against the wall and started to reach under the kimono harshly groping every inch of skin he could touch. The harem justu dispelled as Fumiko squirmed and fought and even kicked violently. He felt sick to his stomach as if everything in his body screamed for the male to go to hell. "Fucking whore…stop moving!" Amae yelled as he gripped Fumiko's neck choking him to keep him from resisting. Fumiko thrashed before he used his body to force Amae to smack his head against the wall forcing him to let go. As soon as possible Fumiko ran out of the bathroom as he stumbled coughing. The noise from Fumiko falling and slamming the door open caused everyone to look. He coughed hard as he rubbed his neck and Sasuke rushed over bending down. A lot of the other party members came over concerned as Amae stumbled out of the bathroom holding his nose which was bleeding heavily.

"Excuse me! How is this in anyway my fault? " Fumiko yelled at the top of his lungs inside the nicely furnished office sitting across from Amae and his father both his parents present at his sides. "All of the other Lord's think my son is a weakling and you exposed your true gender revealing his true sexual preferences. You are now the reason every lord is refusing to make agreements with Amae as the next Lord of these lands. Fumiko, you had one job, to pretend to be the bride-to-be of my son and in failing to do so have brought turmoil to Konoha." The Lord spoke in a matter of fact tone that set Fumiko's blood boiling. "So I was supposed to just let him choke me to death before rapping me? Your son is a psychopathic rapist, and all you do is let him do what he pleases! I refuse to bend to his will; I refuse to be used anymore. He crossed a line that I'm not obliged to follow orders for." The Lord slapped Fumiko hard as he growled heatedly, "You will shut your mouth. You are a shinobi to be used by me under my orders and…"Kakashi was the one to interrupt as he grabbed the Lord's hand twisting it painfully. "You will not lay your hand on my son again. Secondly, I am the Kage of the ninjas under your lands not you. We are not your pawns, we are your guardians and we deserve your respect not only for serving you but for those who have died for your selfishness. Now, I stand by my son and his actions. He was to pretend to be Amae's bride until a proper one was found. In no way did we as his parents agree to allow your son to use ours as a prostitute. So sit down and calm yourself. I will find a way to make amends for this matter with the other lords. Of course, in return your son will stay away from mine. He is no longer part of team seven and if Fumiko sees him he has my permission to kill him on site. Now I will see you tomorrow my Lord as well as Amae and we will converse and find a way to fix the situation. Good night." Behind the mask Kakashi smiled that smile of his that made even the most intimidating male in the room shiver under fear of pain. Iruka hugged Fumiko touching his cheek where a bruise was forming his son in return comforting his mom as he turned around to leave. Amae hissed and got up climbing over the table as he was about to touch Fumiko and all three shinobi had a knife to the male's vital points.

"I heard you ran into some fun at your meeting," Sasuke spoke as he looked over the bruise frowning as he poked it and Fumiko smacked his hand. "That hurts you know. And yes I did, at least I have permission to beat the shit out of him if I see him again." Fumiko munched on some fish as he sat in the small restaurant with Sasuke enjoying the dinner for two. "Fumiko, have you thought about what you plan to do in the future? You're old enough now that you can apply to be a teacher, or even to go for the Black-Ops." Sasuke watched as the boy thought about it and smiled softly, "I have. I'm going to be a writer. Write dirty novels and the so on." Sake went everywhere as Sasuke coughed and held his chest. "Fumiko seriously now," Sasuke spoke as he laughed and Fumiko laughed as well. "I'm going to be a teacher of course. I'm going to teach agility." He gently reached for Sasuke's hand and laced their fingers together. "Why all the sudden interest in my future?" Sasuke smiled as he pulled Fumiko's hand to his lips. "Well I want to know what my lover plans to do with his life. Since next week Miaka and Toshi will be moving out and we'll be living together alone." Fumiko blushed deeply he'd completely forgot now that they were all of age they would be going their separate ways for a bit until they were needed for a mission. Sasuke would also be getting a new team in a few months after graduation. Before Fumiko could say anything Toshi had ran in the restaurant panting as he rushed over to Fumiko, "Fumiko come quick you aren't going to believe who's in the village." Bothe Sasuke and Fumiko rushed out after paying with Toshi to the town square where none other than a familiar face smirked in chains being led by ANBU. "Hello Fumiko…my… my haven't you grown," pale lips curled into a smile as the unmistakable golden eyes settled on Fumiko's body and the young shinobi trembled. "O-Orochimaru…"

BAM! Cliffy for you. I know I know hate me. Just when you thought they could catch a break.


	21. Chapter 21

The Nymph of Konoha

A Naruto Fanficiton.

I do not own Naruto in any way (Wish I did KakaxIruka forever!).

Rated for Yaoi in later chapters…If you don't like it then don't read it and yes there is mpreg and Shotacon.

Simple explanations:

' Thinking' "Speaking" F_lashback _Action

Enjoy.

Chapter 20: I Was Almost There

…"_Why all the sudden interest in my future?" Sasuke smiled as he pulled Fumiko's hand to his lips. "Well I want to know what my lover plans to do with his life. Since next week Miaka and Toshi will be moving out and we'll be living together alone." Fumiko blushed deeply he'd completely forgot now that they were all of age they would be going their separate ways for a bit until they were needed for a mission. Sasuke would also be getting a new team in a few months after graduation. Before Fumiko could say anything Toshi had ran in the restaurant panting as he rushed over to Fumiko, "Fumiko come quick you aren't going to believe who's in the village." Both Sasuke and Fumiko rushed out after paying with Toshi to the town square where none other than a familiar face smirked in chains being led by ANBU. "Hello Fumiko…my… my haven't you grown," pale lips curled into a smile as the unmistakable golden eyes settled on Fumiko's body and the young shinobi trembled. "O-Orochimaru…" _

It had always occurred to Sasuke that they would run into Orochimaru again, after all they had fled. What he did not expect was for Orochimaru to be caught, because Orochimaru does not get **captured**. 'Why is he here? For Fumiko? No he's too old for his tastes…not to mention his strength has grown since then. He'd be far more formidable and too troublesome to try and capture. So why is he here?' Sasuke's mind ran a thousand miles a minute trying to put together a concept, or strategy that properly fit the reasoning behind the pale monster to be back in Konoha. "Sasuke!" Hearing his name he snapped his head towards the source seeing Sakura. "Kakashi wants you and Fumiko to report to the office immediately," She spoke so fast he all most didn't hear her through the all most urgency in her voice. "Right…Fumiko…"He turned to see that Fumiko was gone. Sakura and Sasuke began to look around before they spotted Fumiko moving through the crowd at fast pace. Before they could stop him he tackled Orochimaru to the ground his hands wrapped around the man's neck as he squeezed. There was a rage in his eyes that neither shinobi could place. "Squeeze harder…f-…umi…ko…th-at's it." Orochimaru chuckled darkly as he felt the male squeeze on his neck the ANBU rushing to try and pry the male off the offender. When they finally removed Fumiko and secured Orochimaru the shinobi were panting behind their masks. "I'll kill you!" Fumiko screamed as he thrashed even with kunai to his neck. "Promises…my dear Fumiko…promises." Orochimaru smiled as he was hauled off roughly.

There was a silence in the room as Orochimaru was chained to the floor of the Kage main hall. Fumiko was being held by Iruka as they stood next to Kakashi, the three Sannin standing in their places as they watched. "Gathered just for me now? Please tell me I get a party favor," Orochimaru smirked as Kakashi gripped the arm of his chair in anger the wood cracking under the pressure. The old and new generation of shinobi stood in the main hall watching. Everyone from Neji to Miaka, young and old, to the ANBU even stood with judging eyes towards the pale monster. "Well since we're all in such a talkative mood…How are you Fumiko? I see all your limbs healed up just nicely. So have you and Sasuke been f-…" Orochimaru was silenced when he was struck in the stomach by Kakashi's rather livid foot. "Do not…address my son. You are here for a reason and we are not naïve to your purposes as we once were. If you are here for Fumiko or Sasuke you stand no chance. So talk before I finally cut out that tongue of yours and feed it to you." Orochimaru chuckled as he caught his breath. "You read me so very easily don't you? I am here with a purpose…partially my own pleasure. However, it does not involve Sasuke…it does involve your precious son…and a negotiation that only he and I can have. If you interfere I'll be forced to decimate this village." That sick twisted smiled curled on his face as Fumiko balled his hands into fists. "I am not alone here…a few 'friends' dropped by after gathering a little information from me about your son. You know not too long ago your son was a very naughty boy…killing all those people as the Horsemen of Death. And the other Kages believe he should have to suffer since he went un-punished. We believe instead of death we should punish him with life. You know that special trait of his where he can copy any kekegenkai and make it his own…integrating it into his own genetics creating the 'immortal' shinobi…a perfect weapon." The whole crowd began to whisper some offended by such crucial information being withheld when it put the whole village at risk for constant war.

Fumiko by passed both his parents as he approached Orochimaru looking down at him. "Negotiate…I'm listening…for now." It was going to happen Fumiko knew the things he did even if for the right reason were still wrong. Orochimaru smiled as he looked up at Fumiko the whole room quieting down softly. "It's more of a list of demands…You allow each village of these nations so united…to produce a child with you as fair game for the rest of the world. You will bring life…After such a time as you are finished…" There was a swift kick to Orochimaru's face as Fumiko put pressure on it. "I am not some machine for breeding…your demands are denied. I can pay penance for my sins… but I will not bring a life into this world under the pretense that it will be used." Orochimaru smirked as Fumiko removed his foot. "I thought as much…you were always such an unruly teen. So here's a better set of trade." The chains on the floor snapped as Orochimaru Grabbed Fumiko holding a kunai to his neck as the teen struggled. The monster's hands were on his bare skin and he started to feel weak. "I see you're starting to feel it Fumiko…pure neurotoxin has been painted on my skin so just by touching you, I've poisoned this healthy little body of yours." Every shinobi in the room had a kunai at the ready as soon as Orochimaru grabbed Fumiko now they were all an inch away the points close to the two. "Back off or I will waste no time in removing his life. Now, for the second offer…"

The doors to the main hall opened as Amae entered a group of Kage's behind him. "Hello everyone…I know you're so glad to see me." He approached Orochimaru as the crowd parted forcefully. Handing over Fumiko to Amae Orochimaru watch the two teens curiously, instinctively, Fumiko smacked the male's hands away trying to escape but only ended up being forced into an uncomfortable position with his face to the ground and his arms pressed behind his back. "Now as my dear colleague has spoken with you, the other nations and I agree that it's not fair for an individual to be spared when his partners were punished by death for such horrible crimes such as mass murder. So instead here is my negotiation." Amae forced Fumiko's shoulder out of place as he yanked him up causing the young man to scream out. Grabbing Fumiko by the jaw he held him as he struggled. "First…Fumiko will be punished by my hands in the manner I see fit. Secondly, the other Kages will punish him as they to see fit. Lastly, Fumiko will be producing a proper heir as to fufill our contract to which his faggot father has so tried to void." He rubbed Fumiko's stomach before squeezing it as Sakura cried out. "You can't! He won't survive!" Amae shot a look to the woman as he glared.

"Fumiko wouldn't survive the birthing process for such a power. Iruka barely survived. You'll kill him!" She screamed as Fumiko closed his eyes trying to calm himself. "Sacrifices must be made…if you refuse this offer then you will have war." One of the Kages spoke as they all agreed. Fumiko did something that no one was prepared for, whether it was the stress at the thought of being passed around as property, or the mere idea of bringing a child into this world for the sake of being put through what he was, the young man pressed into the knife before turning his head in a swift motion. There was a scream as Fumiko slid down to the floor his neck injured so badly and there was so much red. Amae dropped the knife as he put pressure on Fumiko's neck. Fumiko opened his eyes every few seconds his vision a bit blurry, when he tried to open his mouth he spit out the copper tasting fluid. He didn't cut his neck deep enough to do harm, but this was the only time he was thankful for coughing up blood. His act was so believable even Sakura didn't seem to notice as she screamed out, Naruto holding their parents back. Sakura rushed to Fumiko as she shoved Amae away Iruka following her. She bent over Fumiko so his face was hidden and he stopped his acting looking up at her as she realized what he was doing. Keeping the soft pressure on his neck she looked to Amae. "I need to take him to the hospital or he'll die!" The Kages as well as Amae nodded in agreement as the young male was whisked off his eyes shut hoping he could buy time to figure out a plan.

Short chapter I know. But just wait until the next one, Chapter 21: What Choice do I have?


	22. Chapter 22

The Nymph of Konoha

A Naruto Fanficiton.

I do not own Naruto in any way (Wish I did KakaxIruka forever!).

Rated for Yaoi in later chapters…If you don't like it then don't read it and yes there is mpreg and Shotacon.

Simple explanations:

' Thinking' "Speaking" F_lashback _Action

Enjoy.

Chapter 21: What Choice do I have?

_There was a scream as Fumiko slid down to the floor his neck injured so badly and there was so much red. Amae dropped the knife as he put pressure on Fumiko's neck. Fumiko opened his eyes every few seconds his vision a bit blurry, when he tried to open his mouth he spit out the copper tasting fluid. He didn't cut his neck deep enough to do harm, but this was the only time he was thankful for coughing up blood. His act was so believable even Sakura didn't seem to notice as she screamed out, Naruto holding their parents back. Sakura rushed to Fumiko as she shoved Amae away Iruka following her. She bent over Fumiko so his face was hidden and he stopped his acting looking up at her as she realized what he was doing. Keeping the soft pressure on his neck she looked to Amae. "I need to take him to the hospital or he'll die!" The Kages as well as Amae nodded in agreement as the young male was whisked off his eyes shut hoping he could buy time to figure out a plan._

"What now?" Naruto asked as he sat in the closed off hospital room along with his wife, parents, brother, and Sasuke. "They're right…I wasn't punished for what I did. Regardless, of what was at stake I chose to do terrible things for selfish reasons. I killed innocent people..." Fumiko was sitting on the bed as he spoke Sakura wrapping his neck gingerly. "You suffered enough!" Iruka blurted out as he hugged his son tightly. He was tired of all that had happened; hit after hit Fumiko kept being broken all he wanted for his son was to have a normal happy life. Kakashi looked towards the others as he finally spoke, "We have to reach an agreement. Something that Fumiko is willing to accept and the other Kage will agree to. If we don't there will be war." Sasuke sat next to Fumiko as the younger male left the comfort of his mother's arms. "I've been down this road Fumiko…there is no scenario where you get away free. You have to ask yourself…what's important to you. We can come up with a thousand ways to try and play this off, but in the end you will be the one to suffer. Whatever you decide, we'll all be here as we have always been…" Fumiko held Sasuke's hands as he looked up to him, it was relaxing to feel his lover's touch just knowing besides his family there was someone who could comfort him, who understood just what it was like to know your past, your future, and even your very being was under constant threat by your very genetics. "I'll give myself up. The problem is my power…my abilities. I can't get rid of them…so I'll do what I can do. I'll stop taking Aunt Sakura's medicine. Without it I'll die sooner, I'll get what…four…maybe five years?" Fumiko smiled at Sasuke as Sakura's eyes spilled over with tears and she sobbed out, "Fumiko…I can't let you do that. It's aggressively progressed…you'd die in a year. And it would only speed up the more you use your chakra."

Gathered in the Kage Hall, were the Kages of the other nations. Amae and Orochimaru sat side by side in front of them as Kakashi Fumiko beside him. "So are you ready to negotiate some terms dear Fumiko?" Amae smiled as he already knew he won. Fumiko would never be happy and knowing he would belong to him made his victory all the sweeter. "I know as the age of Konohagakure I cannot ask the other countries to spare the life of one young shinobi when he has done such harsh crimes to all of you. As a Father I beg for my son's life, I ask you to understand all, that he has been able to overcome, and all he has sacrificed; a childhood, love, happiness, life, innocence, and even his very own humanity. And now you come to take away even more from an empty vessel. As much as I cannot acknowledge it, he agrees with you. Not as a boy, as a man he knows that he went unpunished. Suffering the consequences of all that he has done was not just a physical retribution. It was emotionally and mentally that he suffered all the more. With that in mind a proposal has been formed." Kakashi nodded to Fumiko who stepped forward.

Before he could open his lips the three Konoha Sannin stepped in front of him protectively. "What are you doing?" He asked confused, this wasn't part of the plan. Naruto just smiled at his brother before turning his attention back to the Kage who stood confused. "Our proposal is non-negotiable. You see…" Naruto stretched as Sakura continued folding her arms. "We thought about it…considered all the options you know. About his punishment, even an equivalence of some sort to even out the playing field and…" Sakura looked to Sasuke to finish as he looked to the Kage a terrifying expression of anger and hatred on his features, "We decided if you try to touch this boy we will personally commit treason and murder each one of you not only that…" Sakura picked up again, "We'll cut your genitals off and mount them on our walls as trophies. By the way that's not all folks…there's more…" Naruto cracked his knuckles as he lifted his middle finger showing it to the group and sticking his tongue out. "If you decide not to agree to just letting us punish Fumiko by making him one of our Sannin apprentices, since it forces him to use his powers for all nations in the manner of spreading wisdom, protection, and pride for the ninja arts…I'll personally make sure…since he is my baby brother…that each of one of you…for making my parents suffer, this village, and the families you've terrorized by bringing pale pedo over there here…get a taste of just what it feels like to be broken as he has." Naruto's eyes changed to the black and red as his whiskers turned to stripes on his face his voice changing to that of the beast inside him. Amae growled as he slammed his hands on the chair he sat in. "Enough! Do not be intimidated by these fools! He must be punished for his crimes! And these three must be killed for their insubordination!"

Fumiko parted the three as he approached Amae standing before him. "Cast the first stone I dare you. I know it was you who hid Orochimaru from the other nations…who had me kidnapped, and broken. You who ruined my childhood and any hope of growing up as a normal person by having me forced into adulthood by choosing to be taken by someone I trusted and loved knowing it would create pain and suffering that no man should know, or to be taken forcefully by a man who cares not for money but corrupting and using me as a piece of meat. Who assembled the Four Horsemen and single handedly forced my hand. You who put this, your own nation at danger, for the sake of an unfounded love and some perverted notion of being slighted. You don't love me Amae and you don't know what love is. You understand greed and control, and I am not the possibility of either. The only reason you bring my transgressions to these leaders is because you know without standing behind an army you can't proclaim yourself a god. So in the infamous words of a brave and self-sacrificing individual, you want to fuck me…then fuck me. Because none of it matters you'll just be a nasty and vile man violating a body that has no place left untouched by hands worse than your own."

Opening his arms he looked towards Amae before addressing the other Kage and getting to his knees as he bowed a slow as possible. "With that said, I cannot begin to imagine the pain and grief I have caused you and your loving people. I killed innocents, shinobi brethren, and criminals who even with heavy hearts full of evil were not to die by my hands. I have to live with their blood on my hands for the rest of my short life. To know because of whom I am and what power I have coursing through me that I will always be a soiled, vile, and lowly individual. As a shinobi I failed my village by becoming corrupted, as a son I failed my parents by running away, and as a lover I failed the one person who even values my life if any others do at all by allowing others to touch what was already given freely and with love to him. So if you see fit a punishment worse than all that I have lost and all that I have to live with…please see fit to punish me."

An older Kage from Yumegakure helped Fumiko to stand, "As a father I understand what it means to see your child suffer without hope. We are not terrible and selfish men…at least not all of us. And if the others agree with me I see fit to leave you to suffer in a way that does not spill more blood. Those who have been lost cannot be returned by taking it from your flesh. So why not put you towards hands that can mold you to do well in your life. Understand that this is not a free pass. To become a Sanin takes a world of pain and even more suffering than we could come up with, but in addition to that you will be tasked with doing something even we think is highly hard for a young man as yourself. You are forced to have a family of your own, and live a normal life. In a year's time we expect to see Hatake's adorable grandchildren." The Kages walked over to Kakashi to stand by his side greeting him as old friends. The old man turned to Amae, "And you Lord Amae…we are not individuals to be lied to, nor to be controlled. I took the liberty of contacting Kage Hatake to better understand you as the child you are. You're selfish brat drunk with power and hopelessly stupid to implore the aid of someone like Orochimaru, we may be old but we are not senile." Amae stood in awe before he roared in anger, "I will not be defied. Even if you pathetic old men try to defy me I know one who will not." He smirked in a crazed state as Orochimaru had grabbed Fumiko the young male struggling as he fought tooth and nail the slithering shinobi using his neurotoxin to render him weak. As Sasuke and the other made a mad dash to get to Fumiko he vanished.

"Stupid…foolish… idiots!" Amae yelled smashing a vase in his palace home Orochimaru sitting idly with a few Sound ninja, and Kabuto. Fumiko had his arms bound behind his back resting against a column his body weak from the toxin. Amae approached Fumiko lifting his chin up as he stared him in the eyes. "You and that father of yours have a good mouth…I can find a better use." Being lifted and dropped onto a hard shoulder Fumiko felt the wind knocked out of him. "Watch the exits. I'll return in a bit." Heading to a back room Fumiko was thrown on to the floor of a well decorated bedroom as the doors were shut and locked. Kabuto looked towards Orochimaru concerned, "My Lord…when do we get to kill the annoyance?" Orochimaru chuckled as he cleaned a bit of dirt form under his nails, "Let him have one last earthly pleasure…then clean Fumiko thoroughly while I dispose of the fool piece by piece. I already have what I want…the stupid child…doesn't even know what he's done." The older ninja laughed as he ran a hand through his black hair.

Fumiko spit out the remnants of Amae's disgusting taste from his mouth as the male pushed him into the soft pillows taking off the rest of his clothes as he ripped Fumiko's pants off like a fiend. Before Fumiko felt the oncoming pain the pressure on his body was relieved and replaced with a wet consistency. His eyes opened to being covered in Amae's blood the body being tossed to the floor as Orochimaru sat down using a sheet as he wiped Fumiko's face. "I apologize, I didn't mean to get you dirty…that filthy little brat shouldn't touch something so precious….nor should his seed sully such a beautiful body." Standing Orochimaru ripped Amae apart tossing the parts out the window as Kabuto came in picking Fumiko up and carrying him to the bath in the palace. Fumiko would have protested but he still couldn't move enough to make an impact. Kabuto had cut the ropes on Fumiko's arms as he dressed him in a found yukata tying it to just barely hide his sensitive areas. "Such a shame we never got to try each other out Fumiko…you are quite beautiful." He caressed Fumiko's cheek tenderly as he carried him Bridal style to a clean bedroom helping him to sit up.

Orochimaru entered as he took a seat smiling in such a way it made Fumiko shiver the smile was kind. "I may be a ruthless and cold individual but you evoke such humility from me. Now, I wish not to keep you from your family any longer than necessary. However, I require a payment from you…for not returning you to a pool of blood and bones." Fumiko pulled his face away as he listened. "I want you to bear my child…you killed that bastard who shared my blood and I thank you. However, I want a true worthy heir whose body will last longer than this one. So in one year from now I'll come to you, in return I promise no harm will come to your village, your family, or even Sasuke. You will leave with me and once the child is born you will be returned no harm done. No one will have to know. Now if you so agree I will place my mark on you…don't be alarmed no one will be able to see it except for me." Fumiko bit his bottom lip before he shut his eyes allowing Orochimaru to bite his hip where the curse mark resided. It was a promise of normality for such a small margin and he had to take it. He would fulfill his promise in one year from now, but first he would bear Sasuke's child if that didn't kill him then at least he would die in shame alone. "What choice do I have?" was the last thing Fumiko spoke before he was lifted and carried out of the palace.

This is the last update I will make unless I get some reviews. Chapter 22: Normalcy isn't Us


	23. Chapter 23

The Nymph of Konoha

A Naruto Fanficiton.

I do not own Naruto in any way (Wish I did KakaxIruka forever!).

Rated for Yaoi in later chapters…If you don't like it then don't read it and yes there is mpreg.

Simple explanations:

' Thinking' "Speaking" F_lashback _Action

Enjoy.

Chapter 22: Normalcy isn't Us

"_I want you to bear my child…you killed that bastard who shared my blood and I thank you. However, I want a true worthy heir whose body will last longer than this one. So in one year from now I'll come to you, in return I promise no harm will come to your village, your family, or even Sasuke. You will leave with me and once the child is born you will be returned no harm done. No one will have to know. Now if you so agree I will place my mark on you…don't be alarmed no one will be able to see it except for me." Fumiko bit his bottom lip before he shut his eyes allowing Orochimaru to bite his hip where the curse mark resided. It was a promise of normality for such a small margin and he had to take it. He would fulfill his promise in one year from now, but first he would bear Sasuke's child if that didn't kill him then at least he would die in shame alone. "What choice do I have?" was the last thing Fumiko spoke before he was lifted and carried out of the palace._

"Happy Birthday Fumiko!" His friends and family screamed in the Uchiha manor as Fumiko smiled and laughed covered in streamers. There was music as candles were lit on the cake and Fumiko blew them out happily as he picked up a plate of cake and grabbed some icing smearing it on Sasuke's cheek causing a playful chase and cake fight to ensue. So now as the other guests danced and had a chat the two lovers were washing up and changing. "Really Fumiko? I liked this shirt." Sasuke smiled as he tossed their clothes into a hamper and hugged his lover close. "It's all most like we're normal," he left a kiss on the now legal male's lips. "Seriously? Normalcy isn't us Sasuke…first of all we're both guys…secondly I'm your boyfriend who can get pregnant, and lastly oh yeah we're two emotionally awkward anti-social assholes. Oh and I forgot we're shinobi." Fumiko rolled his eyes as he spoke before he was silenced by an intense kiss and couldn't help but melt. "I said all most remember," He kissed Fumiko one last time before ushering him back to the party as he reached into his desk drawer putting out a small box and slipping it into his pocket.

Fumiko sat on the couch as he opened presents laughing at some of the more obnoxious ones, and blushing at the perverted ones. "A present from your father and I," Iruka smiled as he handed a medium sized box to Fumiko hugging him tightly. There was a soft silence in the room as the young man opened the box only to have his eyes well up with tears. He picked up a Jounin vest with his family's symbols on each breast pocket. Getting up he hugged both his parents tightly. What touched him most was inside the breast pockets were a reminder of his family from each of Iruka and Kakashi's vests were a patch sewn so they could always be with their son. "Well I guess it's my turn…kind of stole my whole awesome present for the night I suppose." Sasuke spoke as he saw Fumiko turn around wiping his eyes. Slowly he grabbed hold of Fumiko's left hand rubbing each finger as he whispered something the other guests peering eagerly. Fumiko's eyes grew wide and he lifted his hand there was a silver ring with the Uchiha crest inlaid upon it. A lot of the guests gasped, a lot of them were taken emotionally and fell into the arms of their lovers, and then there was Naruto who fainted onto the floor being fanned by his daughter and wife his son shaking his head.

"So what'd Sasuke-Sensei say to you?" Toshi asked a little curious since Fumiko hadn't said a word since the engagement roughly twenty minutes ago. "He said that he used to think he didn't have a family of his own but he realized that together we could make our own. That he loved me and that ring, or no ring he belonged to no one else because in this world all we need to be happy for once in our lives is that knowing even alone we can smile when we have each other." Toshi started laughing as Fumiko punched his shoulder, "That is so cheesy did it come with crackers?" Fumiko smiled as he looked at the ring, "I feel like a chick…does this mean I'm permanent bottom boy? Man I don't want to be bottom all the time I won't be able to walk." Toshi choked as Sasuke kicked Fumiko in the butt. "I have the same ring moron. Secondly, sex is negotiable…and you should get back to your own party Fumiko." The two best friends got up going inside as Fumiko hugged Sasuke walking in hand in hand.

Helping cart present to the corner of the couple's bedroom Kakashi, Iruka, Naruto, and Sakura joked around setting the boxes down. "He's all grown up it's so hard to believe…"Sakura looked around the bedroom taking a seat. Naruto shivered a little grossed out, "Look I have no problem with the whole two guys loving each other thing…but he's my little brother…and he's teme…and I just don't want to think about him touching Fumiko…in a…" Kakashi interrupted his son as he grabbed Iruka's ass playfully, "Sexual way?" Iruka smacked Kakashi's hand as he smiled, "I don't want to think about it either…but I'll be back." He headed to the bathroom as Kakashi shook his head sighing. "Where's he going?" Sakura asked confused as she noted the bedroom had a little more life to it than when Sasuke was a kid. "To check the bathroom for condoms," Naruto lost it as he screamed obscenities at what his other father just said covering his ears. Sasuke and Fumiko went to their bedroom to investigate as Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the shirt shaking him, he yelled something about not being able to take it anymore and not wanting his little bother to be a bottom. Sasuke couldn't help himself at a chance of making the dobe squirm, "Technically he won't be under me…he'll just be on top riding me….or even against a wall…maybe the shower…" Fumiko went pale as Iruka and Sakura all mirrored the boy. Kakashi separated Naruto and Sasuke as he smiled that casual you're screwed smiled. "You know Sasuke I'm as much a pervert as the next man…but I don't want to hear what you plan to do with my youngest son. In some aspect I'm like my loving partner…I want grandchildren, but I don't want know how they appeared." Naruto and Sasuke gulped as Iruka left with Kakashi, and Sakura and Naruto followed shivering.

"It's kind of weird…I mean this isn't the first time we've done it…but I feel awkward." Fumiko spoke as he sat in their bed as they did every night in his pajama shorts and a t-shirt and Sasuke laid down beside him in just his pajama pants as always. "Well we don't have to do this tonight if you don't want to," Sasuke responded as he sat up and kissed Fumiko gently. "I know I'm old, but…" Fumiko hit the male on the chest softly as he laughed, "You don't look old. You look what twenty-six at max?" Sasuke rubbed Fumiko's thigh, "I'm thirty-eight Fumiko I'm old enough to be your father." Fumiko covered his mouth as he shivered, "That's a turn off, and I'm not calling you daddy in bed." Leaning down Fumiko kissed Sasuke softly as he was pulled down and Sasuke got on top of him gently. Blushing Fumiko let Sasuke tug his shirt off as he ran his hands along Sasuke's torso feeling the ripple of every muscle and soft patch of skin. Sasuke kissed Fumiko's lips claiming them as he kissed down his neck sweetly. It felt a little more natural to love Fumiko in such an intimate way again. Gently, Fumiko hid his face into the male's neck as Sasuke shuffled the last bits of clothing they had on and tossed them to the floor. He wanted to be careful, cautious, and above all he wanted make Fumiko comfortable again. Sasuke pushed Fumiko down encouraging him to relax by cupping his face as he kissed him. Fumiko closed his eyes trying to enjoy his lover's touch, to experience all he could remember, to commit every sigh and electric pleasure to memory.

"S-Sasuke…" Fumiko gripped the male's hair tightly pulling as he struggled to find his breath when his length was enveloped in warmth. If Sasuke wasn't holding his hips down he would have choked. When he finally swallowed Fumiko was panting and blushing in a hot mess on their bed. Reaching over to the night stand Sasuke grabbed a small bottle and then attempted to grab a foil wrapper when Fumiko stopped him shaking his head. "I want to try it….without it…" He blushed and Sasuke smiled as he set about sliding a slick finger into his lover's waiting body his entrance had tightened considerably. Fumiko squirmed and whined uncomfortably at first his body not entirely comfortable the idea of being violated again. Once he did relax Sasuke stretched the male as he rubbed and coaxed the tight ring of muscle squeezing his fingers to loosen his lover's body to an easier state. Fumiko moaned out as he pressed down onto Sasuke's fingers rolling his body in a steady rhythm. He had been worried that his trauma would not allow him to even be touched, but with Sasuke so close and loving him so sweetly he felt safe, and for once he was excited to feel pleasure from someone he loved. When Sasuke removed his fingers Fumiko whimpered wanting the pleasure to continue. Pushing Fumiko's legs further apart he wrapped them loosely around his waist and Fumiko instinctively closed his eyes. Leaning down Sasuke kissed them just like their first time and they fluttered open softly. He nipped at a soft pink nub on Fumiko's chest before taking it into his mouth causing his lover to arch and pant as he tortured his chest with teasing lips. Rubbing Fumiko's hips in a soothing distraction he pressed into a sweet melting heat and Fumiko dug his nails into Sasuke's shoulder panting as he tensed. "N-ghn R-Relax Fumiko you're squeezing me…it's going to be okay… I-I have you…" He kissed Fumiko as he started to relax again and Sasuke pulled his hips back before pressing in again sinking in deeper with aid of the watery lubricant. With a third try he finally pushed into Fumiko to the hilt causing the male to hiss and cry out in brief burst of pain. "I-It hurts…y-you got…b-bigger," Fumiko panted as he shifted feeling full and stretched. Feeling Fumiko relax he started to thrust into his lover's tight warm entrance making him sigh in pleasure and shiver from the heat. "H-Harder…I-I want m-more…" Fumiko begged and Sasuke twitched inside his lover the way his voice was so full of need and lost in pleasure slowly slipping into lust. Lifting Fumiko's hips he began to thrust harder into his lover shaking the frame of the bed and causing loud screams of pleasure to ring through the empty halls. He started to lose himself in the fog of lust clouding his mind as he shifted thrusting deeper into Fumiko as he moved him against the head board gripping the wood tightly as it began to crack and creak from the stress. Letting out a loud uncontrollable scream Fumiko came covering his lover and himself in his release. Sasuke kept his thrusting as he squeezed his lover's hips and leaned down sucking on his neck until he bruised every inch he could reach. By the time he finally released Fumiko had joined him a second time in pleasure. He laid next to the male pulling him close as he brushed the hair from Fumiko's face. "That was better than the first time," Fumiko spoke panting lightly as he kissed Sasuke softly. "Who says we're done?" With a devilish smile he flipped Fumiko over causing the male to cackle and smile as his lover attacked him lustfully.

In the morning Sasuke finished cleaning the shattered pictures, dirty clothes, and managed to make breakfast for his lover. Sitting down on the bed he sat the tray on the foot next to him smiling as he saw his handy work. Fumiko's pale skin was covered in little love bites and bruises and it made him proud to see the male sleeping with a satisfied smirk. When Fumiko woke up he sat up slowly rubbing his back. "Morning," He smiled Kissing Sasuke as he saw the breakfast and laughed, "Okay you're killing me Mr. Romance." After breakfast and a bit of morning sex in the shower the two got dressed as Sasuke blushed slightly. "No blushing asshole you're not the one wearing them." Fumiko spoke in reference to the bruises and bites on his arms and jaw that he couldn't hide.

"What the flying fuck!" Naruto yelled when Sasuke and Fumiko came into the Hokage home for lunch. Fumiko blushed deeply feeling self-conscious as he tried to cover them. "My baby!" Iruka yelled running over to Fumiko just making him redder. "I couldn't cover them!" He blurted out as Sasuke held him and smiled. "Wow…marking your territory Sasuke?" Kakashi spoke as he blinked continuing to eat while everyone else felt too awkward to continue. "U-Um Aunt Sakura can I have you look at something later…it's a little tender…" He blushed as Naruto choked and Iruka nearly died. "Hey despite what half of you in this room think it's none of your business…really…you're just making him feel like what we did was wrong. I love Fumiko and last night we all know what happened." Sasuke spoke before resuming eating his rice. Fumiko blushed until he was crimson, "You said you loved me in front of them." Sasuke paused as he smiled running a hand through his hair, "Yeah…I guess I did." Naruto ruined the small happy moment as he punched Sasuke on the back on the head yelling about how he was going to castrate him for turning his brother into a chew toy.

Fumiko hissed and cried out as Sakura palpated along his lower back softly. It'd been two weeks since Fumiko had made love to Sasuke and now he was sore and in pain."Fumiko…it's so bruised along your tail bone…I'm surprised you were sitting up." She felt along his hips and he cried out again biting his arm. "That's what I thought…Fumiko you fractured your hips. Didn't you say anything…if he was hurting you?" Now she was just worried. "I-I didn't want him to stop…if I said something he'd freeze up again and never touch me. I want to be touched by him all the time…I-I don't mind if it hurts." Sakura gently hugged Fumiko as she smiled, "Well you're going be tender for a while. No more sex for at least two week all right? I'm really surprised though that Sasuke and you want a baby so soon…you guys haven't even married yet…"She stopped when she saw Fumiko give a look of guilt. "Fumiko…you did tell Sasuke I gave you the drugs to get pregnant correct? The same ones Tsunade gave Iruka. That I switched your…FUMIKO!" Her voice was filled with anger as she looked at the boy. "You have to tell him!" Fumiko looked away desperate, "If I told him he wouldn't do it…and it's my choice." Sakura smacked him anger present in her expression. "This is not just your choice. What if you're pregnant Fumiko? You can die from this! You told me you talked to Sasuke and he agreed. You tell him tonight or I will." She left the examine room as the door slammed shut. He remembered it was a week before his birthday when he went to see Sakura. He lied and told her everything she wanted to hear before he switched his medicine. Now his chakra levels had changed and so had his body. It was weaker without the chakra levels being suppressed so he bruised easier, and injured without much effort. Sakura gave him instructions that after they had tried in two weeks she would be able to see if he was pregnant. Fumiko knew how wrong it was but he just didn't have the time. 'If I have his baby then if I die I won't have to have Orochimaru's…or if I survive I'll die giving birth to that monster's heir…and I won't have to live with myself.' He couldn't take not leaving Sasuke with some form of family in this world.

When Fumiko got home Sasuke was going through paperwork on the coffee table. He even had his glasses on and it made Fumiko laugh without hesitation at the serious look. "What's so funny?" Sasuke asked as he put down his paper and took off his glasses. "You can pin point the jugular of a ninja a thousand feet away with your knife but you can't read small print without your glasses…I don't know a little ironic." Fumiko smiled as he spoke wrapping his arms around Sasuke's shoulders. "Yes you see it's called getting old. Something you'll eventually find out since you can't look ten forever. "Sasuke smiled as he attacked Fumiko's lips before laying him back on the couch softly. "So what did Sakura say?" Fumiko sighed softly, "We can't have sex for two weeks because I fractured my pelvis." Sasuke did a double take confused, "Are you getting ancient? You're like a porcelain doll good god. You shouldn't be so fragile. "Fumiko looked sad as he sat up and Sasuke tilted his head. "I'm sorry? I didn't mean anything by it Fumiko...it's just I'm not used to you being…breakable." Sasuke saw Fumiko start to look sick before the boy got up running to the bathroom and throwing up. Now he was seriously worried as he got up following Fumiko and helped him holding his hair back. When the smaller male was done Sasuke helped him clean up before picking him up. "You're going back to the hospital." Fumiko tied to protest but he was too weak to respond.

Sakura was doing her last rounds when Sasuke brought Fumiko in and he was looking rather nauseated. Naruto was idly sitting in an exam room waiting or his wife to get off when he got off the bed and Sasuke laid Fumiko down. "Holy crap you look like shit Fumiko…"Naruto spoke as he looked his brother over concerned. "Jeez Sasuke…you two move fast." Sasuke looked at Naruto confused, "What are you talking about Dobe? Can't you see Fumiko has the flu? You don't throw up from sex...well at least good sex." Naruto joked as he spoke, "Maybe you suck at it. But no teme can't you tell when…" Before Naruto could finish Fumiko Kicked him in the thigh crippling him to the floor as the blonde let out a whine of pain. Sakura entered seeing her husband on the floor and rolling her eyes. "Hello Sasuke…you said he's been throwing up? I'm going to run some tests you should take a seat." She looked to Fumiko as she drew some blood before leaving the room again hoping Fumiko would say something. "No more weird fish…sorry your mom is nice and all but Iruka's weird new dishes were just going to eventually make you sick." Sasuke spoke rubbing Fumiko's back as Naruto got up. "It wasn't Iruka's cooking. He's throwing up in the morning Sasuke…come on it's…" Another swift kick this time to the groin as Fumiko immediately threw up and Sasuke brushed Naruto off assuming he was just being an idiot again. "S-Sasuke I need to talk to you…" Sasuke shushed Fumiko as he pulled the blankets up around the smaller Male. "It can wait," was the reply Fumiko was fed and it stabbed him in the heart. Sakura opened the door as she held the clipboard in her hand and saw Fumiko and Sasuke not wanting to say anything. Fumiko sat up and held his stomach as he pulled his knees to his chest biting his bottom lip. "I-I'm sorry…"He sobbed as he dug his nails into his knees. Sasuke tried to stop him, "It's all right Fumiko you're sick I really don't mind taking care of you. It's not life I haven't seen you ill before." Fumiko shoved Sasuke's hands away as he tried to stop from shaking long enough to talk, "I-I lied to you…I-I haven't been taking my m-med…"Before he could get the words out Fumiko fell onto the bed fainting from his condition. That's when Naruto got up blurting out in an obnoxious manner, "He's pregnant dumbass! God it hurts bad." He tried to straighten up as Sasuke got angry, "Shut up Naruto. I'm tired of your slighted remarks…he's not pregnant he's on medicine to prevent his kekegenkai from initiating. I think your brother is smart enough to know he'd die if he did that, not to mention he would have told me first. With Orochimaru out there…there is no way in hell I'd want to bring a child into this world. I won't risk Fumiko's life…he's the only thing that matters to me. He's my family we don't need children." Sakura felt a pain in her heart as she spoke, "Sasuke he is pregnant…he had me switch his medicine a week ago…I'm sorry I thought that you two had talked about it…I didn't know he li-.." She was caught off and awestruck by Sasuke's response. "Terminate it. Get rid of it. I won't let him die."

"Sasuke I can't do th-…" Sakura was trying to talk some sense into her dear friend when he grabbed her by her coat glaring at her with such hatred she hadn't seen since they were all teenagers. "Get. Rid. Of it." Sasuke's words were so cold there was a deadly silence in the room before Naruto shoved Sasuke back concerned for his wife's safety. "Calm down teme…it's not the end of the world. I mean it's a bit complicated but being a fa-…" A swift punch to the face sent Naruto into the nearby wall as he held his broken nose. "Shut your fucking mouth Naruto…you don't understand what this can do to him! So stop talking about things you don't understand!" There was a disgusting cracking noise as Naruto slammed his foot into Sasuke's ribs. Silent rage permeated the room before the two best friends started to brawl and Sakura was forced to shove them out of the room trying to separate them desperately. Shinobi were dispatched to try and aid the situation but it only escalated. The commotion of the two Sannin fighting drew a crowd as Kakashi was walking down the hall after visiting some of the wounded ANBU. He watched the fight for a few minutes before seeing Sasuke and Naruto charge their precious destructive attacks and decided to step in. A matter of five attacks and both men were panting and bruised against opposite walls. "Are you boys done?" Kakashi asked as Sakura shooed the crowd away and took a side by her teacher. "Now what was this all about? Honestly it's like twenty years haven't passed at all. Get up." His voice was harsh and cold as the two got up still glaring at each other. "Tell your moron of a son to stay out of other people's business." Sasuke spat at Naruto as, the blonde growled and yelled back, "Go to hell! You can't make decisions that aren't yours! You're gonna be a father so deal with it asshole!" Kakashi's heart skipped a beat and he looked at Sakura for clarification as his voice shook. "F-Fumiko is pregnant?"

The door was closed as Iruka pulled up a chair sitting next to Fumiko's bed as his son idly played with the covers trying to avoid eye contact. "Fumiko…I'm not mad at you. I understand what it means to want to give the world to someone you love. This…this is dangerous. More dangerous than anything you've faced before. You can die. I all most did. Please just wait a while longer…you're body isn't grown enough yet to be able to withstand this." Fumiko looked towards his mother as he hugged him tightly all most like he was a little kid again and Iruka hugged him back trying to comfort him. "I have to tell you something…but you have to swear mom…you can't tell anyone not even dad. If you tell I'll never forgive you." Iruka felt a pain in his heart but he agreed and held his son's hands softly. "The night Orochimaru and Amae took me from Kage Hall…Amae was murdered. Orochimaru ripped him to pieces for touching me without his permission. I didn't fight them off and escape Orochimaru brought me to the gates under an agreement. In return for leaving Sasuke, myself, and this village finally alone…I have a year to spend with my family. He'll come back for me and in return I have to use my kekegenkai to give him an heir worthy of becoming his next body. Once done I'll be returned home as if I had only simply left for a small while. So that's why I lied to Sasuke…if I leave on thing alive it's someone he can care for…that I won't leave him alone. Even if I die…either giving birth to Sasuke's child...or Orochimaru's I won't abandon him." Iruka pulled Fumiko in tightly as he held him. He disagreed with everything his son had just said but he could not condemn him for it. Fumiko didn't seem to ever have a choice to do what he wanted it was always a choice of survival. "Fumiko I know why you are doing this but please don't do this…you will die." Fumiko kissed his mother's forehead before standing up and leaving the hospital room. Sasuke was in disbelief as he stood outside the door hearing everything as the young male spoke. He'd be damned if he'd let any of it happen, and in all hell he hated himself for what he was about to do. Only a short while before had he sat down talking to Sakura, "Sasuke…I don't have anything like that." Sasuke looked at her skeptically, "Sakura you have to help me. You and I both know he'll die. And you know he won't agree to get rid of it. I just want him to wait for a few more years when he'll be safe enough to handle it. I want him to live a normal life a while longer. Please." Sakura felt guilty and she reached into her desk putting out a small bottle. "Please don't ask anything of me ever again Sasuke. I'll have to live with this the rest of my life…and I can barely take it now."

They had gotten home and Fumiko was washing dishes when Sasuke came up behind him kissing along his neck make the younger shiver and blush nearly breaking the glass in his hand. "S-Sasuke?" He was rendered speechless when he was lifted up and placed on the kitchen table his hands pinned above his head. Sasuke ravished his lips, arms, and neck before nearly tearing his clothes off laying claim to every inch of skin he could find. Pulling the small bottle out of his pocket Sakura had given him he smeared the lubricant over his fingers and slipped them inside his lover who whined and moaned out shivering. Fumiko fidgeted at the liquid it seemed cold at first then began to burn slowly as Sasuke pressed and moed the fingers inside his body all most harshly leaving no area uncoated or stretched. Before he could protest Sasuke had poured the rest of the bottle onto his length and plunged into Fumiko as deeply as he could, making the smaller male cry out uncontrollably at the burning pleasure that slowly turned him into a hot mess of lust and overwhelming passion. It was all most vulgar how rough Sasuke was the table creaked and cracked violently. Each thrust became wilder and rougher to a point where Fumiko thought he would break."I-I love you Sasuke," Fumiko panted as he held onto Sasuke shaking slightly from being ravaged by wave after wave of pleasure. Whatever liquid Sasuke had use was driving him crazy and his body felt ready to burst. It was an onslaught of crashing wave after wave of release and just when Fumiko thought he couldn't climax again Sasuke pushed over the edge and he screamed out his whole body a wreck of shivering raw nerves. Sasuke kissed Fumiko lovingly as he picked the male up once more carrying him to the bathroom. "What's gotten into you? First you beat up my older brother and then your turn into an animal in heat." Sasuke rubbed along Fumiko's sides as he kissed his neck. "Your brother is an idiot…and I love you, I want what's best for you. And I can't help if I want to make you happy…" Fumiko laughed as he kissed Sasuke back and cuddled into his chest in the hot water. "I'm happy Sasuke. I get to be with you…and have our own family. For once I get to live a life I want to live." Sasuke felt a sting of pain in his chest but he brushed it off and nodded kissing Fumiko's forehead.

Sasuke opened his eyes to Fumiko next to him in their bed writhing and screaming in pain as he held his abdomen. He ripped the bedding the pain so unbearable he swore he was dying. The spot where Fumiko had been laying was soaked with blood that covered his thighs and hands. Sasuke quickly grabbed the phone next to his bed calling Sakura as she rushed over with her medical kit helping to ease Fumiko's pain. "I'm sorry Fumiko…but the drugs failed I promise I'll work on a better strain." She lied as she put away the kit into her bag. He had miscarried and she was the cause. "I'm so sorry Sasuke…I can't even give you a family…" Sasuke held Fumiko as he spoke and Sakura left trying not to beak-down. "Fumiko we have all the time in the world just wait a while longer it's all right." Softly Fumiko nodded as he got up his body still aching and headed to the kitchen to get some water. Sasuke knew he could never let Fumiko know what he had done, but it was for his life. They had years to become a family, but Fumiko came first and nothing would jeopardize that.

Chapter 22 folks. Quite a lengthy piece I have to say. Chapter 23 will be nothing you've experienced yet. Will Sasuke and Fumiko's world finally be able to move on or will a rift be torn between them when Fumiko finds out just how Sasuke has betrayed him and when Sasuke finds out just how short a time they really have to call forever. Chapter 23: Can't be Mended.


	24. Chapter 24

The Nymph of Konoha

A Naruto Fanficiton.

I do not own Naruto in any way (Wish I did KakaxIruka forever!).

Rated for Yaoi in later chapters…If you don't like it then don't read it and yes there is mpreg.

Simple explanations:

' Thinking' "Speaking" F_lashback _Action

Enjoy.

Chapter 23: Can't be Mended

_Sasuke quickly grabbed the phone next to his bed calling Sakura as she rushed over with her medical kit helping to ease Fumiko's pain. "I'm sorry Fumiko…but the drugs failed I promise I'll work on a better strain." She lied as she put away the kit into her bag. He had miscarried and she was the cause. "I'm so sorry Sasuke…I can't even give you a family…" Sasuke held Fumiko as he spoke and Sakura left trying not to break-down. "Fumiko we have all the time in the world just wait a while longer it's all right." Softly Fumiko nodded as he got up his body still aching and headed to the kitchen to get some water. Sasuke knew he could never let Fumiko know what he had done, but it was for his life. They had years to become a family, but Fumiko came first and nothing would jeopardize that._

The manor had been quiet for a month or so, Sasuke's new team had moved in and Fumiko had begun teaching at the Academy. "Hiya Fumiko!" a young girl fourteen with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes ran through the hallway with a pair of boxers. Closing the door he chuckled as shortly after two boys chased her in towels both black haired and cloudy blue eyes. "Hime! Give them back their underwear!" Sasuke yelled sighing as he rubbed his head, Fumiko just smiled holding a bag of groceries. "Long day?" Fumiko spoke as Sasuke kissed him and sighed nodding. Handing the bag over to Sasuke, as the group came circling Fumiko moved gracefully his foot sliding out tripping Hime and grabbing the boxers while smoothly sliding them onto the boys and grabbing their dirty towels. "Well I'm going to do laundry…be sure to help Sasuke-Sensei with dinner and make sure to wear clothes." The three nodded as Fumiko headed off to drop the laundry into the cycle. When he came back the team was cooking as Sasuke sat at the table reading. Standing at the doorway it hurt to see the three cooking where the possibility of their children could be. The whole event had taken a toll on him but he wouldn't show it to Sasuke. He pretended that nothing had happened and that it wasn't a big deal, but internally he hated himself no he loathed himself for failing yet again. "Hey Fumiko-san how come you didn't become a team teacher?" Hime asked as she took a seat at the table as the two Hyuuga twins finished putting the rest of the dish in the oven. "Well, I believed it would not be the best use of my skills. I believe teaching younger shinobi to be able to do agility is a much greater return of effort. Plus, I'm still on a team myself with Toshi and Miaka. And let's think about this I'd be a meaner teacher than Sasuke since when I was that age someone stealing someone's underwear was punishable by laps around the village and bathroom duty." The three gulped before running off to wash up for dinner.

"Not tonight," Sasuke spoke as he took his glasses off Fumiko looking a bit hurt as he was pushed away from his lover. "I have to get up early to do drills…" He lied again to Fumiko and it was starting to kill him. "Let them sleep in for once Sasuke they deserve a little break…and I'm starting to get the impression that you don't want to touch me at all." Fumiko sat up a little peeved. "I just don't want to rush things Fumiko…you were really devastated by what happened…I see it every day in your face." Sasuke held Fumiko close kissing along his cheeks tenderly. "Sasuke it's okay…I know it still hurts me to think about it…but you're my lover and it isn't your fault. You were right my body just wasn't ready. I still want to be loved by you and held by you. So please let's just forget about it and enjoy each other." When Sasuke smiled and started to kiss him passionately Fumiko began to finally let go of the pain he had been holding onto what he would never know is with each kiss Sasuke gave to him he felt a stab of pain in his chest. Things began to get heavy as they two moved and Sasuke pulled Fumiko on top of him and Fumiko blushed deeply. "S-Sasuke what are you doing?" Sasuke smiled forgetting his regret as he slowly rubbed Fumiko's hips, "I thought we'd try something new. I want to watch." Sasuke's response made Fumiko shiver as he nodded and softly slid down on Sasuke's length he swore at this angle Sasuke got bigger. He squirmed a bit uncomfortable feeling the thin latex sliding against his insides but he wouldn't complain. After finding a good exchange between depth and friction Fumiko fell into his pleasured fit of happiness. It was relaxing and above all else it was the place that made him feel closer to Sasuke. He was shaken out of his loving thoughts when Sasuke had thrust hard into him enough to make him cry out rather loudly. Covering his mouth he looked at Sasuke crimson with embarrassment at the sound he hadn't made in a while. "S-Sasuke don't do that what about y-your Aghn!" Fumiko screamed out as he dug his nails into Sasuke's thighs panting uncontrollably. Sasuke was relentless as he kept the harsh and wild thrust into his lover making him lose all control as his eyes closed and his mouth hung open softly letting out every content filled sigh and pleasure filled moan. Shifting Sasuke had Fumiko's shoulders just barely touching the bed as he held his lover's hips to his own thrusting into his very core obsessed with the need to have his lover lost in paradise. The onslaught continued without lax as Sasuke twisted and turned Fumiko into a mess of raw nerves with every change of position and release of ecstasy. Finally, when Fumiko had screamed until he lost his voice Sasuke stopped slowly drawing out of his lover as he let him fall onto the bed panting and paralyzed, leaning down he showered Fumiko's jaw, lips, and cheeks in soft chaste kisses. "I love you Fumiko and I promise that you and I will have the family you've always wanted. I promise that if necessary I will give my life and this world to you if it means never having to lose you." Tears slid down Fumiko's cheeks as he felt an overwhelming heat warm his heart and at the same time squeeze it. "S-Sasuke…please forgive me. I just wanted everything before I lose it." Sasuke shook his head, "I know Fumiko I'm not angry with you I'm sorry that I didn't even talk to you about it. I love you and I promise when Sakura says you're ready I will ravish you every minute of the day until you get the family you deserve."

Fumiko shook his head curling up on the bed as he gripped the soft bedding between his numb fingers. "N-no Sasuke I made a deal with Orochimaru. I promised him eight months from now I'll give him an heir in exchange for letting us go." Sasuke froze at first before he pulled Fumiko tightly to his chest. "I don't care what deal you made with him he won't take you from me." He should be angry at Fumiko but he couldn't he only felt a harsh sting of guilt at forcing Fumiko to lose their child. "Y-You don't understand if I don't go we'll never be able to live. I just wanted to give you someone to have so you won't be alone if I d-.." Sasuke shut Fumiko's mouth before he could finish. "I will not lose you. And I will not let that sick bastard kill you. I promise Fumiko…if it comes to you having to leave I will go with you. And don't argue with me. I don't want to live in a world where I don't have you to walk with me. You are half of who I am without you I have only pain and memories to control me. Fumiko you are what compliments my soul. You are everything that makes me feel connected to this life. Losing you would be losing myself." Fumiko sobbed into Sasuke's shoulder as he felt Sasuke hold him tighter rocking him softly. "And I know what I am about to tell you will tear you from me. But I'll have this last night of pleasure and you to take with me. Fumiko…your miscarriage was not your fault…I can't lie to you anymore. It was agreed among you mother, Sakura, and myself to have you miscarry. Sakura was sure you would die within two months. The medicine you've taking has been preparing your body to be able to handle the process. Please forgive me." Fumiko had frozen in Sasuke's arms his heart nearly breaking. He should have screamed, should have killed Sasuke, he should have done something other than what he did. But he reasoned with himself, it was not his fault, and he was not a failure. Out of love and not selfishness Sasuke had done the one thing he hated most. He had taken away his choice. But he knew Sasuke did nothing without considering every possibility. Instead of destroying the love he had he moved softly looking Sasuke in the eyes as he spoke. "What you did can't be mended Sasuke. But I cannot condone you for it. I lied to you. And I deserve to be lied to back. I made a choice out of selfish need and took away your choice. If I have learned anything from the life I have lived it is that I cannot be a hypocrite and condone you for choosing the same fate I choose for you. I am hurt and I am angry that you took away our child…but I cannot find myself to hate you. I feel like a ridiculous teen girl…you know that one form the book Miaka reads… Twi…something. But unlike her I can't hate you because you are beautiful…I can't hate you because I would rather hate myself for punishing my lover for my choices. I promise I will never hide or lie to you again if you promise the same. That no matter what we will never take away each other's choices again." Sasuke couldn't believe the wisdom and yet odd choice of words and such respect that Fumiko spoke. He was still young but he was not naïve. It was something he could not deny about why he loved Fumiko, because out of an unnatural understanding Fumiko's reasoning was all most inhuman in a good way. "I promise you." Sasuke spoke as he kissed Fumiko before pinching his nose, "Please don't reference Twlight during post sex ever again." Both started laughing before the door to Sasuke's room flung open the three teammates standing ready to kill before they saw their Sensei naked with his lover. "WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT KNOCKING!" Sasuke roared as the three fled for their lives screaming they didn't see anything.

"So…he was okay with it?" Sakura asked as they drank tea in a small café looking towards Sasuke. "Yes. I'm sorry for putting you in the situation I did…I had no right to ask something of a friend. I put you in the worst of places and I can understand.." Sakura laughed stopping him as she touched Sasuke's cheek. "It's okay Sasuke. Since we were kids I fawned over you dreaming of becoming your wife. I would do anything for you, but now it's not out of a want to impress you it's out of the love I have for one of my best friends. Plus I can't stay mad at you forever since when you do have children I will be God mother." Sasuke shivered at the last past and how intimidating Sakura could be. "By the way I'm not the only person you should apologize to. You hurt your best friend who happens to be your fiancée's older brother. Naruto is an idiot but he has reason behind his moronic tendencies." Sasuke nodded as he smiled and got up, "I know he's my next stop, oh and Fumiko wants to see you later. Something about asking you to control his mother with the whole wedding planning thing." She nodded letting him go as she watched Sasuke walk away, "I wish he'd stop talking all suave like that…I'm beginning to get those fan girl feeling again."

Naruto heard a knock on the door as he opened it before trying to slam it shut Sasuke pushing on it like they used to when they were kids on the situation reversed. "Open the damn door dobe! I can't apologize if you don't!" Sasuke yelled between pushes. "Go to hell teme! I don't want your damn apology!" Naruto yelled back pushing before Yuki the once shy looking adorable angel squirmed between them and opened the door. The once flat chested little doll was now nineteen with a well-rounded chest, full hips, and a stature most like her mother. Light blonde hair that was pulled into side braid framed the beautiful teal eyes that accented her face. She was an unbelievable knock out and Naruto spent her teen years beating off the boys with sticks. "Mother called and said that Uncle Sasuke would be stopping by and you were to sit your hyper ass down and listen. Or you're sleeping on the couch." Naruto sighed as he huffed and took a seat as Yuki hugged Sasuke smiling, "It's good to see you Uncle Sasuke." Standing behind Sasuke was Saya Lee's daughter who moved past him hugging Yuki before kissing her as the two beautiful young women ran off. "I should have worried about the girl's too…" Naruto spoke as he sighed. "I take it Lee is taking this well?" Naurto laughed as Sasuke's words. "Well he thought it was the other Uzamaki but he's not overwhelmed with grief. Aki is dating Shiori…you know Kiba's daughter. He plans to ask her to marry him in two weeks. I really can't be happier. I always thought forever I wouldn't have a family or if I did no one would want them like when I was a kid…but instead it's been the opposite." Sasuke nodded at Naruto's words as he took a seat in one of the chairs. "It seems I'm bound to always piss you off since we can't seem to help wanting to be the two most aggressive assholes who in an odd twist of fate became best friends. But what I did…wasn't right. I was angry at myself and I took it out on you…for a second time. At least we didn't level a waterfall. However, I was careless and didn't take into account that you were trying to protect your brother. I know you say you are okay with us but I know you don't approve. Frankly, a small part of me still doesn't either. He was and still is my student, but he is also my lover and the person that makes me feel like I can be one to. You and I both know I was a lost, angry, and moronic teen. Without you and everyone else I would have taken my anger further and never have been satisfied. I was at the peak Naruto…until I met your brother…until I fell in love with him and I tried everything in my being to reject on principle alone. I tried to tell myself that this was something that wasn't possible. But he consumed me. And now I can't imagine a time where he isn't there reminding me that there is a reason to life." Naruto sighed as he punched Sasuke in the shoulder lightly, "Shut up all ready I forgive you. When Fumiko was assigned to your team I was so sure my father had made the worse mistake. I was positive you would only make him worse…or make him into you. Insead, you did what no one else could do. You made him a real person…someone who no longer faked being alive but started to live. My parents saw it to. When you started to love him I couldn't take it because it was you. I can't imagine the person I grew up with…the you I know…being able to return love. You proved me wrong but what broke me was when you toyed with him because you got scared. I was so afraid he'd be lost again. I was angry when you broke the boundary and called him…Fumiko seriously…a slut. You shoved him off a cliff. And we all saw where that went. Now seeing you to trying to be a family…I was terrified that this time you'd shove him…and he wouldn't recover." Sasuke ran a hand through his hair idly as he nodded, "I know but I can't lose him Naruto…I just can't and I know that now. I was selfish and stupid before...I see that the only one who I can hurt isn't me it's him." The two friends hugged as Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I need your help though. Orochimaru is going to come back...don't ask how I know I do. When the time comes I want you to take Fumiko out of this village take him as far as you have to. I want you to guard him I don't care if he screams at you or if he threatens you. You do not bring him back until it is safe." Naruto nodded as he smiled.

"No. Haruka stop if you bend like that you'll pull a muscle. You have to lean into the twist when you slide." Fumiko smiled as he helped the young ten year old bend under one of the training branches. He moved over to one of the boys helping him land a flip as he cheered him on and told him to repeat it three more times. "Hatake, Fumiko." A dark voice spoke as Fumiko turned his head to see two cloaked figured in black standing in the doorway. Fumiko ushered the children behind him and to a safe area. "Can I help you?" Fumiko asked as he watched one of the figures slide a rope into his hand. "You're coming with us." His eyes went wide at the figure's words before he was tied up before the kids who were frightened until the figures took down their hoods revealing Toshi and Aki. "It's time for you last party for being single." Aki joked as Fumiko fumed angrily, "YOU ASSHOLES!" He squirmed as Toshi hoisted his friend over his shoulder. "Well you wouldn't agree otherwise. This was more fun. Have a good day kids." Toshi spoke as the two older boys carried Fumiko out of the class course and towards a local hot springs. "You guys are really a couple of bastards," Fumiko spoke as he laughed and took a sip of sake inside the reserved party room surrounded by his friends and peers. Toshi and Aki were already partially drunk. "Yep, but nothing beats a good scare-the-shit-out-of-Fumiko attack." Toshi spoke shoving his best friend.

The rest of the group laughed as they drank enjoying some party games and even some entertainment from the resident Geisha. "God it's been what four years since we all snuck into our parent's house and drank?" Hikaru spoke lazily as Hikari nodded both under a drunken happiness. "Don't forget about playing that make-out game," Tetsu chimed in as Tatsuya obnoxiously laughed. "Don't remind me! I got Fumiko's first kiss and Aki hasn't let me forget it. All the girls nearly killed me." Nidohori spoke as he took a gulp of his sake falling back on the floor. "Hey Fumiko what's sex like with a guy anyway?"Hikaru asked curious as he poked the male in the side his twin joing him on the other to annoy the white haired shinobi. "Stop poking me you jackasses I'm not describing gay sex to you. You two probably fuck each other anyway." Fumiko teased as he tried to tackle Hikaru and missed taking Toshi out. "That's just weird. No come on Fumiko." Hikari spoke as he shoved the two. "Fine if you'll shut up. It's kind of hard to explain…I mean it's like sex with a girl just different." Fumiko was wasted as most of the other guests were. Climbing on top of Toshi he flipped him over so he was ontop of him between his legs. Slowly Fumiko wrapped his legs around Toshi's waist giggling. "It's kind of like that. Or sometimes it's like this." Fumiko moved as he got on all fours and Toshi blushed getting a little turned on. Whether it was by the alcohol or by Fumiko's ass pressing into his groin he wasn't sure. "You don't do that with Uncle Sasuke…" Aki spoke challenging Fumiko as he snorted and fell over laughing. "We do it other ways. He likes to be rough and usually grabs my hips real hard…"Fumiko shivered remembering Sasuke's hands on his body and he blushed embarrassed as he started to get aroused. He'd completely forgotten he was sitting on Toshi's lap his friend on the ground beneath him. Toshi meanwhile had not and blushed profusely when he felt Fumiko's hard length rub against his own. Shaking his head mentally he kept repeating Miaka's name in his brain. Thankfully Nidohori grabbed Fumiko pulling him into the wrestling match between the young men which knocked over a few tables. Aki chuckled as he pulled Fumiko close and waved his hands, "Hey! Look we're my Dad and Sasuke!" He kissed Fumiko as Fumiko flailed and shoved Aki back laughing. "Gross don't use tongue I'm your freaking uncle," Fumiko took a gulp of Sake to get the taste out. "Shut up we're like cousins. Cousins kiss all the time." Aki spoke as he laughed. "God put one gay man in the room and you all turn gay over sake," Tetsu spoke teasing them as Fumiko looked pissed poking Tetsu in the chest. "Listen here…I'm the only one gay for Sasuke." He smiled and giggled as Tetsu shoved him playfully, "You're so wasted Fumiko."Nidohori picked Fumiko up trying to help him stand as Toshi got up to help only to have the guest of honor fall and take them both out as he curled into Toshi's chest. "I miss sleeping next to you. Remember when we were kids and we used to share the same sleeping bag and Miaka used to get so pissed." Toshi nodded as he gulped. "I wanna party in the springs! Let's get naked! Toshi you take care of Fumiko." Aki yelled.

As the others retired to their hotel rooms to change Fumiko stayed in the a-joining room to the party room slipping on the yukata provided. Toshi helped him get dressed as he put his clothes in a bin. He couldn't help but watch Fumiko as he worked on trying to tie the robe shut. Moving his eyes he saw Fumiko watching him with a smirk of devilish intent. Toshi pulled Fumiko close as he groped his ass and Fumiko seemed to stop smirking. "What are you doing Toshi?" Slowly Toshi closed the distance between them as he kissed Fumiko pressing him up against the shelves. Fumiko moaned as he tried to hit Toshi on the shoulder pushing against him. "N-nhn Toshi…st-stop." He pleaded weakly as Toshi panted letting him go. "S-sorry Fumiko I…that was weird…I got a little…" Fumiko shook his head, "It's okay we're both a little drunk is all. The hot water will solve everything." Toshi wiped Fumiko's cheek with his thumb noticing the male had silently been crying. "I'm really sorry Fumiko. I'll let you get dressed alone." His voice was hurt as Fumiko pulled his robe tighter around him feeling bad for Toshi.

Turning around he resumed pinning his hair up as he sensed a presence in the room he couldn't quite place as he turned to subdue the offender he thought was Toshi instead he was shoved into the cubby case as a hand slid along his leg and up his thigh. He thrashed and squirmed but the offender simply shoved him harder caressing along his bottom squeezing the smooth cheek until it bruised. "Hello there Fumiko I bet you missed me desperately." Kabuto whispered into the young male's ear as he pressed against him. "What the hell are you doing here!" Fumiko yelled softly as the male nipped along his neck. "Lord Orochimaru sent me. He doesn't think your little attempt to bear Sasuke's child was a good move. So now I'm here to punish you." Fumiko took no time to kick Kabuto through the door and into the hot spring. Laughing Kabuto dragged Fumiko in with him as he held Fumiko under the water before Fumiko fought to breathe coughing and choking. "I love when you get violent such a shame you are inebriated," Kabuto smiled as he licked Fumiko's ear before slamming his head into a nearby rock hard enough to leave the shinobi dazed. When Fumiko stopped moving as fast trying to regain proper thought Kabuto ripped the yukata up everything was moving slow whether it was his oxygen deprived brain or his concussion starting to present itself he tried in vain to strike Kabuto which resulted in being grabbed by the hair and pulled until his neck felt ready to snap. Blood rushed down his face as he felt limp choking as he spit out the blood in his mouth. A disgusting tongue ran along his cheek tasting the copper essence like a fine wine. "I all most feel bad for you…being molested and touched without permission…but I don't think you've ever been truly raped. Close enough right? Never having felt another inside you erasing away your lover with every thrust making you feel deprived of life. Though you were close with your little friend there. Sasuke knows the feeling. Oh I'm sure he enjoyed it on some level to. Being passed between Orochimaru and myself, sometimes he was so loose I had to go in dry to get any good sensations." The more Kabuto talked the more rage fueled Fumiko as he jerked his head away hair ripping from the scalp as he head butted Kabuto forcing him to let go slightly. "I'll kill you!" Fumiko yelled as his eyes turned red before he could activate his kekegenkai Kabuto threw the scolding hot water into his eyes causing him to scream and lose his vision. Kabuto pressed Fumiko over a rock submerging his lower half in the water as the sharp surface of the rock scraped and cut his chest and abdomen. Slowly Kabuto drew a kunai from out of his leg pouch letting it heat up in the water before pressed the blade's tip to Fumiko's back carving into him. "Remember that this is your fault. After I leave you with a message you never forget I'm going to tear you apart," Kabuto whispered as he continued to carve into Fumiko's skin repeatedly before suddenly the weight on his back was gone and he heard the faint screaming of his friends around him before he lost to the black in his vision.

"It's going to be a few weeks until he can see again. But at least there wasn't enough damage to become permanent." Sakura spoke as she looked to Sasuke who watched as Fumiko's chest rose and fell still un-conscious. "How much will he remember?" Sasuke asked concerned as he looked to Sakura who shrugged, "I'm not sure but I don't think much. Kabuto really bashed his head hard. I'll be surprised if he remembers a month ago. Sasuke…" She saw the rage building in Sasuke's face as she touched his shoulder. "He's dead Sasuke…Toshi and Aki killed him when they took his head off. Just calm down okay you can't solve anything when you're angry." Sasuke pushed her hand away, "You don't understand what this means Sakura. He still controls our lives. Fumiko and I can run but no matter what we do we'll play by his games. I'm terrified. You think Kabuto is the last of this? He'll send as many people until we both learn that we cannot escape from him. Fumiko stirred as Sasuke's attention shifted. "S-Sasuke…I-I can't see." Fumiko started grasping around frantically as Sasuke grabbed hold him holding him tight. "It's okay Fumiko your eyes will heal we're in Konoha I promise." Sakura was a little curious about the last statement. Fumiko nodded as Sasuke calmed him down and told him to rest. Walking and closing the door he looked to Sakura. "Orochimaru called it blind man's test. You're blind folded and forced to endure torture after torture. Being cut, having your hands stabbed to the arms of chairs, every possible torture until you're broken. If pain doesn't do it…there's other pain. Fumiko suffered like I did but he refused to cry out. I told him to scream as soon as possible the faster you seem broken the less time you have to endure. He just wouldn't. So one day while he was being cut with a scalpel Orochimaru…he touched him. Orochimaru is only about breaking those who are under his control…because broken men can't fight back. If you keep them broken they can't rebel. But broken can mean many things. You can break a person through pain…but if you break them through pleasure it's much worse." Sakura was horrified at the very thought of someone doing something so vile.

A few weeks passed, and neither Fumiko nor Sasuke was left without a guard. As Fumiko got dressed Sasuke ran his hands over the small scars that littered his torso. "Stop you're making me self-conscious," Fumiko spoke as he pushed at the hand and Sasuke replaced it with his lips as if trying to replace them. "At least you're alive and okay. I'm just happy that you're healthy," Sasuke spoke as he pulled Fumiko close and Fumiko latched to him gripping his shirt. "I love you Sasuke." Fumiko smiled as he held onto Sasuke's cheeks. He couldn't remember much of what had happened it was all a blur just that he had been attacked. Sasuke took Fumiko home as he put him to bed. He had his team do some independent study in their rooms as he set about working on some scrolls. As Fumiko slept he tossed slightly small flashes of memories coursed in his mind just blank pieces to an endless puzzle. He gave up as he sat up getting out of bed as he went to the bathroom getting a glass of water. When he sat the glass down he screamed, "Don't sneak up on me like that!" He smacked Sasuke in the chest who laughed, "Sorry I just heard noise and wanted to check on you." Pulling Fumiko close he kissed his forehead. "Let's go to bed all right?" Sasuke picked Fumiko up as he slid into the large bed making sure to keep an arm around him as he closed his eyes. It seemed the days were slowly ticking away the hell that a waited, but this time he was prepared.

Once again a few weeks passed leaving only half a year before the date of Fumiko's deal. The couple had gone on seamlessly focusing on their teaching and spending as much time together as possible. It was now the day before the Uchiha and Hatake clans would join together just as the Hatake had joined with the Umino. Both Fumiko and Sasuke had agreed on a small ceremony since neither one was much for lavish celebration. So as both friends and family sat on the outskirts of town which was supposed to be only a small group ended up being half the entire village. Sasuke's eye twitched as he stood next to Naruto who sighed, "What'd you expect to happen?" Sasuke elbowed Naruto as he glared, "For you to keep Iruka's mouth shut. Naruto this was supposed to be quiet." Despite the air of confidence and coldness Sasuke put off he was actually extremely not fond of crowds. Fumiko was also having the same issues as he hid behind a tree with Toshi and his Father. "I can't go out there…there's way too many people," Fumiko's voice cracked as he whimpered. "You can decapitate a man but a crowd scares you? Man up." Toshi shoved Fumiko who laughed "All right already…" Fumiko looked towards Sasuke as he smiled seeing him standing in his Sannin uniform since it was the most formal thing he had. A royal blue kimono trimmed in white diamonds, purple maple leaves scattered across the silk. A set of navy colored pants sat under the coat exposed so that the formal shirt beneath could be seen. For the event Sasuke had let his hair go free and Fumiko couldn't help but stare, neither could the women of the crowd. Ino shook her fist as she sat next to Sakura, "Why'd he have to be gay?" Sakura chuckled as Neji appeared to be rather irritated by the comment. Hinate smiled as she leaned over to speak, "Even I have to say…Sasuke-kun grew up to be quite attractive." Neji interrupted with the rudest comment any of them had heard, "Well if I let a snake use me as a whore I'd be gay to." Ino smacked Neji on the back of the head angrily. "Shut up Neji that has nothing to do with it. He loves Fumiko and he can't help if Fumiko is a boy…or the kage's son…or if he looks a bit feminine." Sakura laughed as she shook her head, "Ino…" Neji interrupted the light moment once again, "Did anyone see it differently after all he is the son of those two…it is only natural that he would turn out like th-…" Neji was silenced when two figures stood looming over them. "You say something about my parents Neji?" Naruto asked that devil like smile on his face as Sasuke cracked his knuckles. Before the brawl could begin Toshi ushered the two back up to their places telling them to behave. Kakashi headed down the stone path as he took his place with Sasuke at the peak of the semi-circle. Fumiko walked down the path in and open white embroidered kimono like jacket silver running through the silk. Exposed was a cropped no sleeve silk high necked shirt closed by silver moon clasps. On Fumiko's legs were flowing silk pants that billowed out like traditional hakama the same silver clasps running up the sides of the legs. Palm less gloves were on his thin arms as he smiled his long silver hair half down flowing behind him as the other half had been pinned into braids that twisted into each other pinned by the nymph hair pin Fumiko wore when he was younger. Joining Sasuke he held his hands smiling happily. Kakashi wrapped two ribbons around their hands, each end of which dangled their family crest. Everyone watched eagerly as their Hokage spoke bringing heavy emotions from those close to the two. As they each placed rings on each other's fingers they walked to the rock placing an offering of flowers and incense to the fallen ancestors and shinobi. Once Kakashi had finished he untied their hands and tied the opposite ribbon around their upper left arms. On Sasuke hung the Hatake and Umino crest, while on Fumiko's hung the Uchiha crest. "Now I advise those who do not wish to watch this part please look away and those who do watch eagerly," Kakashi smiled as he nodded to Sasuke who picked Fumiko up kissing him deeply as Fumiko held onto Sasuke's neck as they swung around.

At the reception many greeted the couple offering encouragement and support. "It feels…unreal doesn't it?" Fumiko asked as he leaned on the stone railing over-looking the garden. Sasuke smiled as he pulled Fumiko close hugging him from behind. "It does. But every once and a while we deserve to dream while we're awake." Fumiko leaned back to kiss Sasuke as he looked out over the party before smiling and dragging Sasuke to go dance. The poor Sannin stood trying to join a little awkwardly with the rest of the younger guests. Before he knew it Fumiko took his hand dancing with him as Sasuke chuckled and picked Fumiko up spinning him around. Lifting him into the air he brought him down slowly as he kissed him. For once everything was going wonderfully, normally. As the party continued a figure watched from the shadows sake, in hand as Kabuto stood next to him angrily. "Stupid fools…" He spoke starring at Aki and Toshi hatefully. "Calm down Kabuto. Soon enough they'll all lose everything. I'll take Fumiko as my prize while this village burns to the ground and with it Sasuke the kindle. For now let them enjoy this brief moment. Breaking someone who is happy is much more satisfying. But…why not give the ant a reminder of his place." Orochimaru moved his hand outwards as he closed it slowly and Fumiko let out an ear shattering scream crippling to the floor as he held his hip he writhed on the floor as the curse mark flared over his skin like an ink staining parchment. Kabuto smirked as he watched Orochimaru force Fumiko to writhe and scream the guests all concerned as Sasuke pulled Fumiko close. Then something contrary to plan happened, a pale silver chakra erupted over Fumiko's body forcing the seal back in place in return Orochimaru hissed as his hand burned like fire. Retreating Orochimaru kept his eyes on Fumiko the whole time. "Kabuto…" It was the only word he had to speak before the loyal dog was gone to investigate the miraculous happening.

Chapter 23 folks I hope you are all enjoying the story. As in my cruel nature I can't give them a break but I am a merciful one and I can give them hope. Look out for Chapter 24: Lights.


	25. Chapter 25

The Nymph of Konoha

A Naruto Fanficiton.

I do not own Naruto in any way (Wish I did KakaxIruka forever!).

Rated for Yaoi in later chapters…If you don't like it then don't read it and yes there is mpreg.

Simple explanations:

' Thinking' "Speaking" F_lashback _Action

Enjoy.

Chapter 24: Lights

_As the party continued a figure watched from the shadows, sake in hand as Kabuto stood next to him angrily. "Stupid fools…" He spoke starring at Aki and Toshi hatefully. "Calm down Kabuto. Soon enough they'll all lose everything. I'll take Fumiko as my prize while this village burns to the ground and with it Sasuke the kindle. For now let them enjoy this brief moment. Breaking someone who is happy is much more satisfying. But…why not give the ant a reminder of his place." Orochimaru moved his hand outwards as he closed it slowly and Fumiko let out an ear shattering scream crippling to the floor as he held his hip he writhed on the floor as the curse mark flared over his skin like an ink staining parchment. Kabuto smirked as he watched Orochimaru force Fumiko to writhe and scream the guests all concerned as Sasuke pulled Fumiko close. Then something contrary to plan happened, a pale silver chakra erupted over Fumiko's body forcing the seal back in place in return Orochimaru hissed as his hand burned like fire. Retreating Orochimaru kept his eyes on Fumiko the whole time. "Kabuto…" It was the only word he had to speak before the loyal dog was gone to investigate the miraculous happening._

"Do it again," Sakura spoke softly as Fumiko relaxed as Naruto tried to flow chakra into his body only to be shot half way across the room. "What do you think it could be?" Sasuke asked her still concerned. "Well Fumiko has been training with you as a Sannin apprentice…I thought maybe you could tell me." Her voice was still full of curiosity as she folded her arms. Before she could run another test on her reluctant husband the door opened as Toshi and Saya entered an unlikely duo. "Will Fumiko be all right Lady Sakura?" Saya asked timidly as she approached her fellow Sannin apprentice. With the exception of Fumiko the whole class had been tested and trialed until two spots remained, which left Toshi training under Naruto and Saya training under Sakura. Everyone was assured Miaka would be an apprentice since the lineage seemed right but instead she had refused stating she was not fit to be a healer. Saya Lee on the other hand was a gifted medical ninja her love and passion were both surprising and highly coveted. "He'll be fine Saya. We're still trying to figure out this apparently new feature to Fumiko's kekegenkai." Sakura was still puzzled before once again Saya's brilliance was a blessing. "What if the new medicine you've been giving Fumiko has altered his kekegenkai…he's seen a lot of different jutsu with his sharinggan. Maybe it copied one and the medicine adapted his chakra to compensate?" Fumiko paused before he grabbed Sasuke by the front of his robes flipping out. "Fumiko if you don't stop and speak coherently I might have to slap you." Sasuke grabbed Fumiko's wrists to calm him down. "I COPIED HIS JUTSU! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Fumiko was yelling and finally Saya stepped in, the meek and quiet girl back handed Fumiko as Sasuke tried not to laugh. "Thank you Saya," Sakura smiled as Saya nodded. "Now Fumiko…who's jutsu did you copy?" Fumiko looked at the ground nervously," When we were in Sound…I saw Orochimaru studying some new jutsu in his dojo. H-he called it his immortality shield. I might have…accidentally watched it with my…sharinggan activated….when he did it his chakra it moved on its own breaking an unwanted connection of another's chakra before infecting the other's chakra…like a virus. He used it on one of the other kids and he coughed up a bunch of blood before he died on the floor." Sasuke sat on the bed next to Fumiko as the room stayed silent for a few minutes. "I don't see why you're so nervous so you learned a really awesome technique…on accident. That happens to be really terrible for other people." Toshi was leaning against a wall as he spoke. "That's not it Toshi…even I understand that only Orochimaru can activate the curse seal…so if Fumiko's chakra reacted…he'll know Fumiko knows the technique. And let's face it we all know from experience that Orochimaru is not a fan of having his jutsu used against him," Naruto's response was chaste and yet all most ridiculous. "Naruto the bigger point is Orochimaru is closer than we think…he's watching Fumiko like a hawk…but why?" Sakura spoke as she sighed concerned. "What is about to be said cannot leave this room." Sasuke spoke as he closed the door locking it and shut the curtains.

There was a resounding sigh of relief as water was passed around the small dojo Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto taking a seat as their apprentices fell onto the floor trying to work up the energy to move. For months they had been training trying to find a solution or strategy that would work and hopefully allow Fumiko to escape. "Once more then?" Saya asked as they all finished their brief break and started to stand back up Toshi and Fumiko looking at her like she was crazy. Sakura smiled as she nodded getting up and Fumiko climbed onto Naruto's back as he flicked his big brother in the ear. "You drop me again…and I'll end you," Fumiko panted out as Naruto glared and they began the drill once more. It was a drill of keep away and hopefully a strategy to keep Fumiko out of Orochimaru's hands. The village could stand and fight if Orochimaru wanted another war, he could have it because this was no longer about one individual this was about terror. Ending the fear and control, above all it was about fighting for freedom showing the other nations that Konohagakure would not be threatened any longer. Naruto took off out the door of the dojo and into the forest as Sasuke of course played the part of Orochimaru. When Sasuke got close to Naruto, Naruto threw Fumiko to Toshi who took hold of his best friend's hand and hid inside a tree. "This is really cramped couldn't have picked a roomier tree?" Fumiko spoke as his body was pressed flush to Toshi's. "Stop squirming this is awkward enough dumbass," He spoke covering Fumiko's mouth with his hand as quickly as possible. The two ducked when Sasuke cut the tree in half and Fumiko jumped out running with Saya as Toshi tried to hold Sasuke off. The chase continued for an hour as Sakura stopped in the middle of a clearing Fumiko falling down coughing and exhausted. His medicine had come with side effects, one being a decrease in his stamina, the second being bouts of fatigue spells. Running to Fumiko she tried to pull him up but Sasuke already had her fifty feet away pinned to a tree with a kunai. "This isn't working…" Sasuke spoke as he picked Fumiko up bridal style as his partner gripped his shirt tiredly. "Well what do you suggest we do teme?" Naruto asked as the group headed into Uchiha manor. "Naruto you take Fumiko and you go as far away as possible…don't tell anyone where you're going. You keep moving until we take Orochimaru out," Sasuke spoke as Fumiko smacked his chest. "I know you don't like the plan but it's all we've got Fumiko…we can't keep you away from Orochimaru on our own…" Before Sasuke could finish Iruka and Kakashi had entered in their old uniforms. It was strange to see Kakashi out of hokage uniform. "You have us to. I apologize for our tardiness but someone got caught up trying to find his mask." Iruka spoke as the group smiled and Fumiko ran over hugging his parents tightly.

"Interesting…I like to see that my investments aren't in vain…he has more promise than I thought…" Orochimaru spoke in his room outside Konoha far enough to go un-detected. "They are planning a counter strategy like fools…" Kabuto spoke as he finished his report and Orochimaru smiled, "Then we should move to our plan I suppose." Kabuto nodded as he went to the wooden chest on the desk opening it as he extracted three vials of an odd milky color. "I all most feel sorry for them…" Orochimaru spoke as he looked out of his window his hands behind his back. "But then I think about how selfish and decrepit they are and I suddenly find myself wanting. Those fools think I want Fumiko just to bear me an heir…a good thought but I have other intentions for his body. He'll become my greatest weapon and I'll take every nation like a storm." Kabuto nodded as he left the room using his disguise jutsu to shift form as he headed to the hospital in the village.

The deadline was so close with only a few weeks left it was all most unbearable. "Hello Nurse Tai," He smiled as he met the familiar nurse who nodded, "I'm so glad to see you doing well Mr. Uchiha. Lady Sakura will surely be pleased. Now, I need to give you your injection today. Could you please lie down on your side knees to your chest." The nurse spoke behind the gentle smile was Kabuto's inward smile of deception. Fumiko nodded as he laid on his side he wasn't fond of these shots they made him feel numb and he'd pass out feeling confused and when he woke up he would feel like he was in a daze. As soon as the needle delivered the milky fluid into Fumiko's spine he went into a trance like state going limp. Sitting down Kabuto kept two fingers on Fumiko's forehead. "Ahri are you there?" Fumiko's eyes changed from brown to a crystal blue color all most electric looking. "Big brother? How long was I asleep?" Fumiko's body sat up as the young man seemed to take on a different persona this 'Ahri'. "You were quite exhausted last time. Are you ready to continue?" Kabuto's appearance had morphed back into his normal one. "Of course I want to be able to go home. I miss Orochimaru terribly he must be so lonely…" Kabuto smiled as he nodded and hugged Ahri close. "I know how much you love him, but he only wants you to get better. It's important we fix all these broken links in your memories. After a few more weeks of treatment you'll be ready to go home."

Sasuke caught Fumiko as he walked up to the door he was so dizzy he threw up on the porch nearly falling down. It was one week until Fumiko was to leave but he was nowhere near fit to travel. Hime and the Twins helped Sasuke by getting cool water and fetching Lady Sakura. "No! I'm asking Sakura about these damn injections. You keep getting weaker…and sleeping more…" Sasuke laid Fumiko down on their bed as he put the cool cloth on his forehead. Sakura rushed in as Yuki had come with her carrying her bag. After looking Fumiko over she saw the injection marks, "What the hell…" Sasuke looked puzzled now, "You were the one who told that nurse to give him those weird injections. Sakura looked alarmed as she let Fumiko roll back over. "Sasuke Fumiko's medicine isn't injected into his spine…it's dangerous it mess with the brain." Fumiko groaned as he shifted in pain. "Fumiko, who has been giving you these injections? Do you remember?" Sakura asked trying to keep Fumiko awake as he passed in and out of consciousness. "N-Nurse Tai…" He responded so slowly that Sakura pushed him back onto his side taking a vial out of her bag and collecting some of the milky fluid that seeped out of the injection. Bringing it to her nose she sniffed it before quickly corking it and handing it to Yuki. "Take this to the hospital lab Yuki be quick." Yuki nodded as she took off and Sakura tried to bring Fumiko's fever down. Suddenly Fumiko started to mumble in his sleep something odd as Sasuke and Sakura listened. "N-Nii-san…go…wanna…go home…" Sasuke tried to shake Fumiko awake when Sasuke heard a cruel laughing noise. From the shadows Sasuke and Sakura saw Orochimaru emerge surrounded by his personal guards who currently had hold of Hime, Yuki, and the Hyuuga twins. "Let them go," Sasuke spoke as he looked Orochimaru in the eyes. "Oh don't worry I will…why don't you all enjoy the last remnants of your perfect world," Orochimaru smiled as he started to approach Fumiko and Sasuke got in his way. It happened so fast but before anyone could recover Sasuke was on the floor a deep gash in his thigh where his sword had him secured to the floor. Sitting upon the bed Sakura launched herself at him and was quickly ended by having her arm secured to the wall with her own scalpel. Slowly Orochimaru drew a syringe of the milky fluid. Opening Fumiko's mouth he emptied the fluid and forced him to swallow."Ahri…Ahri wake up," Orochimaru spoke as Fumiko shifted on the bed before opening his eyes. They had turned to the electric blue as he slowly sat up seeming to be fine. It looked like Fumiko but the mannerisms were vastly different. This 'Ahri' moved all most lazily and like some whore as he slid across the bed towards Orochimaru smiling. It sickened everyone in the room as this 'Ahri' clung to Orochimaru happily smiling like it was natural. "Like I promised you Ahri I'd protect you from that monster see." Orochimaru pointed to Sasuke who went pale as Fumiko looked terrified and clung to Orochimaru shaking. "Fumiko what are you doing don't cling to him he's fooling you!" Sasuke yelled as Fumiko refused to listen and hid in Orochimaru's chest. "Shh. He won't hurt you anymore. I won't let him touch you ever again." Orochimaru rose as he held Ahri bridal style. As if to rub it in Sasuke's face he kissed Ahri who returned the kiss tenderly. Ahri seemed to be relaxed and closed his eyes tiredly. There was a shattering noise in Sasuke's head as he felt his heart break with every step Orochimaru took out of the manor.

"Sasuke you have to sleep." Sakura's voice was stern as she tried to get Sasuke to lay down on one of the couches in the Hokage office. "I'll sleep when I rip Orochimaru apart bit by bit...this time I'll burn the pieces," Sasuke smacked her hand away going to the window, his eyes were framed by dark circles and he was paler than usual. Before their eyes Sasuke was dying. He'd turned cold and harsh, even short tempered, the last time he had been this way was when he first returned to the village trying to assimilate once again. "He's done something to Fumiko…changed him. You saw how he looked at me! Like I was Orochimaru…" Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Killing yourself isn't going to do anything. We need to find out how Orochimaru was one step ahead of us." His friend's words were a bit soothing to the pain in his chest. There was a knock on the door as Kakashi opened it a little shocked to see Aki, Miaka, and Neji all in one place. Miaka kicked Neji in the ass as Toshi kicked him into a nearby chair. "TELL THEM!" Toshi yelled at Neji as he growled angrily. Miaka slapped her father a look of hatred in her eyes. "You will tell Sasuke-sensei what you did! And you will beg for your life because if it wasn't for mother I would kill you myself!" The three Sannin and their teacher turned to Neji and his daughter. Kakashi looked confused as Toshi saw Neji look to the ground. "He told Orochimaru about our plan! He's been helping him this whole damn time! He even snuck Kabuto into the village to give Fumiko this weird drug." Toshi spoke as he was ready to rip Neji's head off before he could have a chance Sasuke had Neji pinned to the wall by his throat. "Why?" It was Sasuke's only question he had no reason to believe Toshi to lie to him. "You are disgusting and so is he. You two together is an abomination and a danger to the whole village. Unchecked, uncontrolled, and unconceivable power…and you two want to consider having a child? I'd rather see the boy die in the hands of someone else than let you think for one moment any of us have forgotten about your past. Righteous punishment Sasuke…how does it feel?" Neji coughed out before Sasuke squeezed tighter and Naruto and Sakura pulled Sasuke away long enough for the ANBU to arrive and arrest Neji. "Secure him in the prison…I'll be there shortly." Kakashi spoke looking at Neji darkly.

In Sound things seemed to be going well as Orochimaru had Ahri by his side every day. However, Ahri seemed to be getting headaches more often. Kabuto had to admit seeing Orochimaru play the concerned lover was too hilarious to stand. "Just rest Ahri, your brother will take care of you for now." Ahri shook his head grabbing hold of the male's arm. "Don't go please…" Orochimaru shook his head as he kissed Ahri's forehead. "I have things to take care of I'll be back soon I promise." As he closed the door behind him Kabuto raised an eyebrow. "Fix him," was all Orochimaru spoke as he hissed. Kabuto nodded before entering the room and smiling sweetly, too bad Orochimaru didn't know about the other memories he had planted into Fumiko's head. "Nii-san how much longer do I have to pretend like I love him…he's gross and disgusting," Ahri spoke as he sat up just fine tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. "Until I can make sure we have a clear get away. Has he touched you yet?" Kabuto asked as he touched Fumiko's cheek who kissed his palm. "No I keep getting these 'headaches' right before." Ahri chuckled as he got up on his knees and kissed Kabuto deeply. Pulling Ahri close he chuckled inwardly as he gripped his ass pressing against him. "This would be quite sick if we were actually brothers." Ahri spoke as he played with the buttons on Kabuto's shirt. "As far as Lord Orochimaru knows you and I are simply brothers." He pushed Ahri back softly as he kissed along his neck his lips tracing a line down to Ahri's navel. "N-ghn stop teasing me Kabuto...I need you," Kabuto just smirked as he slid Ahri's pants off, pulling him until he was bent over the exam table. All he could think about was if Sasuke could see this how delicious that would be.

"I-I don't feel well my lord…" Ahri spoke as he lay in bed next to Orochimaru who was kissing his neck and jaw. "Don't worry Ahri…I'll make you feel better," He kept his pace as he let one hand hold Ahri by the back of the neck the other exploring his prey's thighs. "I am not naïve Ahri…I know what you and Kabuto do…he's been thoroughly punished for touching you…just to think if I hadn't returned that day I would have lost the chance to experience this…" For emphasis Orochimaru slid two fingers into Ahri making him pant and squirm in discomfort. "You belong to me Ahri…do not forget that." Ahri tried to shove Orochimaru off him as he felt the bed shift in the darkness, but his hands were pinned above his head. "Do not make this difficult," Orochimaru threatened as Ahri went lax turning his head away he knew if he didn't submit that Kabuto would be harmed worse and he could not risk it. He felt his knees press into his chest before he bit into the pillow beneath his head gripping the cotton tightly. Every moan and thrust made him sick with pain. Every bite, claw mark, and bruise leaving a claim to who he had to submit for the rest of his life. He would escape this horrible place no matter what it took. The thrusts seemed to grow rougher and deeper and eventually he couldn't help but cry out. "STOP! It hurts!" Ahri yelled as he gripped onto the cotton sheets tighter the pain only stopped after Orochimaru had finished in which he stood up leaving Ahri curled up in the middle of his bed. Slowly, Ahri got up limping to the bathroom as he turned on the hot water in the shower climbing into it as he sat on the floor. The whole night he didn't sleep he just sat in the corner of his room watching the door until Kabuto came in his face badly bruised. The two sad nothing just stared at each other after Kabuto looked to the bed sheets where white cotton was now crimson red.

Kabuto held his hands up high as he was surrounded Kunai to his neck. "I surrender please…I need to talk to Sasuke." The outlaw ninja was brought to the Hokage office where everyone stopped what they were doing. Sasuke looked over to see something he hadn't seen in Kabuto's face before, regret. He walked over taking his glasses off as he waited for Kabuto to speak, "I wouldn't be here…if I didn't think it was necessary. But even Orochimaru has changed…to a point where I can no longer support his plans. He's lost his mind...and forgotten the purpose." Sitting down Kabuto explained to Sakura the drug he had come by thanks to Amae. They had filed it away considering it too dangerous to try. But, Orochimaru grew desperate and he had to obey. "He was so bent on erasing you from Fumiko…he went too far. I could barely stop the bleeding this time…even I have limits to cruelty. There's a way to reverse the effects it will be harsh, but it can negate the effects of the drugs. He'll suffer…greatly. The purpose of the drug's treatments, were to muddle memories that already existed. With your Mangekyo I believe you can sort the memories into their proper places." He looked to Sasuke who nodded standing as he turned away before whipping around and punching the male in the face hard.

"Where's Kabuto Ahri?" Orochimaru spoke as he gripped the male's neck tightly who coughed and begged for air. "I-I don't know he's g-gone….I went to see h-him and h-he wasn't th-there." Orochimaru threw Ahri into the floor who busted his nose holding it as he trembled. Pulling Ahri back up he pulled the male's hand away seeing the broken flesh he grabbed the male's nose fixing it as Ahri screamed and threw up blood onto the front of his robes. "Disgusting…" He punched Ahri hard in the stomach before slamming his head into the wall. That was a definite thing on the list of things not to do. The hard hit to Ahri's head triggered a recalibration in his brain. Once electric blue eyes faded to brown as Orochimaru grabbed Fumiko by the hair and he kicked Orochimaru in the face sending him backwards. "I don't know how I got here…but you better believe I'm not staying." Fumiko wiped the blood from his forehead as Orochimaru came after him and he moved slamming the older's man's head into and threw the door. "Even under psychosis you can't be programed to do my bidding," Orochimaru laughed as he stood and grabbed Fumiko by the hair again slamming his head into the mirror nearby. Fumiko felt dizzy and it was hard to see as he felt a hand on his body and he tried to push and kick it away. Tearing Fumiko's pants down he observed the scars and bruising…even the stitches. "It's a shame I was going to wait until you healed a bit longer. The last time you nearly died…" He licked up the blood on the side of Fumiko's face as he chuckled before wasting no time in thrusting into him gripping Fumiko's long hair tightly. "This time…I'll fill you and you'll fulfill your debt to me." Fumiko grabbed the shard of glass in his reach as he gripped it before cutting his hair in a jagged line freeing himself from the male's grip as he kicked Orochimaru away enough to slide across the bed shaking and panting in pain. His hair fell just past his ribs in jagged lengths as half spilled over one of his eyes and he tried to get up. Orochimaru growled as he stalked over to Fumiko as he was about to rip him up, he was stopped. Blood dripped from his inner thigh as he let Fumiko go who grabbed a bigger shard of glass and stabbed it into Orochimaru's neck just as he gave Fumiko a final reminder of his grief, a large cut across his stomach. Red eyes were all Orochimaru saw in Fumiko's as the broken male rose shaking in pain and adrenaline And charged a Chidori sending it straight into his heart. Going to a nearby lamp he broke the bottom off pouring the oil onto Orochiamru's face before dropping the candle setting him on fire. Limping out of the room Fumiko held onto the walls for support. Managing to climb out of the tunnel to the light he collapsed positive he was going to die. "Sasuke…I'm so s-sorry…I-I…" The darkness over took his eyes as his breathing slowed. It felt like an hour before he felt someone moving him. Someone was shaking him violently breathing into him. There was a kiss to his forehead, cheeks, and lips, then tears running down his face that weren't his own, someone was begging him to open his eyes. He tried so hard only to get a sliver of his lids to open before closing them again.

Night after night Sasuke didn't move from Fumiko's side his hand tightly grasped to the cold one of his lover's. After having to use the mangekyo on Fumiko to sort through false memories he encountered the disturbing ones of what happened in his absence. Every sexual encounter with Orochimaru, every painful thrust and bite, it was enough to make him vomit. Fumiko was in and out of surgery so much Sakura had told him he should consider the worst outcome. Fumiko's condition would waiver in and out Sakura told him it was Fumiko trying to fight off the drug and recover, and yet she reminded him that he might not. When Fumiko did finally open his eyes Sasuke looked to see one golden color one brown. Sitting up with assistance Fumiko hugged Sasuke tightly kissing his face without stop as Sasuke returned the favor. Once the two settled down Sasuke handed Fumiko a mirror. Fumiko saw that his hair had been trimmed to even length as long as it once was when he was a kid just past his sternum. "Even trying to escape I still get a reminder of him." He observed the golden eye softly he remembered the few moments before passing out as he stared into Orochimaru's eyes as the male died. Shaking his head he ran a hand through his hair. "I love you regardless of how you look Fumiko…You mean everything to me," Sasuke kissed Fumiko lovingly as the door opened and the two were swarmed by tears, love, and hugs. In his ind Sasuke knew he could never let Fumiko remember 'Ahri'.

"Mother really I should be resting back at the manor…I do live there you know," Fumiko spoke as Iruka helped him to lay on the couch as he held his stomach. "No, I already told Sasuke you're staying with us for a while. We all most lost you, and you are my son…I know he's your partner but I deserve some time with you to." Iruka pulled Fumiko into his arms holding his son tightly as he nearly bordered on crying once again. He had been there when they saw Fumiko on the ground black smoke filling the air form an entrance into the underground. There was blood everywhere and his son had a hole in his stomach blood covering his mouth and staining his hair. He wasn't breathing, he wasn't moving and Iruka thought he was lost to the depths of death. He shoved everyone out of the way as he picked Fumiko up shaking him, kissing his face and breathing into him furiously pushing on his chest. "Fumiko breathe! I need you to breathe son!" He screamed as he kept trying to revive Fumiko until his son began to cough and breathe slowly. Kakashi had been hit hard watching Iruka and his son as needles ran through his body. Naruto had lost it taking out half the forest leaving Sasuke and Sakura to calm him down. Iruka pulled Fumiko into a tight embrace. In those short minutes he had seen Fumiko's life pass through his eyes remembering every step and first time experiencing life. Iruka had told Sasuke when Fumiko was ready to come home, that he was coming home. He didn't care what Sasuke had to say he slapped the male and told him to go to hell, regretting his choice of words now he would never take them back. He told Sasuke it was his fault, that if Fumiko had never met him he would be safe, that he would have been happier. It was not his place to say something and he saw the grief in Sasuke's eyes. "Mother…it hurts to sit like this please let go," Fumiko hugged his mother who shook his head and refused. The two sat on the couch for hours until Kakashi came home to find Iruka holding their sleeping son tightly refusing to let go.

Chapter 24 ladies and gents. Very sad I know but the next chapter is one that is by far my favorite. I don't want to spoil it here but I'll leave you with a title as always…oh and also reviews help to feed my writing monster so please leave them! Chapter 25: In My Arms.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25: In My Arms

_Iruka had told Sasuke when Fumiko was ready to come home, that he was coming home. He didn't care what Sasuke had to say he slapped the male and told him to go to hell, regretting his choice of words now he would never take them back. He told Sasuke it was his fault, that if Fumiko had never met him he would be safe, that he would have been happier. It was not his place to say something and he saw the grief in Sasuke's eyes. "Mother…it hurts to sit like this please let go," Fumiko hugged his mother who shook his head and refused. The two sat on the couch for hours until Kakashi came home to find Iruka holding their sleeping son tightly refusing to let go._

Fumiko rubbed his side as he dried himself off finally able to get free of his mother for once. Iruka had done everything for him and he drew the line at following him into the bathroom. Getting dressed was difficult but he managed. Walking towards the phone he picked up the receiver to call Sasuke and just as he heard his lover's voice the dial tone was dead. He saw Iruka hang up the phone rather rudely. "Mother what the hell is wrong with you? Sasuke's probably worried to death…" Fumiko spoke as he picked up the phone and Iruka took it from him. "I want you to divorce Sasuke," Iruka spoke quickly as Fumiko looked at him in disbelief. He clenched his jaw before going to the door without a word. Iruka ran as he blocked the door. "Mother…move or so help me…I'll fucking move you." Shaking his head Iruka kept his place, "Fumiko…he's going to get you killed. Can't you see what he's doing to you…look at you! I can't let you go back. He's not safe Fumiko. Every time you're with him something terrible happens…I ALL MOST LOST YOU!" Iruka screamed as Fumiko stopped trying to move his mother. "You died in that field. We lost you. I had to bring you back. You know what Sasuke did when you were gone…he tried to kill himself he didn't even care about you….then he just lost it like some crazed maniac." Iruka was halted when his own son smacked him across the face. "Say one more word…and I will disown you as my mother." Shoving Iruka out of the way he slammed the door behind him as he headed out of the Hokage home. Kakashi was walking down the hall with a concerned Sasuke as they saw Fumiko limping and both ran to his sides helping him to stand.

"IRUKA!" Kakashi spoke raising his voice as he looked at his partner who looked away sitting on the couch. "It's true! I was in support of them together until…now. Sasuke can't you see you'll only hurt him?" Looking up he met Sasuke's furious glare. "Iruka…your son is my lover. He is my partner and I'll be damned if I hurt him. I can't stop the future but I will work until my death to protect him. You are not welcome in our home…until you come to your senses… because you've lost your damn mind." Helping Fumiko up Sasuke carried him out of the home as Kakashi sat running a hand through his hair. "You've done some crazy things Iruka…but what part of this sounded like a good idea?" Sitting next to his beloved he pulled him close. "Kakashi…he's going to get Fumiko killed. You saw our son in that field…he was gone. In my arms our son was dead. Orochimaru acting alone was doing it to spite Sasuke and you know it. You heard Kabuto he said it himself. I can't sit here and not worry about the next assault on our son. He had a hole in his body I could see his organs…no parent should ever see that. He's not safe with Sasuke." Iruka's words were harsh but out of a good place, a place of love and concern for his son's life. "Iruka. It's his life…we can only support him and pick him up when he gets knocked down. That's our job as his parents. We cannot interfere in their business as partners. Fumiko chooses to be with Sasuke and we can only be family to them as we are to Naruto and his partner. Both our sons know what they're doing all right. We did great Iruka we raised two bright, loving, and skilled men. Now it's time to let go and let them lead their own packs."

Fumiko was still fuming as Sasuke changed his bandages sitting on their bed as he listened. "What the fuck is his problem? I mean my mother has been crazy before, but this? He makes me so angry!" Sasuke finished clipping the last bandage as he kissed Fumiko's cheek. "Your family pisses me off frequently…most of my life actually…but you know what works? I remember that they are my family…that sometimes you have to get away for a little to let others fume and grieve. We lost you Fumiko…and I understand how terrifying that is. However, Iruka needs to let go." Fumiko nodded as he kissed Sasuke and lay back as Sasuke shifted and cuddled Fumiko close. "Sasuke…did you really lose it when I was taken?" Sasuke looked down to Fumiko as he sighed, "I did…I couldn't help but blame myself…that I could've done something…all my planning all my work….but then nothing. I lost you, and I couldn't help but sink into this state of nothing. Sakura slapped it out of me by reminding me that I need to live because you were counting on me to find you. That I was counting on you to survive and that we could get through this. Seeing you so beat up and destroyed nearly killed me…but you are my partner and I will not abandon you." Fumiko smiled as he kissed Sasuke and he laced their fingers together. "I can't remember anything from when I was gone…but I remember the feeling of pain and despair. Somehow though…I refused to give in because this is my life, and I'll be damned if anyone will take it from me but me." Sasuke smiled and kissed Fumiko deeply before stopping as his lover hissed and hit him for pressing on his injury.

"Up and about finally?" Toshi asked as he saw Fumiko limp softly into the dojo in his training clothes for the day, a set of cut off navy sweats that hung just above his knees and a loose t-shirt with some weird band name. It'd been a full long year of recovery, rehab, and the pain staking torture of celibacy. "Well can't lay on my back the rest of life can I? Don't make a gay joke or I'll kick you in the ass," Fumiko spoke as he straightened up and started stretching slowly. They were alone in the dojo and Toshi walked up close to Fumiko touching his cheek as he kept his voice hushed, "You shouldn't push yourself…Saya and I wouldn't be angry with you if you decide to wait a few weeks." Fumiko gently moved out of the touch as he shook his head, "No, I'm going insane just lying around the manor doing nothing. Plus, I lost my teaching job…I need a new career." Toshi grabbed Fumiko's wrist pulling him close into a tight hug. "Please be careful Fumiko I care a lot about you…I don't want you to suffer any more. Take it easy for me." Fumiko nodded as his friend's words and hugged him back. "Can you do me a favor? I left my hair tie back in the bedroom...could you grab it for me and my medication to please?" Toshi nodded as he left the dojo as Fumiko would lie down on the soothing bamboo floor looking up at the ceiling. It felt good to be back into training. The lights went off and Fumiko sighed getting up before he was knocked back down.

Always the hair he was considering going bald as he kicked the offender in the face regretting the pain that followed. "Whoever you are…better people have tried…and I need a break from the kidnapping bullshit." The offender chuckled before pushing Fumiko up against the glass and pressing a rather heavy erection between firm cheeks. "Sasuke you jackass! This isn't funny!" Fumiko spoke as he sighed relaxing as his lover caressed along his hips and to his thighs. "I have to keep you on your toes….how'd you know it was me anyway?" He kissed Fumiko's neck as he hugged him from behind and fell back onto the floor. "I think I know what that monster between your legs feels like by now. And you are an asshole…you know my stomach still hurts." Fumiko squirmed until he was cuddled into Sasuke's chest in the dark. "I know but…this is the perfect time…" He rolled Fumiko onto his back as he leaned in close to his ear and pressed their groins into each other. "…To start our family or get in some good practice." Fumiko blushed bright red as he looked up at Sasuke, "No teasing?" Sasuke chuckled as he nodded and pressed their lips flush together his hands working their clothes off. Fumiko completely forgot about Toshi as Sasuke's mouth found its sweet way onto his now awakened libido. Pulling Fumiko's hips up he took no time before plunging into his lover inch by inch his heart warmed by the moans of pleasure that lapped at it. Tossing his head softly Fumiko panted before a cold rush of embarrassment ran through them as the lights were flipped on and Toshi stood frozen next to Naruto, Saya, and Sakura. Sasuke smirked as he gave another thrust into Fumiko making him cry out in pleasure as Naruto covered his eyes and Toshi's. "S-Sasuke th-they're right there!" Fumiko spoke shakily as Sakura and Saya pretended not to watch. "So? I want to finish," Sasuke smirked as he rolled his hips a few more times bringing Fumiko to release, as well as himself.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Naruto yelled as he kicked Sasuke in the ass hard. He cursed as he rubbed the tender area and smirked. "I thought it was funny. I think it's a good morning wake up call. Plus, it's payback for the time you and Sakura fucked in the shower when we were on that mission in the red district. Oh yeah…I heard…foxy." Naruto blushed as he rubbed the back of his head, "We were seventeen…give it a break. Hey Sasuke…can I talk to you about something?" Sasuke nodded as he took a seat on the dojo floor next to Naruto, "First time coming from you… but sure what's bothering you?" Naruto rubbed the pendant around his neck before turning to look at Sasuke with regret. "I was looking into some things in the archives and…I overheard something…_disturbing_…I didn't believe it at first…that is to say…who was saying it." Sasuke just let Naruto speak whatever he was trying to say seemed to be causing him pain. "Sasuke…our classmates…our friends…Neji…Kiba and even Shikamaru…they want you dead. They were talking to Kakashi saying it was his responsibility…to get rid of you. That he complicated things by letting you and Fumiko be together…they said that if Fumiko…conceives your heir…they'll kill the baby and Fumiko if they hav-..Sasuke where are you going?" Naruto jumped up as he chased after Sasuke grabbing his shoulders and turning him around. "TO DO WHAT I SHOULD HAVE DONE YEARS AGO!" The anger radiating off of Sasuke was beyond terrifying. "I'll kill every one of them…no…I'll destroy their families. This village sickens me! I'm tired of being treated like an outsider by these disgusting imposters. Naruto…you and Sakura are a few of the only people I would care to spare…you've been so good to me and Fumiko…but I can't take the hypocrisy anymore." Sasuke had the cold look he had in his eyes when they were fifteen the look of a murderer. "Sasuke are you listening to yourself? You're talking like a crazy person! You can't destroy this village Fumiko wouldn't let you. This is our home…your home. We just need to…and I can't believe I'm saying this…talk it out. There has to be a reason behind this." Sakura interrupted both of them as they looked to her, "Where the hell…" Sasuke stopped when Sakura looked at him with hurt eyes. "Sasuke…you don't have any proof beyond Naruto's words…don't go looking for a fight. Haven't you and Fumiko suffered enough? I believe my husband and I always will take his side…but please don't. I promise you I will protect you and Fumiko from anyone in this village who would try to hurt you…because you're my family…but for god's sake please…just let it go." Sasuke felt his anger subside as he listened she was right. Violence would only cause more grief and it was time to stop. Fumiko was safe from any real danger for once, and he was healthy, alive, happy, and home. "Sakura you can't be serious…they're in danger as long as they're here…" Naruto stopped when Sasuke spoke suddenly startling them both. "We'll leave. If it comes down to it… Fumiko and I will go…to some other village. Hide somewhere…if necessary…forever. I refuse to be bound here and I know Fumiko will hate me for it…but it's the best solution."

Fumiko was sleeping alone in the black silk sheets as he was slowly roused by a faint noise of cloth and something being zipped. "Sasuke? What are you doing….it's two in the morning…?" He sat up as he got out of bed and noticed two bags were packed. In a panic Fumiko hugged Sasuke tightly, "No! Don't leave please!" Sasuke quickly turned around as he held Fumiko, "Shh…you're coming with me. We're leaving this place. Fumiko…it's time to go." There was a knock on the door and Sasuke quickly closed the bags before heading to the door as he opened it slowly. "Everything is ready…and this is the only favor I'm ever doing for you got it Sasuke?" An older man with white hair and sharp teeth barked at Sasuke who nodded. "Suigetsu…wouldn't dream of asking you again anyways." He ushered the mist shinobi in as he lead him to the bedroom where Fumiko was getting dressed putting on the cloak Sasuke gave him. "Fumiko this is Suigetsu…he's going to take you to Getsugakure…along with Jugo and Karin." An orange haired giant entered from the back door with a red haired woman who seemed rather upset and angry. "Remind me why we're doing this for you Sasuke? You fucking tried to kill me you bastard." The red head huffed and put her hands on her hips. "Because I really will kill you if you don't. If he comes to harm in any way I'll make sure you know **pain.**" Sasuke words sent a chill through her body as she shut up and ushered Fumiko to follow her. He stopped running to Sasuke as he kissed him. "You better be there," Fumiko warned Sasuke who touched Fumiko's stomach briefly before nodding. "I promise. Now go."

Three weeks earlier…

"You're just going to let them go. Do you even care?" Sasuke asked Kakashi who stopped as he took off his outer robes taking a seat in his office. "…Of course I care. He's my son Sasuke, but what would you have me do? Kill all of them?" Sasuke looked Kakashi in the eye as he looked coldly at him. "Then you are no father." Kakashi grabbed Sasuke by the collar pulling him half over the desk. "You have no right to say that to me. Fumiko is fine. Let it go Sasuke…just let it go." Sasuke jerked away from Kakashi as he closed his eyes taking a breath before speaking, "He's pregnant Kakashi." Three words Kakashi would never know…would be the last ones Sasuke would speak to him in Konoha that would shake his core. Waiting outside the Kage office were a few classmates who felt the need to apologize for a "mistake". By a mistake they really meant an incident in which they faile din their cause. Kiba approached Sasuke as he came out of the door, "Sasuke…we need to talk buddy…" As he moved to put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, Sasuke slapped it away. "There is nothing to talk about," Sasuke retorted as he kept walking. "We're trying to apologize. It was just small mistake! You don't know what it's like! The safety of this village is at stake!" Neji yelled as Sasuke stopped and turned around starring Neji down coldly before socking him in the jaw. "God that felt good," Sasuke smiled as he started heading down the road again. He had made up his mind the moment Kiba opened his mouth. The moment Kakashi let them go.

It had happened just a few weeks after Naruto told him about what he had heard. He ignored every instinct to let it go, until that night. The day before Sasuke found out Fumiko was pregnant and under Sakura's determination she was able to make sure the pregnancy would not harm Fumiko's life. For once Sasuke was over joyed at the thought that he would be a father, that he could finally give Fumiko what he wanted the chance to have their own family. He would never know that when they laid their heads down to rest on that peaceful night he would be witness to an unforgivable betrayal. Everything was quiet as Sasuke held Fumiko close in his arms the two in a comforting slumber. Hearing a creak Sasuke opened his eyes pulling his hand from under his pillow a kunai in hand. Fumiko had awoken, as well picking up some wire as they both walked down the hallway. Neither were prepared for the onslaught as they were blinded and then rendered paralyzed by pressure points struck hard on their bodies. As they were dragged from their home Sasuke couldn't help but in a panic worry about Fumiko whose breathing had quickened in their stress over the safety of their child growing inside him. When Sasuke was able to see he was cuffed into a chair his neck and every limb secured as he was sitting next to an unconscious Naruto. Naruto finally aroused as he yelled and thrashed angrily, "GET YOUR HANDS …" he stopped when he saw Sasuke with a split lip and bruises. "What the hell is going on?" Sasuke wasn't sure how to answer his friend when a light flickered weakly Sakura and Fumiko lying on the dirt floor. Sakura groaned as she was kicked in the face hard flipping her body over as she held her nose briefly before moving over to Fumiko and covering him with her body. She was ripped up and promptly beaten until blood dripped to the floor forming a puddle of mud. "Aunt Sakura!" Fumiko cried out as he tried to help her only to be dragged up by his neck and his mouth forced open. One of the ANBU assailants let go of Fumiko's mouth shaking his head. "I can't do this." He threw a bottle on the floor stamping it out before he was punched into a wall. "It's our duty to protect this village. This abomination has to be dealt with." Another spoke as Sasuke recognized the voice. Naruto had long lost his humanity as he kept trying to break free but every struggle zapped away more of his chakra through the restraints of the chair. "Neji." Sasuke spoke as the ANBU turned slowly before resuming his task and having Sakura pulled over handing her a kunai. "We will spare you and your traitorous husband…if you destroy that abomination." She laughed and spit blood onto the animal mask before stabbing the Kunai into one of her captors. "You aren't so powerful when you haven't drugged me." She kicked the other and stopped as the Masked ninja's hand glowed blue resting over Fumiko's heart. "Drop the kunai and repent or I'll stop his heart." Sakura dropped the knife keeping her glare on the shinobi. The shinobi in turn picked it up, "We just have to stress him enough…you know cause enough damage to force his body to reject it." He had another shinobi bring a lighter as he ran it over the blade heating it. Fumiko had his eyes shut tightly trying to keep calm the heated side of the blade pressed into his skin but he didn't cry out, he didn't scream. When the artist was done the kanji for impure was burned into the right side of his body. "It's not doing anything…" One of the others spoke as Fumiko opened his eyes. "He was with Orochimaru torture doesn't mean shit to him…." The ANBU with the heated Kunai turned to look at Sasuke as he headed over and Fumiko's heart began to race. Sasuke never flinched as the Kunai was dragged across his torso carving across his chest the kanji for traitor. That wasn't the point because Fumiko was screaming at the ninja to stop touching Sasuke. He thrashed and kicked even growled when he was forced to his knees by a swift punch to the stomach. "It's not enough..." The Artist spoke as he pulled Fumiko up by his hair and pushed him against the wall. The shinobi form earlier grabbed the male by the shoulder hard. "Enough! You're going too far! You said we were just supposed to scare them! Not this!" The artist punched the male in the face breaking the mask revealing an unconscious Shikamaru. When the male was distracted Fumiko kicked the mask off his face to behold the vile artist with blind eyes. Neji looked at Fumiko as he sighed, "You should have loved Miaka. To get involved with him…after you worked so hard to rid yourself off those horrid bullies. The Hokage's son…brought down to the level of scum. He dragged you down like he did with everyone else. You think he'll be loyal to you Fumiko? He's a traitor. His loyalty is to no one but himself. Tell me if you believe knowing Sasuke as much as you claim to that he won't leave the first chance he gets?" Fumiko closed his eyes as he stayed against the wall, "You have but words. I don't need Sasuke's loyalty…and I don't care if I'm the scum of the land…because no matter what you do or say to me…the only lips that I will worship are on his face. The only thing I have ever asked from him…is to be happy. I love my home but if Sasuke left…he would not be alone. If Sasuke flew to the arms of another village…then I would fly to. For me it's not a question of if…it's a question of when. I love my village…and I will protect it…but it does not own me." Neji backed away from Fumiko as the others let Sakura go.

After that night Sasuke decided that there was no more waiting, and no more reason to stay. So he made sure Fumiko made out of the city unnoticed as he made his way to the Kage residence stabbing a kunai into the door with a scroll attached. He placed three more identical scrolls in the village town square, the academy door, and finally to the gate of the village. The alarms began to sound as the fir squad ran to the Uchiha district. The manor was ablaze with a roaring fire a distraction as he raised his hood to cover his face. Kakashi was startled awake as Iruka shook him holding a torn scroll in his hand shaking it and screaming incoherently. Kakashi told Iruka to calm down as he picked up the scroll looking at it as his heart sank in his chest. Clearly on the header was the Uchiha crest large as not to be missed. The scroll read darkly to those whose eyes graced it, a warning that was not to be mistaken, "Justice is Served." Iruka threw the destroyed headbands onto the wooden floor both Sasuke and Fumiko had lines through the symbols marking their verdict clearly.

Short chapter I know. Sorry for taking so long to post I got hit with finals and bam creativity went out the window. However, I have been newly inspired and know which direction I'm going to take to end this story. Don't worry we still have a few more chapters before the end. I love you all my beautiful readers. Chapter 26: Under the Moon.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26: Under the Moon

_After that night Sasuke decided that there was no more waiting, and no more reason to stay. So he made sure Fumiko made out of the city unnoticed as he made his way to the Kage residence stabbing a kunai into the door with a scroll attached. He placed three more identical scrolls in the village town square, the academy door, and finally to the gate of the village. The alarms began to sound as the fir squad ran to the Uchiha district. The manor was ablaze with a roaring fire a distraction as he raised his hood to cover his face. Kakashi was startled awake as Iruka shook him holding a torn scroll in his hand shaking it and screaming incoherently. Kakashi told Iruka to calm down as he picked up the scroll looking at it as his heart sank in his chest. Clearly on the header was the Uchiha crest large as not to be missed. The scroll read darkly to those whose eyes graced it, a warning that was not to be mistaken, "Justice is Served." Iruka threw the destroyed headbands onto the wooden floor both Sasuke and Fumiko had lines through the symbols marking their verdict clearly. _

"Gross…is he going keep doing that?" Suigetsu spoke as he gagged as Fumiko threw up on the side of the road holding his stomach. "Sasuke said he has a condition. If you listen more often dumbass there wouldn't be a problem." Karin spoke as she folded her arms rolling her eyes. Softly Fumiko wiped his mouth as Jugo brought him some water and he thanked him. "So what's wrong with you anyways?" Suigetsu asked as they kept walking along the long country road. "I'm pregnant." Fumiko was blunt as Suigetsu halted turning around freaked out. "You're a guy! You can't be fucking pregnant idiot!" Karin just sat mouth wide open as Fumiko opened his cloak lifting his shirt up to show the small bump that had formed there. "I'm not a normal guy. I have a special kekegenkai…a dangerous one. I'm surprised Sasuke didn't tell you…you all seem to be good friends." The three started laughing as Karin nearly choked form the hilarity of the suggestion. "Wow…you don't know who we are? Sasuke's some jerk…we were Sasuke's destruction team. We were going to destroy Konoha for him…as back up really. We all most did but…something changed…in him." Karin spoke as she sighed disappointed. "Don't lie you wanted in Sasuke's pants so bad you would show up naked in his room and he'd toss you out. Though he did try to kill you when you became…what did he say…?" Suigetsu asked looking at Jugo who rolled his eyes helping the white haired man out, "A useless whore with no talent." Karin glared as Fumiko looked, "I see…that was…all before I was born. I guess there's a lot to Sasuke I don't know about…" Suigetsu stopped their journey when they came to small village with a well hidden Inn. He unloaded the bags onto the wooden floor as Fumiko sat down on one of the two beds. "So how did you and Sasuke get together anyway?" Karin asked as she sat beside him curiosity getting the better of her as she adjusted her glasses.

"Well I knew about Sasuke growing up…he was always hanging around my dad since he was his Sensei and my brother his best friend…well friend of some sort. Not really hanging around more like visiting briefly to show him he was…still around. I used to hate him when I was younger…he did so many bad things to the village…and left a legacy of anyone with red eyes was a traitor. But when I graduated the academy he became my teacher. We butted heads all the time…it got dangerous at one point. Somehow…and in some way I fell in love with him. I wouldn't admit…he was my teacher and the affection seemed irrational…but then…all I could dream about…my goal in life was to make him happy because he was like me…cold, unfeeling, and lonely. I wanted to give him a better life. We've faced so much together…I often thought we were together out of…some strange understanding of obligation. Even when he destroyed me…I wanted no one else. I did everything horrible I could do…to get his attention. And then I did the worst thing in the world I ran away. He chased me. When I thought we could finally be at peace because of whom and what I am…I brought on suffering to him. Bu I survived…we survived. And now…nothing else matters to me than being a family being happy together…with our child. Don't get me wrong I'm terrified of this whole thing…but I have to hope that…everything will be okay." The three were a bit shocked and Suigetsu broke the awkward silence. "I'm just going to put this out there…but I fucked Sasuke." Karin punched the male in the face as she shook her head. "I know a lot of people…have touched him…intimately. But I cornered him into…being intimate with me…when I was a teenager. I think it hurt him badly…we didn't touch each other like that again until I turned eighteen. Sometimes I feel sick…even though I'd never tell Sasuke…but I willingly let someone else touch me. I fear if he knew…that I knew…he would be devastated." Fumiko held his arm as he sighed and Karin had to ask, "Why's that?" Looking towards the red head he held his stomach. "Because I let people he despised defile me to the point where I frequently hope that the child inside me has not been tainted." Fumiko brushed his hair from covering his eye as the golden iris was visible. "A parting gift from Orochimaru, I remember bits and pieces from my time with them while I was drugged. That I frequently enjoyed having sex with Kabuto…that I let Orochimaru use me until he was exhausted and I didn't care all I could think about was Sasuke being left alone. That I had done the worst thing in the world…I had left him. I thrived for the longest time on being emotionless…and cold, strong, and invincible. He made me realize that I wanted to be warm and that's why I find it hard to live with myself knowing that I remember being held by someone other than him."

Fumiko went to the bathroom as he splashed his face with cool water sitting on the tile. He wondered if everything really would be okay. He had left Konoha before…but not like this. This time he could never go back. His family, friends, people he cared for were gone in his life. It hurt him, but he couldn't stay in a place where he would never be seen as anything more than I weapon, a place where freedom did not exist for him. He held his stomach as he cringed in pain. He was just barely nineteen…and now…everything he knew would change. No doubt his father would send people to look for him. They would kill Sasuke if they found him…and in the end he would die inside from the loss. Closing the bathroom door Suigetsu was waiting for him. "Everything you know…good you aren't gonna throw up again are you?" He asked as Fumiko shook his head. "No I'm fine." Fumiko jumped when Suigetsu put a hand on his stomach. It was still flat with just the slightest bump as if a little weight had been put on. "Wow your skin is like a woman's…" Fumiko pulled away at Suigetsu's words as he backed into the door opening it and running into the bathroom Suigetsu keeping the door open as he followed. "If you touch me…" Suigetsu laughed at Fumiko as the young man bumped into the shower wall. "I think you can't do much without straining your body…putting your baby in danger. And I ain't scared of Sasuke…he's actually weaker now…but earlier you said you let others touch you...so what's one more?" He pressed up against Fumiko as Fumiko squirmed and looked away shoving at him. "Don't touch me!" He yelled before Suigetsu grabbed him by the throat silencing him. "No loud noises now. You see Sasuke he pisses me off…and seeing that he isn't here…I think you can help me ease my anger. You see…it's about sending a message really. He'll explain it to you I'm sure." Slowly Suigetsu turned the hot water on as he stripped his clothes and Fumiko's. "Wow… I can see why everyone wants a piece of you…even with these scars you still have quite a nice form." Suigetsu traced his hands long Fumiko's sides and along his hips finding the pleasing nature of how nice a grip they gave. "See…Sasuke he's not as bright as he used to be. He thinks we'll just follow his orders after all these years…well Karin and Jugo might…but I don't." He slid down Fumiko's body as he let his teeth scrape the soft skin and Fumiko dug his nails into the tile wall. Instinctively his body jerked and he kicked Suigetsu in the mouth causing the male to grow angry as he stood up wiping the blood form his nose. "Stupid bitch…" He spoke as he yanked Fumiko's head back making him twist and bend in pain. "Please don't I'm sorry I… can't help it." Fumiko tried to plead using his chakra was dangerous he could put the baby in harm. "If you're sorry…then offer yourself…be a good messenger." Suigetsu smirked as he let Fumiko go as the young male hit the floor shaking. He tried to think of a solution, an escape. Every encounter seemed to end like this everyone saw fit to use him for his power or his body. Shaking his head he used the floor as leverage sliding as he swept Suigetsu's feet and jumped from the shower sliding the door shut as he held it frantically. "Let me out and apologize or you'll regret giving me this gash." Suigetsu threatened as he grabbed hold of the door. "Sorry…" Fumiko spoke as he let the door go and ran to the bathroom door just a few feet away flinging it open as he ran into the main room grabbing the blanket off of Karin who awoke startled to see a naked Suigetsu and Sasuke's bride clutching a blanket around what she assumed his nude body. With no restraint she slammed her foot into Suigetsu's stomach sleepily. "You trying to get us killed? What part of don't touch the brat did you not get? Now tuck you dick into some pants and go the fuck to sleep." Getting up she went over to Fumiko and assessed him before he threw up on her and she gritted her teeth. "I-I'm sorry…th-the stress made me sick…" He was shaking and she took her now gross shirt off throwing it on the floor as she pulled the male into a hug. Being so small she couldn't believe he wasn't a young child, his stature, slim nature, it was strange. "It's okay…you gotta calm down." Sitting Fumiko down on the bed she went to the bathroom getting him some water. When she came back Jugo has Suigetsu tied to a chair sitting on the other bed watching him like a hawk. "You may have a death wish Suigetsu…but I'm not willing to push Sasuke. " She slapped Suigetsu hard before helping Fumiko up and holding the blanket so he could change.

"Thank the gods we are all most there…" Karin spoke as she stretched when they stopped to eat on the path. Fumiko refused to eat his stomach was bothering him so he opted for tea. Everything was all right until the nausea came and he rushed outside the shop throwing up. When he straightened up he spotted Konoha Shinobi holding up a picture scroll asking travelers if they'd seen this boy. One pointed to the shop just after Fumiko rushed in. "We have to go!" Fumiko spoke shakily as Jugo left coins on the table before Suigetsu led them out. The group rushed by the ninjas but one stopped smelling a familiar scent. "Fumiko?" Toshi spoke as he saw the black cloaked party rush by and he ran grabbing Fumiko's sleeve before Jugo forced Toshi back his hood falling back. "Team Taka…"Lee spoke as the others pushed Fumiko behind them putting their hoods down. "Why don't you run along spandex before I break you like a twig." Suigetsu smirked as he looked at Lee who glared taking a step in offensive preperation. "Let Fumiko go!" Toshi yelled as he pulled out a kunai ready to take his friend back by force. "Look at this mother fucking pipsqueak…"Karin joked as Fumiko grabbed her shoulder before turning to Toshi as he spoke, "Leave them alone let's just go…."He tugged at Karin's sleeve as Toshi stepped forward and the Taka drew their weapons. "Fumiko what are you saying…you can't be serious…they didn't kidnap you?" Toshi asked as he saw Fumiko stop and turn around slowly. "Go hom-…go back to Konoha," Fumiko spoke as he kept walking the three following behind him. "You're not like him Fumiko you can't just leave us! Leave your family! Leave …Konoha…" Toshi yelled as Fumiko gripped his sleeves. "I'm more like him than you know…there is nothing left in Konoha…that I regret leaving behind." Toshi ran pushing past the three who felt stupid for letting the brat through. Though they were set back when he grabbed Fumiko and kissed him deeply holding him intimately. When Toshi finally let go Fumiko had been stunned into silence. "Come home Fumiko…don't let him drag you into hell. I promise I'll be better than Sasuke…I'll make you happy. I'll make sure you are safe." Toshi pleaded in utter ignorance, but Fumiko just turned his head away stepping out of Toshi's touch. "After today…I will not think of you again…" Fumiko's retort stung Toshi in the worst way. Lee halted them all quickly blocking their path as he kept up his offense. "Fumiko we can't let you go. You are considered…a criminal for leaving the village without proper permission…for the second time. You know too many of our techniques to be allowed to wander where you want. So please just come with us…I do not wish to harm you."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes as he pointed his sword at Lee pushing Fumiko back. "Look the kid stays with us spandex. We have orders to make sure this secret package gets delivered to its new home… so since you've seen us…I'm going to have to kill you." Fumiko grabbed Suigetsu's wrist hard as he looked at him. "Let them go…if you kill them they'll only send more," the white haired shinobi's voice grated on Suigetsu's nerve. Turning to look at Toshi, Fumiko closed his eyes, "Don't make me fight you Toshi, don't make me destroy you to." Toshi looked at Fumiko seriously as he moved his hand placing it over his heart and making Fumiko do the same. He knew Fumiko was too kind to ever notice that he had activated his father's shadow technique. "If you use your chakra you'll harm…that thing inside of you." Toshi's words seemed cold as Fumiko bit his bottom lip looking to the ground. "Say it Toshi…that thing…its Sasuke's child and you can't stand it. You're no different than anybody else…so understand this clearly. I will **NEVER** _love_ you. Not as a friend, not as a team mate, and never as a lover." Toshi moved his hand to his thigh gripping invisible air but Fumiko's eyes widened as a kunai was drawn from its hiding place with the tip touching just below his navel. "I don't care…I've always known my love was one sided…even when a glimmer of hope presented itself Sasuke just fills your mind. Can't you see how he's twisted you? He's changed you from the person I grew up with! Look at you Fumiko! You're running away to be some house wife for the rest of your life. What happened to the excelling shinobi who worked to prove everyone wrong? You who devoted yourself to protecting the village that treated you like a traitor. My friend, the one who was going to be a Sannin and protect the world with me, reduced to following the word of some cold old man. The day Sasuke was made our teacher you abandoned yourself." The Kunai started to press into his skin and Fumiko was frozen the bite of the metal was torture.

"Enough Toshi! You don't know anything about me! You don't know the person you grew up with because I never showed it! I thought everyday of destroying the sick, disgusting, and terrible people who called themselves my peers! No one wanted anything to do with me until I became someone useful! Then I became the focus of sexual deviance. Constantly being touched and fondled by people I hated who suddenly had an appetite for me…you don't know what it's like to look into a mirror and wonder if all you'll ever end up being is a tool for trade. Even now I'm something to be exploited for revenge…for fun…for a sick twisted sense of justice." Fumiko panted as the metal slid in deeper and he felt the slick fluid of his own blood glide down his skin. Karin took a step towards Toshi and he pressed the blade in deeper as Fumiko cried out the stress on his body would kill him or the baby. "One more step and I'll drive it in," Toshi threatened as he turned the blade and Fumiko threw up blood. "Toshi enough he has to come back alive." Lee spoke as he put a hand on Toshi's shoulder and Toshi nodded, "I know…but that thing…doesn't." Fumiko glared at Toshi hatefully as he took a breath shakily before he screamed as he yanked the blade from his abdomen by moving it to the side out of the shade. "Don't underestimate me Toshi," He wiped his mouth as he activated his sharinggan and used Toshi's own technique against him as he brought a hand up to his own throat digging his nails in. "Selfish…that's all you are. That's all they ever are. It's so inconceivable that maybe just maybe Sasuke has a shred of goodness inside him. No he's always plotting something…he always be someone to be feared because he was fed up with being used. You know…you never asked me why I love him. I love him because he is the only person in this world who would kill himself before doing anything that might make me suffer. He would rather be tortured to death than see any harm come to me. He would sacrifice everything to give me a life that I can choose for myself. Do you know why? Because no one would do it for him! If I can make him smile only for a second…or laugh…or just feel accepted then I have everything I have ever wanted in this life. Not you…nor my family…nor Konoha will stop me." Tears of blood streamed from Fumiko's eyes as he held his hand out a chidori forming. He let the ball of energy move along his body before he kicked it at Toshi sending him flying and releasing Fumiko from the shadow hold. Jugo scooped Fumiko up and onto his back as he disappeared into the trees. Lee chased after him as Suigetsu and Karin went after Toshi.

"You fucked up bad pipsqueak…since we're gonna get it form Sasuke we're gonna take it out on you." Suigetsu cracked a smile as he kept Toshi pinned to the tree with his sword. Karin cracked her knuckles as she adjusted her glasses. "Sasuke's…a reasonable guy…I bet if we brought this fool to him he might spare us. He might also not kill you for you know the whole bad touch thing." Suigetsu made a face of contemplation before he let up on the sword and punched Toshi a few times. Karin picked the young man up as she carried him on her back and headed towards Getsugakure with Suigetsu keeping an on the little asshole. On the other side of the forest Jugo had stopped to rub some ointment on Fumiko's wound and bind it. "How are you feeling…any better?" Jugo asked as he helped Fumiko to sit up. "It hurts…my whole body feels like I've been tossed around and broken. I've gotten so weak…I couldn't even protect my child…" He held his stomach as another wave of pain washed over him. Pleading and praying Fumiko fought through the aftershocks as sparks of chakra zipped here and there over his body, Jugo felt bad for the kid. Turning Jugo came eye to eye with Lee as he took an attacking pose. "You are a true warrior…I can see it in your eyes. As a warrior I ask that you show mercy….I know it is a direct violation and a dishonor to yourself if you let us go…but this child has suffered enough." Lee listened to the male but he could not let Fumiko go, "I am sorry…and I am even sorrier that I have to do this Fumiko. I know that your words cannot reach Toshi because of his love for you and his misconceived hatred of Sasuke. I know Sasuke is not a monster…but I also know that he will do whatever he sets his mind to do. I believe you are the only one who can reach him. And I know that running away from the village was not your choice…I do know that you chose to leave because you will not abandoned Sasuke…and that is worthy of an honor no one but the heavens can bestow. What happened to Sakura…to Naruto…to you and Sasuke…was not right. You put you trust in us…and we took upon ourselves…to play a role we were never meant to…out of fear. We followed spoiled words…when we should have followed our own morals. So please do what Sasuke cannot…and forgive us." Fumiko managed to stand as he looked towards Lee softly, "No. I cannot simply forgive this time. You tortured us…you demanded our freedom." Fumiko opened his cloak to show the burned marks on his side. "You marked me for the rest of my life and Sasuke. You gave us our brands…to you we are but cattle. You hurt a woman who devoted her life to helping others…and took the humanity of the one you once feared. So no this time…there is no forgiveness for taking away things that were never yours. Jugo…please get rid of him so I can go home." Fumiko held his stomach as he started limping into the forest. Lee looked on as the male walked away broken and suffering.

Jugo rejoined Suigetsu, Karin, Fumiko, and an unconscious Toshi at the gates of Getsugakure. As they entered into the village Fumiko kept his eyes forward when Sasuke finally came into view he smiled before collapsing onto the sand below. Sasuke ran sliding into the dirt as he held Fumiko shaking him softly before picking him up and glaring at the three causing them to shiver. In this village there was no hospital only a medicine woman who took her care in treating the boy's wounds. Leaving Fumiko in her ward he headed down the dirt path to a small house entering through the double silver doors. Karin and Jugo were sitting playing cards as Suigetsu picked his teeth. Toshi was in the corner secured to a column as he glared at Sasuke. "If there's something you wish to say Toshi…I'll give you the time to say it." The cold response made Toshi laugh. "Just like when we were kids…that cold tone. I wonder now if you're still the same monster I thought you were…so was it your plan all along? To lure Fumiko into your arms so you could take him away?" Sasuke grabbed Toshi by the neck nearly strangling him. "I had faith in you Toshi…that you could be taught…but even now the influence of that place…it reeks inside you. Only a few left in that village…are worthy of being called my family…my friends. I thought over time…things would change. Not there. Once you have power its there's …you are no longer a person…and even as the hokage's son…you are not spared from the greed. I am not like Fumiko…and Fumiko I hope… will never become me…because I will not spare you for your transgressions. I do want you to see one thing before I end your life." He pulled Toshi with him by the back of his neck as Team Taka followed.

Sasuke pushed Toshi into the room where Fumiko laid bandages full of blood scattered on the floor, his chest fought to rise as he was barely breathing. His pale soft cheeks were stained from tears of blood and salt as his hands were wrapped around his stomach even in his cold state and Toshi turned to see Sasuke's cheeks stained with salt his eyes red. "Are you happy with your masterpiece Toshi? Look at him!" Sasuke screamed angrily as he threw Toshi into the tile floor as the young man pushed himself up hold the back of his neck. Fumiko looked even worse than when they found him in the field. Toshi went to touch him and Sasuke punched him in the face. "Don't touch him. Fumiko may not ever know…but it wasn't Neji who did this to him." Sasuke pulled the sheet up as he revealed the burned and disfigured kanji on Fumiko's side next to the stitched cut just under Fumiko's navel. "Impure…he's impure because I took him and led him into the darkness…because I embraced him." Grabbing Toshi by the arm he yanked him up hard. "You want to see a monster? I'll show you what your father…what they all fear…" He grabbed Toshi's wrist spinning him around and pulling his arm out of socket with a disgusting pop. He then bent his arm upward and yanked him to the floor shattering the arm as Toshi screamed out violently. "I hope the pain that you feel will be a small fraction of repentance to what you've done." Sasuke whispered into Toshi's ear before stomping on his calf shattering it as well letting the male fall to the floor. Toshi looked into Sasuke's eyes seeing an empty hatred the eyes of a merciless killer. Putting his foot on Toshi's chest he looked down smiling cruelly at him, "If you were a tenth of the man Fumiko is…you wouldn't even flinch at this pain as long as you could see that I was all right. Do you know he could stand his skin peeled off as long as I didn't get a paper cut? His own life is worthless to him…and I can't understand how someone so kind…so brave…and so giving…could ever love a person such as me. He doesn't fear me…because he places all his being into making sure I can live a life worthy of living. I can never repay such devotion…such warmth. So I will do whatever it takes to make sure no one…and nothing takes away what I lost his soul…his freedom." He pressed down on Toshi's chest cracking a few ribs. Yanking Toshi up again he tossed him to Jugo as the boy was a blank mess of pain. "Take that and deliver it to Konoha's front gate…make sure he doesn't die before he gets there." Jugo nodded as he rushed out taking Toshi with him quickly.

Karin was trembling as she watched Jugo leave and Sasuke turned to Suigetsu who had been laughing at the display only to be cut short when Sasuke grabbed hold of his neck cutting his air off quickly. "Don't think I don't know about you…I'm weak? You're fucking dust beneath my feet Suigetsu. I was foolish to trust someone so disgusting and immoral with such a delicate soul. Karin…you're free to go." Sasuke spoke as he started to drag Suigetsu out of the room. "Wait Sasuke…if I have your permission…I'd like to stay with Fumiko…he needs a mother right now." Sasuke nodded as Karin went to Fumiko's side holding his hand softly. Sasuke took no time in ripping Suigetsu apart. He imagined every caress those hands defiled on Fumiko's body, every ounce of fear running through Fumiko for their unborn child, and every fiber of sickness that would turn his beloved's stomach. Of course Suigetsu tried to fight back and he got a few good chunks out of Sasuke, at least enough to do a fair amount of damage. In the end Suigetsu's body was burned to ash and his sword destroyed. Sasuke entered the Medicine woman's home as she treated him and he took no time to return to Fumiko.

Karin brought Sasuke food but he wouldn't eat, Fumiko was still so broken. When he did finally come out of it he was always in pain. He held his stomach in a stressed manner but relaxed when the woman told him the baby would be fine that he had done well to protect the child. Pulling Sasuke aside the woman told him that when it came time for Fumiko to give birth…despite Sakura's efforts…the damage to his body and his ever weakening state would most likely end up giving the baby his first breath and Fumiko his last. Sasuke slammed his fist into the wall as he slid down and the woman left him to breathe. Fumiko smiled as Karin showed him some baby blankets she bought in the village market. He was singing to his stomach as Sasuke sat outside the door silently losing his composure as tears flooded down his cheeks. "When you're born I can't wait to hold you…so take all the time you need to because I won't ever put you down." Fumiko smiled as he rubbed his stomach soothingly. Karin left Fumiko alone as she saw Sasuke outside and she sat next to him. "Sasuke you can't do this alone…maybe you should send for someone back in Konoha…someone who can help." Sasuke looked to Karin and she saw a broken man. Standing up she headed to a phone in the local square, she must have talked for hours before hanging up.

Three days later Naruto, Sakura, Aki, and Yuki passed through the gates meeting Karin. Sakura had healed fairly well still tender in a few areas a scar over her shoulder to remind her of the event. Quickly Yuki and her set to work to help Fumiko. Naruto's task was to help Sasuke as he sat next to his friend Aki close by to help. "Sasuke…you're acting like he's dead all ready. You need to get a hold of yourself and get up." Naruto pulled Sasuke up as he grabbed his friend putting their foreheads together as he took a deep breath. "I can't imagine what you're going through but you cannot give up. You two have faced far worse than this. I told I will always be here for you because you're like my brother. When you fall I will help you back up every time. And when you're a stupid Teme I'll beat the shit out of you. Right now Sasuke you have to be strong." Something strange happened as Sasuke hugged Naruto tightly sobbing into his shoulder as Naruto hugged his friend tears coming to his own eyes. When Sasuke finally stopped Naruto wiped his own eyes. "He's a fighter Sasuke…when has Fumiko ever done what he's supposed to?" Sasuke smiled laughing as he hugged Naruto again and headed into the room where Fumiko was smiling looking better than from before. "Sasuke come here!" He yelled happily as Sasuke walked over and Fumiko put his lover's hand on his stomach and Sasuke felt his heart skip feeling a soft kick.

"Lady Sakura your techniques are amazing…your knowledge…incomparable I'm honored to be able to learn from you. I did manage to get the equipment you asked for," The Medicine woman smiled as she had some of the local ninja bring the machines in. Fumiko was able to walk around outside as Sasuke stayed by his side. "Fumiko…it would be better if Sakura could work in the hospital back home…" Naruto spoke walking on the other side of his brother as Aki was walking backwards. "Come on Dad Fumiko is just as stubborn as you. So what are you going to name the little super ninja?" Fumiko laughed at Aki as he held his stomach with one hand it was a fair sized bump not enough to look completely science fiction. Sakura assured them that Fumiko's baby would be small so the bump would not be like one in a normal pregnancy. "Super ninja? Sometimes I think you got dropped on your head too much Aki. But…I guess we never talked about it…" Sasuke looked to Fumiko as he pulled him close wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Well what do you think would be a good name?" Sasuke asked looking at Fumiko as he chuckled. "Well I thought if it's a boy…Itachi…I know your brother meant a lot to you… and I think it's a strong name." Sasuke paused as he closed his eyes, "That's not fair…Fumiko you know how to get me." Fumiko smiled and nodded brightly, "If it's a girl Kushina." Naruto stopped this time as Sasuke asked Fumiko where he pulled that name out of. "Well that was your mother's name right big brother? And my father told me she was a wonderful, beautiful, and powerful woman. I just hope our baby can live up to the name." Suddenly Naruto pulled Fumiko into a tight hug as Fumiko laughed and hugged his brother smiling. "Don't cry on me…my shirt will get wet!"

"No. He's the last person I want here Naruto." Sasuke spoke as Naruto sighed deeply pleading with Sasuke. "Come on…they should be here Sasuke…Plus Iruka knows how this thing is gonna go down." Feeling his back hit a wall Naruto looked at a pissed off Sasuke, "Naruto …he did nothing to punish the people who nearly killed Sakura and Fumiko. Not to mention his fucked up partner who tried to take Fumiko away from me and hold him hostage. I don't want them here. If they come here Naruto, Kakashi cannot return to Konoha without dragging Fumiko back and my head on a pike. What I did I meant Naruto. When he would not punish them I punished the village…I burned down the whole Uchiha district to erase us from the village. I took Fumiko away so that they would understand that we will never return to a home that does not deserve us." Naruto took a breath as Sasuke let go, "I know Sasuke…but when have you and Fumiko ever been forced to truly repent? They were wrong…and the whole village knows it. But you have to think about your family Sasuke…what's best for them. Because Shikamaru is going to come for you and so will Toshi." Sasuke nodded as he looked to Naruto, "If something happens to me…I want you to take care of Fumiko…of our child to. " It was an understanding and Naruto agreed knowing he couldn't deny Sasuke what he asked of him. Fumiko smiled as he came out into the hallway, "What are you two arguing about now?" Sasuke picked Fumiko up hugging him as he swung him around slowly. "Absolutely nothing don't worry about it. Now I think I promised you a walk on the beach right?"

Fumiko hummed the whole walk as they walked in the white sand barefoot enjoying the sunset. "_All along I believed I would find you, time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more…_" Fumiko sang softly as Sasuke would listen to his voice, sitting on the sand letting Fumiko lean back against his chest. "That's a beautiful song." He smiled as Fumiko nodded, "I heard it on the radio of a shop in the village. You know the night before we became one family…my mother told me that when I was a baby I reached out to you. And when I was a kid I used to say all the time that you and I were going to be together forever." Fumiko's eyes began to well up with tears as they filed out hitting the sand below. "Sakura told me Sasuke…that I probably won't live long enough to even hold our baby. That most likely…" Sasuke kissed Fumiko holding him tightly as he silenced him. Fumiko opened his eyes not ever knowing he closed them as he saw tears streaming down Sasuke's face, "I know Fumiko…I've known for a while. But we can't think like that okay? You're going to live…and we're going to watch our child grow up and live happily… you're going to be there to help them be strong and brave, and wonderful. I'll be there to watch and guide them…and protect them and you until we both take our last breaths together." The two held each other tightly as tears stained the sand. "Sasuke…it just isn't fair…it's not fair at all. Just promise me…if it does happen…that you'll find a way to be happy. Just be happy for me." Sasuke nodded as he held Fumiko and bit his bottom lip.

I think this is the saddest chapter I've ever written. But it had to be credit goes to Christina Perry for her song Thousand Years. And I hope haven't killed you all with this chapter. Please continue to keep reading and reviewing and I promise chapter 27 will be much happier. Chapter 27: You're My Sun.


End file.
